


【授权翻译】猎手 / [Translation] the Hunter

by Theodora942698



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Eren, BAMF levi, Blood and Gore, Eren needs a hug, Friendship, Humor, Hunter Eren Yeager, Loneliness, M/M, Monsters, Multilingual Character, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, mentions of child abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 99,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodora942698/pseuds/Theodora942698
Summary: Jäger* —— 猎手，是怪物，是巨人，不是个孩子。他知道这是事实，从他在森林里住下，到他记忆的尽头。森林是静的，打破它的只有群鸟的鸣唱，迷雾中泉水与空谷的碰撞，还有沉重的，迟缓的，他同类的脚步。直到那天。属于人类脚步的那天。第一次看到他的人类的那天。那个他永远没能忘记的人类。正在接近的15米级，不像任何他们见过的巨人。它很瘦，但是四肢纤长而有力。眼睛深陷下去，仿佛有光灼灼逼人，真实的目光，尖鼻子上灿烂的绿颜色。那生物俯视着他们，用没有嘴唇的，锯齿状的牙，咧出一个柴郡猫似的微笑。它躬身一顿，便迅疾如风的飞身离去。恐怖的尖叫在兵团里蔓延，赶着早已疲惫不堪的马再将逃命。然而这种尖叫恐怖，很快成了哑然无声的震惊。只见那绿眼动物拔身转来，眨眼间便改变方向猛然攻进巨人堆里，后者接连歪倒，就像摇晃的保龄球柱。只听得一时间四下宁静一片，直到 ——“这什么情况啊啊啊啊？？？？！！！！” 这是韩吉难以置信的叫声。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367534) by [Adishailan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adishailan/pseuds/Adishailan). 

蒸气上升弥散，骨骼碎裂崩塌。

发生了什么？

躲开融化的血肉。看见一只鹿。和鹿对视。它有只脚是跛的。

猎手认得那只母鹿。母鹿不认得它。母鹿走了。

叹气。

树木颤抖，风在吹，空气里腐败的血在燃烧。

但是里面夹杂着一种新鲜的味道。闻起来很甜...... 

那是什么？

该死的。

该死的。

那个蠢货。那个死了的蠢货，利威尔在想，仰头看被吃了一半的新兵挂在树上随风摇晃。鲜血兀自从他们张开的嘴里滴下来，滴进林地上的一滩红色里。斑驳的阳光照亮了杂草上深红色的痕迹。一只林鸽咕咕地叫，与沙沙响的树叶，风中折断的树枝混为一体。

有脚步声自土地传来，一种缓慢而沉重的跺响。他眼中寒光一闪。

什么时候离这么近的？

他一定得站起来。他一定得 ——

一双眼睛忽地落在立体机动装置上，利威尔不再挣扎着站起来。绳索从中间断开 —— 新兵的重量压在他身上 —— 推进器也不见了 —— 绝望的手指无力地试图抓住他们的长官而不掉下去......

于是利威尔就只是看着，等着重锤似的脚停下来。

8米级，他打量对方柔软扭曲的微笑，无机质的灰色眼睛喜不自胜的大睁着。

“恶心的丑东西，” 利威尔模糊地说，挣扎着坐起来，无视血从脸上慢慢淌下来那种黏糊糊的感觉。片刻间眼前发黑，混黑一片的树林里鸟叫声无比刺耳。

他终于动起来，长刀在手，切下一条伸过来的胳膊。

呼吸无比艰难，额头上汗落下来，但是利威尔还在移动。假装没感觉到一切：视野边缘的黑影，脑袋里不间断的敲打似的疼，发抖的手脚，翻搅的尖锐疼痛。

他长刀翻飞，青光闪闪。在麻雀的叫声和啄木鸟敲击的间歇，林中便只听得他勉力维持的步调和掩饰不住的喘息声了。

然后有一种新的动静 —— 不 —— 是久闻的声音，被熟悉的，被仇恨的。

迟缓而沉稳的重踏声兀自余声荡来。利威尔在巨人的手指间舞成一张网，用尽每一口空气遮架砍劈。可是空气越来越难吸进肺里，怪物好像在他眼前摇晃着消失了。

然后那脚步就停下来，利威尔向后退去，和新来的怪物对视。

一个15米高的巨人站在他面前，稀薄的蒸气绕着他修长有力的身体旋转。显然是个奇行种，一动不动，锯齿状的牙齿上面，一双冷光般锐利的眼睛在观望。

哦... 松石绿的眼睛... 利威尔慢慢的，迷迷糊糊的想着。什么... 有什么不太对... 

粗粗的手指头从身后向他抓来，他转身，缓慢得令人痛苦，看着那只矮巨人张开嘴（什么时候离这么近的？）脸上的肉扭动、裂开，它嘴里呼哧喷出混着血和皮的粘稠液体，准备把什么塞进去。利威尔唯一能动的手死命扣住刀 —— 但他永远没机会死前挣扎了。那巨人永远没机会塞进嘴里任何东西。

它像个麻袋似的被扔出去，又被一只脚狠狠从踩进嘴里，跺下去。一阵狂挥乱架的拳脚之后，就只剩下一团肉泥在地上黏糊糊地蠕动。利威尔还站在软苔覆盖的地上，不敢相信地看着第二个巨人用脚在肉球的后颈上来回砸，彻底消灭了垂死动物的徒劳挣扎。

黑暗终于吞噬了利威尔的视线。他最后只看见奇行种向他俯身来，蓝绿色的眼睛很深，像是有个生命在里头。

“是兵长！”

昏暗的光线，天上有绿色和棕色的光 —— 

“他碰上什么了？”

有种柔软的东西包着他灌了铅似的的四肢 ——

“兵长！你还好吗？”

簌簌的声音，有人在动 ——

“看在地狱份儿上！他透不过气儿了！”

闭嘴，他好累，他只是好 ——

“利威尔兵长！你醒了吗？”

利威尔睁开眼睛，看见夜幕下蓝色的天空。

颜色不太对。他不知为什么这么觉得。

“感谢上帝！他醒了！快叫韩吉来。” 一个声音又把他从迷离的思绪里捉回来。

眨眼又眨眼，头昏脑胀，记忆慢慢地浮上表面。他猛地站起来，拼命抵抗胃里翻江倒海的恶心感觉。

“哇哦慢着点，利威尔。你可能伤着头了，你不该这么着急起来的。”

这是韩吉的声音，永远这么雀跃。他向一边跌过去，就看见韩吉脏兮兮的镜片在灯火里微光一闪。他俩向后倚靠，利威尔意识到自己是被放在木车斗里。

“巨人，怎么，死的？” 他喘息着说，努力聚焦在红头发脸上，困难地大皱眉头。

“一个字都不应该告诉你，除非你先坐下。” 韩吉还是那个烦人的口气。

利威尔哼了一声，坐下了，慢慢环顾四下空着的几辆马车。

“大约半个小时前我们在这儿发现了你。头上的伤被包好了，只是被谁包的还不知道。”

利威尔脑子里全是一个巨人拿脚把另一个踩进地里的画面。

“是我疯了吗... ” 自言自语，“那巨人... ”

“巨人？” 巨人狂魔科学家说。

有一瞬间利威尔几乎就要脱口而出了。

“呃...” 不，他不能。他能怎么说？一个巨人救了他的命？这根本不可能。更别提韩吉要是信了他，指不定还要逼着他这群半死的部下再杀回去找那家伙。

我会觉得它治好了我的伤？他自问，好比自嘲... 这多半是疯了。

“大概，多半是有人不想引人注意。我尊重这一点。” 

“大概他们撕了你最好的衬衫当绷带，然后溜了，不想惹麻烦。” 韩吉低低的哼了一声。

利威尔，低头看着他裸露的胸膛，努力不去想她声音里的担忧，不去想记忆里那双牢牢盯着的绿眼睛。

“我们走。” 他最后终于说，回头看看森林越来越远。

叹了口气，转过身来，正好错过了树林里一双巨大的眼球，松石绿的，藏在林间追着远离的车队。


	2. 追猎记忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lofter 同步更新 http://theodora942698.lofter.com/post/1e500c62_1c6504331

两年后

雨雾浮空弥散，日光直射，成百的细小光柱金光闪闪，猎手穿过树林，迅疾如燕。

飞身跃起，他双足一蹬，接着黑色藤蔓向上窜出，直到树枝尽头，山颠之巅。（注1）

他轻身盘旋在树林顶端，破旧的绿斗篷高高扬起，一头棕发被风雨吹得上下起落，手上粗糙的长矛从目标的脖颈直捣下来。过去的十分钟里，这中等个头的巨人一直蠢蠢的跟着他。他把那动物融化的后背推到一边，长藤飞出，来去如风。流金的雨水当空落下，他在半空中旋转，飘然避开雨点，长矛在手里挽了个剑花。

他落在树上，松了藤，从一个树枝跳到另一个，用小瓶子里的银色空气把自己推上又一棵树。他身轻如羽，用不了太多，但他还是省着这些奇怪的小材料，在林间喜不自胜地跳来跳去，寻找他同胞们肿胀退化的身影。

又一个，在空地上站着，中等个头，眼睛（又一次地）无神无魂但是直直地看着前头。明显是个奇行种，但是猎手不在乎这些。他低吼一声，身子倏地飞起，手上长矛旋转加速，一个猛子扎进那怪物的脖子里，不消反应就砍断了它的皮。

他窜回树林里，野兽似的心满意足地吼了一声，来回巡视自己的成果。

每一天他离脑海里的画面更进一步。绿影子当空飞过，没有鸟雀徒劳的翅膀，但是大地的一切重压都奈他不得。如果猎手知道什么是舞蹈，他会把那种飞翔比作是最美的一种，腾挪回转，长刀劈风，凛凛威不可当。

不过猎手没见过跳舞罢了。

不过他确实知道，确确实实地知道，他的小小的旋转的人类是最好的一个...... 绿斗篷，白翅膀背在肩上，一双长刀冷光凛凛，他沉稳又敏锐，打到最后一口气都不会放下刀，站在流着口水的家伙面前，又显得那么小。

他记得...... 

——————————————————————

一动不动，呼吸微弱，动物般的凶猛和力量，凝练在小小的身体里和一个饥饿的怪物对峙。

是个人类！真的真的是个人类！

血的味道飘过来，人类受伤了。

瞬间他就流了满满一嘴口水，但是很快摇摇头。

不。就是不行。

永远不可以。

他脚步如雷，重重往前走。小小的人类用眼睛盯住他，他不动了。这个小生物被血糊的半瞎，但泰然对视，毫不畏惧。猎手惊得不轻，因为他知道自己长什么样子。他知道他是什么东西。

那个人类要被吃掉了，猎手突然动起来。

杀掉另一个巨人对他来说容易得过分。跟人类奋不顾身的拼杀，迅捷飞跃的纯然的美相比，跟他面前沉睡的生灵相比，感觉就像是... 少了些什么。但那时他还想不到为什么。他只是小心翼翼地把那个柔软破碎的人类拢在手里，把染血的树丛抛在身后。

他深深呼吸，眼睛在巨树枝干间飞速搜寻，直到找到一个旧雀巢，被柔软的树枝，干草和青苔高高地铺在树上。他只用过一两次，如果记得没错的话，不过一层厚厚的草仍然铺在里面，看起来非常暖和。

他缓慢地，一步一掂量地爬上那棵大树，让人类轻轻落在柔软的树皮和干草边上，这里足够高，那些游荡的贪婪的大嘴够不着他。

猎手慢慢地深呼吸了一下，把大手抓紧在树枝上，凝神。

疼痛在全身炸开，好像金属在他血管里凝固又刀锋般地破开钻出来。他头向后扳，一双小得多的眼珠在白光里逐渐聚焦。吸了一口污血蒸腾的空气，他把抖个不停的手脚从禁锢的深红色肌肉里拔出来。趁着另一副身躯还没完全融化，他蹒跚着往上爬。得快点，抓着树枝的大手已经在往下滑了。

他跑起来，纵身一跃，在巨人身体掉下去的一瞬间攀上树枝，庞大的身躯摔到地上，砰然一声钝响。猎手不去管他自己那具四分五裂的巨人身体，跳上去仔细查看那个人类。

那个小小的人呼吸得很痛苦，浅浅的像是随时都能断气。他俯身探去，修长光滑的手指从人类的头发穿过去，寻找伤处。

小生物模糊地喃喃几声，在昏迷中急喘一下，猎手冻住了似的不敢动作，只能低头楞楞的盯着他瞧。然而人类并没醒来，虚弱地寒战了几下，然后眉头又舒展开来，身体渐渐放松了。

猎手眼睛看着他，像是有海浪在里头明明灭灭。这个人类其实比他大... 这让猎手好笑地叹了口气。

仍然不一样。

他摇摇头把这些都抛到脑后，把手分别垫到人类头后，腿下，把他小心地抱起来，放进柔软的，青苔铺着的小窝里。他弓起身来自己也挤进去，飞快地把人类胸前的衣料撕下来做原始的绷带。

呃嗯... 所以说绝对是个雄性人类... 

他心里好奇为什么人类在身上裹那么多衣服。想想就不方便运动。他理解大腿上的衣服，可以用来带东西在身上，刀子石头什么的但是其他那些... 猎手对着人类的奇怪习俗大摇其头，转心照顾面前的人类。

猎手在小窝周围转来转去，一边小声哼着调子一边寻找更多干的青苔和草，却没看见一双灰色的眼睛睁开一条缝，虚弱的维持一会儿，又迷迷糊糊的闭上了。他只是留神停着身后人类的呼吸声，比刚才稳定了不少。

他把他的手放在人类光裸的胸膛上，不胜担忧地感受到一股蔓延的冷气。

见鬼的。我对人类根本什么都不知道。他们本来就这么凉吗？

他强行让自己专注于包扎人类的头，用干了的草药和撕碎的白布，就像他对那只断了腿的鹿做的一样。

不能绑的很紧，但是要足够固定止血。他必须得非常，非常轻才行。

他得特别用鼻子呼吸，这样不会感觉到血的味道。猎手专注他的工作，直到大树摇晃才意识到树下的巨人。他从小窝探头出去，瞥了一眼，下面的两个同胞，悲伤地用大手抓树皮。他哼了一声，回头继续包扎。

猎手对着他包好的杰作看了一会儿，然后眼睛移到人类的脸上。

多么不一样啊，这一个，和所有那些他每天见过的人类。那么小巧，雕刻的堪称完美，完全不同于那些扭曲狰狞的脸庞。猎手的目光从小巧的鼻尖游移到两片苍白的嘴唇，又看向他深色的睫毛和阴影里疲惫的眼睛。

他的手一寸一寸向前探过去，悬在清瘦的下额上。顺着人类皮肤和他手指尖的距离，有一阵细微的暖意传过来。

树又晃起来，猎手叹了口气，收回手指，脱下自己蔽身的绿斗篷，把他的人类包起来，小心地抱出简陋的避风港。

因为这就是他现在拥有的，成为的。他的人类。就好像那些蠢笨的大家伙还能在他面前吃了他似的！

他从树枝一跃而下，右手含进嘴里，冲长着大嘴的丑动物们嘁了一声。就好像他们吞得了他似的。长着的大嘴被踹进土里，巨大的一双脚狠狠砸下来。他重拳一击，打断那些脖子，耐心地等着脚长回来。

现在把他的人类抱起来不太容易了。猎手谨慎地避开那些流血的伤口，生怕惊醒了他，在树丛在慢慢地，简直不能更慢了，穿梭前进，把人类捂在手掌心里，循着空气里淡淡的大群人类的味道追赶上去。

当气味越来越浓，他走得甚至更慢了，一声不出。

是啊，他多么憧憬这生物流畅的身影和追风驾云的战斗，就像另一个世界的自己会仰慕烈火雷电。

美丽又危险。

————————————————————

现在猎手眨眨眼，把思绪从几年前的那一天拉回来。他不想 —— 他不需要再去想那一瞬间。

他叹了口气，腾空跃上另一棵树，把绳子系在枝头，固定住自己。今晚周围没有鸟窝了。他只能睡在露天，不过反正对他也无所谓了。

雨兀自顺着脸颊流淌，像是墨汁往下倒，黑云冥冥，吞下落日最后的余烬。

夜里只听得杀杀雨声，落在土地上，抽打得树叶哗啦啦震动。猎手躺下去，震耳欲聋的咆哮也自当是催眠曲。他把兜帽拉上，试着在云端落下的溪流里沉入睡眠。

但是有画面仍然在脑海里冲刷。

————————————————————

最后一个人类已经从视野里消失良久，他终于从森林边缘转过身，一步一顿地走进林子里，却走回了最初发现他的人类的小山谷。

现在那里剩下的只有血腥味，以及 —— 一些东西挂在树上。

当他走近的时候他意识到那些也是人类，赶紧走过去，却在缺了前胸的尸体前头生生顿住。猎手不太了解人类，但即便是他也知道他们得有这些身体部分才算是活着。

他看着曾经的人类悬吊着，只觉四下一片静寂。

猛然之间一种深刻的愤怒在他胸口撕扯，呛住他每一口呼吸，他弯下腰，突然觉得没发抬头去看那悲惨的生灵。

他们多么像他啊... 像她… （注2）

他的后颈没有受伤，但是人类比巨人要脆弱的多... 当他愈合的时候，没有蒸气升起。人类不能像那样长回来，就像他自己在那种形态的时候。

… 但是巨人不停地攻击，不停地想吃了他们。为什么？他们根本不需要食物。猎手自己，有太阳就够了。

过了很久他缓缓抬起他的大手，把人类捡起来，把他身上的藤条从树上摘下来，从腰带里抽出来。

他盯着尸体看，把这个跟他的人类比较。这一个脸更宽，有浅红色的毛发，个子似乎更大更粗壮一些。

他不太确定他盯着死人看了多久，眼睛描绘青白面孔上深深的划痕，思索衣服上的花纹，然后他觉得不能把尸体就这么放着。今天他不想让巨人再吃更多人类了。他又把人类拿起来，连同他们身上的藤条一起，跑进森林深处。

风里有的血的味道。他又停下来。这一个在地上，风梳过它长长的，沙色的头发。猎手弯下腰把它捡起来，从缠绕的藤条和重物里解放出来。

这一个长得也不一样，更瘦削些，干涸的眼泪在满是血污的脸上留下两道沟壑。他看着手里它细成一条的身体，和一段陈旧的记忆比较。

这是个女性，他想到。

最后，那天他一路捡了二十多具那样的尸体，每一具都在他身体里带来新的，灼烧的痛苦，他用手抚上一段阳光般的金发，感到双眼刺痛，胸口透不过气来。

从每一个人类身上，他把金属腰带解下来，用绿色的布把他们一个一个包起来，（只除了有三个身上布料省的太少，他只能把他们包在一起）就像他的人类那样。只是这些人类不会像他那一个那样，轻轻地急促地喘息。他们寂静僵硬，永远凝固，破碎。

他把他们放在山洞里，使劲往里推了推，离他的大群同类远远地。他把石头堵在洞口，卡得很紧，保护他们不受任何巨人侵袭。他们被封存在不受叨扰的寝室里，聚在一起像是沉眠着。

只是他们不是睡着了，而他想他知道为什么。

猎手低声的，深深的咆哮。

该真正像他的名字那样活着了。

——————————————————

一个闪电霹雳，把猎手从沉思中惊醒，他坐起来，雨点重重砸下来，浸透了他的斗篷，仿佛要沿着他的四肢散播某种寒流。他把装备从树枝上解下来，叹了口气从树上跳下去，没有用他的藤蔓和银色空气，只是自由落体跃向地面。

巨人落在地上，湿漉漉的沙石冲上半空，落在突然出现的庞大身躯上头，发出一阵闷响。

他靠着几棵树根坐下，避开最糟的风寒，在这副大身体里他总觉得寒冷捉不到他。

他闭上眼睛郁闷的呼了一声，睡眠仍然不眷顾他...... 

——————————————————

那之后的一段时间，他每天都去看看那个洞，盯着洞口的大石头发呆，哦他多想把石头推开，看看那些小小的脸庞，就像是他的人类的脸庞，像是她的脸庞。

但是他没有。他坚硬粗糙的手指划过石块，想着他们背上的翅膀的形状。

他们是怎么做到像那样破空飞过的？有如背上真的长着翅膀，而不是只是画上去的那样… 不 —— 他们不是鸟儿 —— 没有上下扑棱，抖动不停的羽毛。他们挂在藤上… 还有那些银色的罐子里的空气… 

这些东西他都还留着… 

他站起来准备离开，又顿住了，回头看看石头。单膝跪地，巨人尖锐的指甲扎进石块刀削般的冰冷轮廓里，一个拙劣的翅膀形状留在上面。

他喷出一口冒烟的热气，然后站起来走了。

他不会再回去了。

另行设法，他开始用他更小的一双手研究起捡到的腰带装备来。他坐在高高的鸟巢里，任由巨人的身体树下融化，努力回忆那些人类穿上装备凌空的姿势。

不少实验和错误。

首先，研究怎么穿上那东西就花了他整整一个星期。这根本不是简单的靠脚撑起来的。好像有更细的藤蔓连接，从他的脚绕上来，绕过大腿，越过臀部一直到后背。

这些链接无比艰难，他记得不断地推翻重来，昼夜思索又再重新穿戴。

不少其实都已经折断，他只能又把它们打结系紧，找来硬草固定。他有不少那种黑色的藤，在他小的那具身体里，他比那些人类还要小一些。

最重要的似乎是腰带部分，它连着左右的藤。

有一个大些的筒，似乎是用来装粗粗的黑藤子的，但是另一个小筒是做什么他却想不出来。他放过它不管了，转而去研究怎么让长藤弹射出去，就像他看见人类做的一样。这一次他花了好长时间才想明白，尤其是他身上那一幅装备还缺些零件。他就一直不得要领，直到有一天他砸碎了那个小灰罐子，不得不从另一幅里找个新的。

自此猎手把他捡来的每幅装备都对比了一遍，从每个上拆些零件下来，好凑个齐全。之后就是无尽的排除法，研究怎么发射这奇怪的东西。

他终于第一次成功扣下那银光闪闪的手柄 —— 脸朝前直直撞上树。

这之后他小心多了。

几天之后，他拼命在两棵树之间维持平衡，试图保持自己头朝上，简直满头大汗。

他好像对人类又有了一种新的敬意。

他们到底是怎么在这愚蠢的玩意儿上待住的？

每天他都在要不要把这东西扔回谷底之间自我斗争，然而那些画面，来去如风的绿影子，银剑寒光耀日，圈转回翻的弧线，又把战斗和力量充进他的脑子，然后他就想 ——

再来。再来一次。

有一天他醒来，带上装置，突然间就能做到 —— 不到一分钟又脸朝下栽进树丛里。

呃... 不过还是个进步。

猎手把自己从树里抖出来，准备再来一次。

——————————————————

现在猎人对着自己叹气，在雾气中裹紧身体，继续尝试入睡。他的脑子过于兴奋，哪怕太阳不在了也想试试夜间飞行。

他翻了个身，看着手掌底下的泥。猎人慢慢地用手指在泥里滑来滑去，小心地左右拖，他微笑起来，几道划痕好像成形了。

清瘦的下巴，狭长的双眼，头发均匀地垂在脸上。

他眨眨眼，形状突然又变回了土上不成样的刻痕。

他用鼻子哼了一下，用脚踢地上的画，翻过身两眼望天，眼见雨滴越来越大，最后都砸在他脸上。

安眠遥遥无期。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原文给的是vine，我觉得是艾伦住在森林里，没见过立体机动装置的绳子，很可爱的认为是藤，所以后文也都译成藤条／藤蔓，如果比较迷惑的话跟我说一声
> 
> 注2: 原文是她/she，指的不是利威尔而是另一位女性。作者注：“所以说利威尔并不是艾伦见到的第一个人类。艾伦所认识的这个女性很久，很久没有出现过，而他不可能记得关于她的族人的一切，尤其是他当时真的非常非常小。”
> 
> 另外艾伦这个时候还是孩子，他的身高应该是还不如利威尔的，前文“这个人类比他大”也直接是larger... 所以会有“他比那些人类还要小一些” 单纯是身高... 并不是种族问题


	3. 开始

猎手打了个喷嚏，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，有种很好吃的味道传过来。

人类... 

他在晨雾里眨眼睛，僵硬地把脖子转过去。

人类又回来了？

耳朵里全是若有若无的马蹄声和嗖嗖的飞藤声，赶忙一骨碌爬起来，站直了。片刻间他几乎想冲他们跑过去，但是随后就低头看见自己的身体。

对了...巨人... 他看见他的第一件事就得是杀了他。人类不喜欢巨人... 他真的很能理解。巨人点点头；他知道怎么做了。

只消几分钟，那个小巧的猎手就光着胸膛飞跃上树梢，追着他绝不会认错的人类香气，直到听见熟悉的黑藤钩挂之声愈发靠近，才逐渐停下。他藏在树后，看着下方绿色斗篷的人类慢慢地向他的森林开路。

为什么他们离地那么近？为什么他们不用树枝加快速度？他困惑地眯着眼睛看。他们再这么走，会用光那种银色空气的... 哦这才是为什么他们这么慢，他看着他们从他的家园穿过去，对自己确定道。

那他们必须得走快点。如果他能闻得见他们，凭他变得迟钝的嗅觉，其他巨人当然也会。

如果他们没有已经闻到的话，他想着，蜜糖似的新鲜血味顺着北风悠悠飘来。

当他看见一群笨拙的巨人跟上他们，一阵新的愤怒和狂躁海浪般吞没袭来，拉起兜帽，他不由自主地向前冲去。他放慢脚步，伺机而动，然后飞身跃起，回峰下揽，长矛斗转，寒光凛凛。他一跃而下，如矢应机，长矛尖刃深深刺下，直捣后颈要害。身上的血口只视若无睹，借力碰力扑向下一个张开的双臂。

它又是个大个头，胸腹扭曲，歪向右边。对猎手来说这倒无关轻重，他扬身腾空，跃过一颗大的出奇的头，以兵戈洞穿骨血，以矛作重锚，在它脖子上旋转。

他跳下来，用长藤再次翻出丈余，半空里陡然一个急转，转身切进第三个巨人脖子里。（这次是中等个头）

“快看！团长回来救我们了！“ 

“等等... ”

“他手里用的是什么？那可不像是斩巨人的刀。”

“这不是团长！他太矮了。”

“那还能是谁？！”

他不理会人类的噪音，专心砍倒最后两个巨人，这两个终于注意到他了。猎手咆哮，嘶吼，从半融化的尸体上抢进到伸来的手臂上。他沿着那手臂奔跑，待它张开大嘴时倏地跃起，转瞬间竟只余咫尺之遥，长斗篷兀自余音虎虎。

“小心！” 一个人类的声音，迟了一秒钟。

猎手，又一次地，没把他们放在心上；他蹬上巨人的秃头，后颈整个切下来，重力加持，长矛留下一条弯曲的深深的刻痕。他把茅插进它后颈里，借力飞身起来，跳开垂死的怪物 —— 

—— 然后几乎直跌进另一个的手掌心。

他避前绕过，把缆绳射进旁边一棵树，猛拉一把正好躲开，肮脏的手指在虚空里挤压抓挠，污泥积满的指甲掠过他的左腿，带起一阵阵刺般的疼痛。

呼吸两秒钟，把疼痛退回脑后，他又动起来，藤条凌空攀上那怪脸的左右两侧，把自己推向张开的大嘴。

“不要！”

“快停下来！”

“什么鬼？！”

所有声音都一齐沉默了，只见猎手已将长矛钝端从那生物的下巴直插进去，然后飞身跃过它，轻灵敏捷地倒翻过去，斩下后颈，好像火棍刺穿了冰块。

那生物倒下去，猎手站立不动。借着长藤稳稳地落在附近一棵树上，没受伤的右腿撑住自己。

吸气，呼气。

他闭上眼睛甩了甩头，看着巨人的最后一点肌肉熔化成枯骨，试着什么都不去想。

嗯... 今天消失的很快。一定是因为阴天… 

耳边长藤抽过空气的声音让他惊觉人类竟然已经靠近，霎时间便伸手捂住后颈。然而他反应过来自己正是在他们的形态里。他们不会怀疑的 —— 至少不会马上怀疑。

“简直太惊人了！” 一个人类落在旁边的树枝上，高声叫道。

“你救了我们的命啊。感谢你！” 另一个用更甜美的嗓音说到，也降落下来。

“你是怎么做到这么快的？我几乎都没看见你！” 

越来越多的脚步声，人类降落，跟他说话，盯着他看，想探进他兜帽的阴影里去，他明明面朝树干站着。

天杀的。

“你是谁啊？”

他们怎么会注意不到？他一会儿就得让人发现他根本不是人类。他们怎么行动，怎么说话，他真是了解得再模糊不过了。他就只知道那么一个人类 —— 还是那么久以前的事儿… 他听得懂一小半他们说的东西但是对着他们说话？而且要是他们看见他的脸 —— 

他死定了。他们会一下飞下来，刀刃朝着他，然后 —— 

“我不认识他哎... “

“... 他真的好小啊... “ 其中一个若有所思地说。

“他的腿还好吗？“

“—— 我是说真的很矮 ——”

“你叫什么名字啊？” 一个柔和礼貌的声音问道。

“—— 我是说他看起来好像他是个 ——” 

他得赶紧溜走。

长藤驾过树丛，他坠向大地，无视（只是试着努力无视）身后的叫喊声，向前冲去，弹丸似的远远躲上树梢。

他终于在那里停下来，重重的靠在树上，无视腿上麻木僵硬的感觉，听着下头传来的声音。

“你看见他跑的多快了吗？！”

“他去哪儿了？就跟直接掉地上了似的！”

“可他不在那儿！”

“大、大家。我们没时间讨论这个了。我们得在更多巨人来之前快去汇合... 我想他也是朝那个方向去的。”

猎手在栖身的树冠上，都能闻到他们身上背负的恐惧。

他松了口气，他们终于走了，向着 —— 

一口气松了半截又倒抽回去。

这些蠢货正朝着血味正浓的地方跑呢。

————————————————————

“再跟我说一遍我们来这儿是干嘛？” 韩吉的声音不胜无聊，夹在胡乱惨叫的士兵和疲惫嘶鸣的马中间勉强可闻。

团长基斯·夏迪斯咬着牙，他们这么在树林里狂奔，这名下士又简直冷静得令人恼怒。基斯用手胡乱梳过短茬似的头发。

“你这样下去会秃的。“ 韩吉懒洋洋地微笑着。

团长回头，看一群巨人跟在后面，又狠狠咬了咬牙，驱马奔上。

“这根本不是我的错。这森林闹他妈的鬼。“ 他啐了一口，尖锐的眼睛不住扫视周围，看着他所剩无几的兵团。

“也很不幸是瓦斯的良好资源，” 一名中士在旁边插嘴，带着疯疯癫癫的微笑和蓬乱的灰色鬓胡。

“第二分队长那边怎么样了？” 韩吉问他。

“还没回来呢，傻了吧唧的马。骑兵训练一定出了大 ——”

“还有多少在跟着？” 夏迪斯短促生硬地打断了他。

“10个。本来有20个的，但是索敌班每队引走了5个，“ 中士报告到，终于严肃起来。

夏迪斯的脸沉下来。每队5个... 那些士兵回不来。他们甚至都带不回遗体。他把他们派向死亡，而身后还有10个巨人追在背后，每一个个头小。

“空中力量还有多少？” 

“不够搞定10个的，长官。大概能上去的有20个人还在，可惜大部分都是新兵，瓦斯也不剩多少。他们都得换气筒了。”

“长官！” 一个新的喘不上气的声音插进来。

夏迪斯和韩吉转身看见一个白头发的士兵赶上来，脸上有种奇怪的表情。

“第二索敌班回来了。”

韩吉大惊，眉毛差点跳上了她乱七八糟的发际线。

“伤亡呢？“

“只有两人，现在我们增加了12个机动良好的士兵，长官。他们报告说巨人们被一个不知身份的士兵击倒。

“什么？？！”韩吉和中士一起大叫一声。

“没时间说这些。” 夏迪斯打断道， “我们不能让马保持这个速度。需要减轻负重。命令所有人备好立体机动装置。第一分队保持马队阵型，所有其他人清出一条路来从这见鬼的林子里出去。”

“长官！” 一个金发的，凌空赶来的士兵落在团长身边的马上。“我们需要转向！一大波巨人在正前方出现！”

“什么鬼？”下士又叫了一声。

“左转！” 夏迪斯紧急命令。

“长官，左边没有能让马通过的路啊。”

“但是现在我们右边是他妈的悬崖。我认为有必要冒这个险！”

“长官我们能否 —— ”士兵的话突然中断了。

韩吉四下环顾，想知道为什么金发女人突然没了声。当她看向身后时，一切显而易见。那里不再有十个巨人追在身后了。现在是十一个。

正在接近的是个15米级，但又不像任何他们见过的巨人。它很瘦，但是四肢纤长而有力。眼睛深陷下去，仿佛有光灼灼逼人，真实的目光，尖鼻子上灿烂的绿颜色。那生物俯视着他们，用没有嘴唇的，锯齿状的牙，咧出一个柴郡猫似的微笑。它躬身一顿，便迅疾如风的飞身离去。

恐怖的尖叫在兵团里蔓延，赶着早已疲惫不堪的马再将逃命。然而这种尖叫恐怖，很快成了哑然无声的震惊。只见那绿眼动物拔身转来，眨眼间便改变方向猛然攻进巨人堆里，后者接连歪倒，就像摇晃的保龄球柱。

只听得一时间四下宁静一片，直到 ——

“这什么情况啊啊啊啊？？？？！！！！” 这是韩吉难以置信的叫声。

其他人似乎还没能找回声音来表达这种情绪，但他们的惊恐明明白白写在呆滞的脸上。

“团长 —— 前面那群，” 士兵的声音磕磕巴巴，简直没法把眼镜从奇行种身上拿下来。

“得 —— 对 —— 所有人 —— “

“掉头，”韩吉插进来，“前面和右面都没有路。左边太难以预测, 我们不会有能力从巨人手里逃命同时保住马。我们转回去，奇行种会吸引巨人，等树变少的地方就向右去。”

“你想让我们直接往巨人堆里跑？！” 大胡子中士怪叫一声（韩吉才懒得记他的名字呢）。

“没错。”她上下嘴唇一碰。

“真是个狗屎计划啊。不过也只能这么办了，” 团长叹了口气，颇出人意料地跟着命令转头了。

“带了机动装置的！消灭一切靠近的巨人，除非敌迫不要恋战！能空中作战的越多越好，跟在马队后面吸引敌人。”

命令在队伍里传开，军士纷纷勒马回头。每人脸上都满是恐怖之色，直面象征死亡的庞然大口——

—— 等他们看清身后发生的事儿，恐惧之情立马让位。

“慢！” 团长大喝一声，紧盯战况，简直不敢相信眼前所见。

刺穿耳膜的怒吼在巨树间震荡，那个15米级挥动重拳直捣面门，小个的巨人被他横踢纵踹，纸球似的飞过扭曲的树冠。又咬住另一只脖子，恶犬一般狂摇猛甩，稀烂的尸体扔到剩余的同类身上，顿时又倒下一片。

一时竟无人动作。任谁靠近无疑都得给抡成肉饼。更不用说这当口没一个人不是一口气提在嗓子眼，在这破坏力的风暴外围一动也不敢动。除了韩吉，人人都不免在马鞍上颤抖不止，涕泗淌落。

“给我。记。笔记。” 他们立刻大口呼吸，在背包里摸索纸笔。

“它在自相残杀，” 大胡子吓的呆了。

“它要赢了，” 金发士兵补一句，看着巨人把另一只的脖子踩断，带着大炮般的响动，把一颗脑袋大力撕扯下来。

又一声吼叫回声荡开，奇行种转向剩余的巨人，在它们中间跑动，快得不可思议，左趋右避，野兽似的扑在背上，啃下它们的脊柱。

“我以为我得吐出来呢。” 金发的那个咕哝一句，只见奇行种张开利齿，把半截红红白白的脊柱从脖子里拽出来，吐出恶心的脊液和血，任由那生物掉下去，在地上摔成软绵绵的一堆。

巨人这时面向最后一个幸存者，一阵无影的急冲已至背后，一拳把脑袋砸进胸脯里，重手只把它往地里按，去踩所剩无几的脖子，血液、骨头、脑浆四处飞溅；眼见要把林地铺成一片烂泥沼。

随着一阵呼呼的喘气声，奇行种站起来，看看四周，有那么一会儿似乎是找不到敌人了，直到眼睛落到吓得动弹不得的人类身上，呼吸声重的好像胸膛里发出来的一样。

人类和巨人两相对视，都一动不动，这一刻似乎有几个小时那么长。它那双绿眼睛从一个人类移到另一个，目光锐利而紧张。

“它不攻击我们，” 夏迪斯嘘声说道， “它为什么不攻击我们？”

巨人的目光瞬间射到他身上，周围兵士无不紧张，手握刀剑 —— 这一刻终于结束了，巨人动起来，但是出人意料的是，它非但没有袭击，它转身跑开了，手捂在脖子上保护后颈。

“基斯！” 韩吉一声大吼，一想到这个重大发现要跑，惊慌才降临下来。

“追上它，韩吉！但要保持距离。” 夏迪斯命令道，转身命令其他士兵同样追赶上去。

但是韩吉已经听不进去了。她纵身弃马，腾空跃起，追着奇行种越来越远的背影。韩吉激动万分，一刻待不得，欢呼大叫，追赶她的发现，这阵加速真是快得不能再快。

奇行种左右一看，巨大的深邃的蓝绿眼睛映出追兵的影子，陡然加速狂奔起来，呼出大团蒸汽。韩吉和她的士兵闯进云雾里，只觉得四下里白茫茫一片，混然不见形迹。

“到树上去！” 韩吉高声命令，猛然意识到他们所处的危险形势，又想起他们怀疑的这个巨人正有个格外惊人的智力。

“你看见没有？你看出来没有？！它在拿蒸汽当掩护！” 他们聚拢在一个士兵周围，那人正不可置信地看着同伴。

风向突升，扫过树林带走雾气，现出什么... 什么无比恐怖的东西。

韩吉尖叫得就像是用尽了肺，士兵们灰尘脏污的脸上几乎落下泪来，一幅尸体横在眼前。

“不要！！！” 他们绝望的大喊，跳上热气升腾的尸体。

但是已经太晚了。后颈已经赫然豁开，他们伸手，却见血肉在指间熔化。人们互相拉起来，退离开他们的发现。哦这可怜的可怜的发现。

“谁。杀了。他？” 所有人都只能张着嘴喘气，压抑不住的失望留在脸上。

没人能给他们答案。

—————————————————————————————

猎人无力地靠着树干，面色苍白，浑身颤抖，血水从鼻子流下来。一阵眩晕冷战传遍全身，他头轻飘飘的，视野模糊。

他通常不会短时间内转变这么多次。他小时候 —— 比现在再小一点 —— 要厉害的多… 不过总是有极限的。

他应该保持住那副大身体去保护第一波人类的 —— 或者用小的那样去打一场 ——

—— 也许还是别用第二种。他眼下确实没法再让这样承受更多了。第一回就够受的，他想着变形前腿上那阵麻木的钝痛。但是当他看见更大的那一群在狂奔逃命，他还是不得不做出决定。

这个决定速度之快简直不由自主 —— 去帮助人类 —— 想想几分钟前他还对他们那么恐惧啊。他不加三思就已经垂直落地，身体膨胀升高，指爪延伸丈余，咆哮声在胸腔震动。

他想着十比一也未免太不公平。但眼下也只能这么上了。上天入地他也绝不会让巨人再送一个人类去那种虚假的睡眠。然而一道血咳给了他个趔趄，现在他开始感受到做决定的副作用了。

他暗自希望他们能接受那具假尸体，相信他死了。总没必要去追踪一个死人... 

空气里有叫喊声，他迷迷糊糊地回头去看。那里不是没有巨人了吗？他脱下身体太早了吗？

他看见的场景奇怪的很。

一个红头发的人类，在他身体半空上嚎哭，那痛苦的叫声简直震天动地。猎手挑起一只眉毛，听着人类发出一连串各种各样奇怪的发音。他们看起来不太开心。

这场景真是又诡异又不安。他理解恐怖和疑惑，还有他的同胞极致的贪婪，但是这个？ ...他们为什么这么失望？为了他这么失望... 

他又咳嗽一声，血流进裹身的绿袍里。眼睛开始睁不开了，最后他看见红头发的人类被从他的身体上拉走。他跌入黑暗。


	4. 追上他的人类

猎手从梦里悚然惊醒；顾不得身上发疼就一下子跳起来，就好像在躲 —— 躲 —— 躲什么？

只听乌鸦尖声狂叫，叫声随风传送，幽谷红杉兀自簌簌震动。

猎手慢慢地重新靠在树干上，让自己回忆前日的经历，不再去想渐渐模糊的前夜里的影子。

头顶金色的树叶微微颤动，晃得人直眨眼睛，他筋疲力尽地长吁一声。人类的气味已经消失了，只留下一点再微弱不过的痕迹。

现在又怎么着？

他们前一天晚上已经安全了。他估计自己前几天已经让巨人数量狠狠打了个缺口。剩下的那些也许已经让飞在天上的人类解决掉了。

… 也许。

他站立起来，提着一口气，左右摇晃脑袋品味空气里的味道。发力痛苦不堪，但他还是跳上更高的树枝，深深呼吸。他见鬼的知觉在这副小身体里老不好使但总是... 

那边，日出方向，他终于确定了。

慢慢地，慢得令人痛苦，他在枝头接连跳跃，在巨树间前进，暂时节省着银色空气。很快就森林边缘，极目远眺，眼前已是无边的沙石荒野。

他们早就走了...

好吧 —— 不错 —— 也挺好。他们本就不属于外头这里，太危险了... 他对自己说。

什么，因为这外界没有树木能用来飞吗？又一个念头在头脑里小声地，恶毒地问。

这其实挺有道理的。那些人类到哪儿才会安全？一定有什么地方，会让他们没有恐惧的入睡，就像他自己小时候躲在大树或是鸟巢里。他想了片刻要不要追上去，疲惫不堪地用手搓脸，结果手指沾上了血块，只得作罢。

就我这样真能保护谁吗？

猎手呆愣着，直直地瞧着手指上一片片的，干涸的血。

他想要保护那些飞来飞去的人类，但是又知道他用力过猛最后也会变得没什么用。那副大身体倒是力大无穷，但是用它的代价也太昂贵了。

总有一天，他们靠自己，也会变得很安全。那时他就不会这么累了。那时他就可以跟着他们走，也许还帮帮他们。现在他要休息，从过去的战斗里解脱出来，准备下一次征程。

一天。这一天他们是安全的。

——————————————

利威尔心不在焉地闭了闭眼，四眼儿又涕泗交加的哭上了。

“关于杀它的人，有什么线索吗？” 他转向第三分队长，这人名字他还没来得及记住。自从那次灾难性的调查回来，团长就再无斗志，之后就再无心神收拾残局。只是派了这人来传话。不过，一看他眼里这迷茫无知的神态，利威尔就知道这靠不住的替死鬼八成是没多大用处了。

“不，完全看不出来，而且也没人自己招出来，” 分队长向他报告，后背挺得很直，眼神冷漠。

利威尔坐着不动，兀自陷入回忆，一双巨大的脚，蓝绿色眼睛生动有灵的注视。

“确定它死了吗？” 他一再问道。

分队长回过神来，缓缓地点一点头，眼神不再那么冷漠了。这人被他搞得有点糊涂：利威尔从来不会这样过问这种事情。

“不然你以为我为什么哭得这么凶？” 韩吉再三哀嚎，横横地瞪着利威尔。

她又开始哭了，身旁的两个男人都叹息起来。

“它好漂亮好漂亮啊利威尔。锯齿似的牙大大的白白的，攻击他的大猎物又那么完美。眼睛简直是双宝石！那么活灵活现的！警觉的！他就那么盯着我们看而且那目光是有智力的啊....... 有智力的啊利威尔！然后谁。刚刚。杀了。他！“ 

利威尔把脸埋进了手里。

”我们会展开调查的，“ 他呼出一口气，努力维持着一线耐心。 ”但是我不觉得能查出什么东西来。一般来讲我们不需要罚杀了巨人这回事。现在滚出我的办公室。你们两个闻起来像狗屎。“

一旦那个打嗝的哭泣声离得远了，利威尔才靠上椅背，仰头看着天花板，目光无处安放。

原来两年前不是场幻觉。原来真的有个巨人在和他的同类战斗；一个巨人会帮他们同敌人战斗，

原来是他的拯救者死了。

他一脚飞起踢翻桌子，怒目望天。

五分钟以后他深深呼吸，开始收拾残局。

——————————————

他眼前有一道橙色的光，飘忽上下。温暖的手穿过发间；耳边隐隐传来轻柔甜美的呼吸，宽阔的手臂环住了他。

“现在你安全啦，”

“卡尔拉… 不要走…“ 他含糊呢喃。 （注1）

温暖的大手在金色的光芒中离开了他。猎手睁开眼睛。

灰云在树冠树叶之上远远地招摇，沉沉压顶，大雨将至。

他只是怔怔看着朔风挾着黑云游过天空，云的倒影落在眼睛里，几乎是灰色的了。然后他呼出一口气，慢慢站起来转身，只见山雨欲来，不见日出。他恨恨地磨牙，随后，把长矛紧紧地绑在背后，深吸一口气，咬破舌头跃下枝头，身躯立时膨胀变大，在地上砸出一个大坑。

巨人猎手周身尽是呼出的蒸汽，飞身狂奔跑过巨树，跑过森林，跑过更远的旷野。

他犹豫着，回头看看森林。那深处有雾霭幽谷，飞瀑直落深潭….那深处有巨石矗立，粗糙拙劣的翅膀刻在上面，那有士兵虚假的沉眠。他转身眺望原野，如同远眺无尽的时间，不由得低低呜咽一声。

一阵冷风包裹住他，在他手指间杀杀作响。

—— 突然之间他抬起右脚，发足狂奔，越过灰色的沙地，追上日出。

追上他的人类。

～～～

一种小心翼翼但又充满快乐的冒险感和自由快意充满全身，猎手大步向前。他本看不上这空空野地，却又心生喜欢。它什么都不长，也无处可藏身，但是同时感觉又那么自由。他终于有地方尽情伸展双臂，不受树枝乱叶的阻碍，向前及步飞跃，像个孩子一样肆意跳远。灰色的沙子被他跑得踢起来，划出一道道弧线。

他开怀地大口呼吸，在空地上跑得更快，更快，神情目光放松… 直到看见远方沙地上什么东西，才停下这番激动至极的狂舞。

他忙回头，身子急急刹住。一只粽羽白翎的鸟掠空飞过，指爪金黄，尖喙染血。

“哪里有秃鹫，哪里有死亡。”

地上是一只人类的手，五指松开，指甲光滑平整。风卷起沙尘把它埋住了。

猎手怔看着那只看不见的手，四下荒凉，一时只能听见风沙擦过他的双脚，脚下大地龟裂。他弯下腰挖出半具尸体，用手掌轻轻圈住一只断了的胳膊，低沉模糊的呜声在他胸腔里震颤。

当他继续前进的时候，他走得慢多了，沿路捡起绿色的斗篷和碎块的尸体。没有他担心的那么多，但是胸口和胃里还是有种针刺似的感觉。他低头看手里那些尸体，很想知道他们在这里躺了多久。一天还是两天？还是，难道真的，在他自私的贪睡的时候那些人却在面对这样的命运？

然而一个新的声音打断了猎手的联想，大地在重击下颤抖。

他眼中明光一转，转身面向一个狂奔来的低级生物，无机质的眼睛不知怎么还是看着他手里的人类。猎手低头看向他手心里一个破碎的人体，一张瘦小苍白的脸，干涸空洞的蓝眼睛正迎着自己。

他温柔地把他们放在地上，迈开大步，盾似的挡在一个浮肿的大肚子怪物前面。

不许。

不许你！

吼叫咆哮声在原野里传开，从他的胸膛，到脚趾，到无尽的土地上，沙尘翻滚，土石崩裂。

随着一阵短促的嘶鸣的呼吸他虎冲上去，手脚纵伸横扫，扑在他的猎物身上，长长的手指对准眼睛一顿狠抓恶挖。果冻似的液体从它脸上留下来，好像眼泪一样，他满足地呼了一声。

巨人不会哭泣。这已经是它们能表现出的里哀悼最近的东西了。

猎手开始撕扯那动物的肚子，把肿大的红色内脏拽出来，巨大的下颚整个吞住它的脖子，像只恶狗一样甩动猎物，直到一阵绵绵的断响声从喉咙口传过来。他松开嘴，任由死物跌在地上，盯着手里半透明的内脏。

空了。

他放心地呼出一口气，把它扔在地下。渐渐熔化的血在手上冒出浓烟，他在地上来回擦手。

带着一种淡淡的敬意和怀念，他重新捧起那些人类。

他不能继续带着他们走，也不能就这么留下他们填饱下一个同类的肚子。没有山洞，更没有树。他绝望地看着沙子。突然间第一个人类被沙土掩埋的景象重现了。猎手轻快地伸手向大地，拨开一层一层泥沙，土壤和石头。

“我们脚下的大地是由不同层级构成的；第一层通常是最肥沃的，我的小猎手，正好用来长庄稼 —— 也就是我们吃的东西 —— 还有大树。往下就是很多不同的物质了，就像陶土，岩石，或者甚至还会有远古时代的动物骨头呢。”

他晃晃脑袋，甩开耳边温柔的嗓音，拔出几块大石头绕着坑摆成一个粗糙的圆圈。

“黄土生而为母，死葬为墓。” 他咕哝一句，不确定是对自己说的还是对留在黄土下的人类。

土地皆是母亲，土地皆作坟墓。

他看看自己潦草的成果，希望放得足够深，饥饿的鼻子和乱抓的手都别想够着。

他挥土把人类埋起来，心里想着这些人类看见个巨人在埋他们会怎么想。

他们会感激微笑吗？会像那个奇怪的红头发人类一样尖叫吗？或者怒视着他，咬牙切齿？这个巨人怎么敢以为它在帮忙，当它的同类已经咬碎我们的尸体？当我们正是让它的同类害死的？

猎手不明白。也许他们会像在森林里那样。惊讶无比，恐怖至极，然后发怒，用黑漆漆的藤条和长刀追他。他知道为什么他们这么想。当他们看着他的时候，当他们眼里只看得见他是个什么东西：一个巨人... 除此以外什么都不会是。他想人类带着一种死亡的恐惧活过一生，无法再指责他们对他的态度。虽然他没怎么见过人类，他完全明白他对于他们到底是个什么。

他抚平坑上的土，看见另一个巨人出现在地平线上，四肢抓地奔跑。

猎手眯着眼困惑地看它那副奇怪的样子，想着一些巨人的奇怪征状沉思不已，想着他们身体扭曲，动作诡异，却怎么还是一样的贪吃。最后他愤怒地呼呼喘息，准备打上一架再说。

他会找到剩下的人类的，但是现在他要先为伤痛报仇了。

——————————————

好天气，三笠漫不经心地想着，又捡起一根木柴，握在手里结实又干燥。

即使纯粹从美学的角度讲，今天的确很美好。太阳给土地镀上琥珀的柔光，田野上金光灿烂，清风徐来，青草荡漾。

然而，她的注意力却全在三丈开外的一只喜鹊，尖利的长喙正伸向爪间挣扎的小小棕鸟。

三笠只听得一阵微弱鸣叫，看见翅膀扑扑翻动，草丛沙沙作响。她无声地消失在田野边，向大门过去。没人注意到她从一帮宿醉赌徒中间溜过。赌徒，乃是自号城墙守卫者的驻守兵团。

没人，只除了一个金发士兵，汉尼斯，从牌桌上抬起眼睛来微微笑着向她点点头。她从闹市穿过，只有脚步轻微的放缓表示出她看见他了。

“这小丫头冷得就跟个冰块儿似的，汉尼” 一个男人大笑起来。

“她受得够多的了，别去管她，” 汉尼斯只含糊地咕哝一声，又转回牌局里去了。

三笠穿过闹市，瞧了瞧鱼摊，看人切下脑袋，挖出胃肠。

在她身后钟声响起，标志着兵团归来。她脚步不停，逆着人流走。但是人毕竟太多了，她很快就被推到街边，奋力想从人海里挤出去。

“莫西！莫西！“ 一个女人的声音。街上的人纷纷投去怜悯的目光。三笠看见一个苍老的女人在队伍里左右寻找，发现有一刻自己的呼吸都停顿住了。

然后她看见了真正美好的东西。

一个男人从队伍里冲出来，把女人狠狠搂进怀里，她皱纹密布的面庞覆满了喜极而泣的泪水。

三笠怔怔站在原地，双手紧紧地攥在口袋里，一动不动地看着那对母子。

“外头是不是没有以前那么多了？” 周围一个女人悄声说。

“比上次好点儿，可是我就想不通他们干嘛还要出去。” 另一个回道。

三笠重重地呼气，转回走回... 家。 

”三笠你回来了，一路收获还不错吗？“ 她进门的时候格里沙的声音从厨房传过来。

“嗯，” 三笠出声，把木头倒进柴和箱子里。

格里沙医生微微一笑，在桌边坐下整理背包。

“想跟我一起走走吗？我的船马上就开，我不想你自己在这儿呆上一天。”

三笠轻轻点了点头，拿上外套跟上高个子男人，犹豫着关上了门。

“来吧孩子，” 那人微笑着说，领着她的手。

三笠任他牵着，过了一会儿又悄悄躲开，走在他身后。

“等一下。三笠，那不是你的朋友吗？” 他们走过一个小胡同的时候他出声问道。

三笠才从地上抬起视线，随着医生的目光一瞥。

那里站着 —— 哦不要 —— 那里站着的是艾尔敏，一群男孩子把他围起来，正低头瞪着他。

“闭嘴吧，自以为是的东西！“ 其中一个骂道。

当他们再次举起拳头，三笠怒视着男孩子们，一步迈上前去，然后想起格里沙还在，又在原地顿住了。

“我想我们最好在这儿分开，” 医生嘴角若有若无地挑起来，淡淡地说。“我们过几天再见。记得汉尼斯晚上会来看你的.... 哦然后三笠… 也别把他们打得太惨了，” 

他走的时候三笠随意点了点头，向前冲过去，眼底昏黯木然。

“哦妈的！三笠！” 一个男孩大叫一声转身就跑，他的同伴挣扎着跟上。

“你还好吗？” 三笠平淡地问，看着她的朋友疼得呻吟一声，把他从地上拉起来。

他不想要她的帮助，她知道而且对这点颇为敬佩。

“你这回又跟他们说什么了？” 她语气毫无波动。

“还是那些。就是有一天人类得从墙里出去，发现外面的世界。然后他们就打我，因为我是个 ’异教徒’ ” 男孩悲哀地说，用手抹脸上的土。

三笠对此不执一词，只是叹了口气。

“回家洗洗你的伤口。” 她简单地说，转身走了。

“晚点儿我还能去你那吗？我想给你看看那本书，” 艾尔敏轻声地问，慢慢地，小心翼翼地，带着期待地跟上他朋友绷的直直的背影。

三笠转过头，这一天来第一次真正的笑起来。

“待会儿见啦艾尔敏，”

这的确是个好天。她能感觉到。

——————————————

猎手眨眼，再眨眼。

不不，它还是在那儿。

巨大无比的一张石头脸在平原的边缘俯视下来，有他的十倍那么高，坚实坚固，在柔和的蓝色天空下突出得刺眼。

这是个什么？他盯着它自言自语，远远躲开他的同类。

他眯眼看那个东西，被它顶上动来动去的小黑点迷惑了一阵。

他分辨出小黑点的胳膊正伸在针尖儿似的脑袋上头，吃惊地瞪着。

人类... 人类在石头里面？

好吧，这倒解释了这地方这么强烈的味道，他有点儿嘲讽地想。

这也解释了为什么这儿堵着一大群同胞，对着它光滑的毫发无伤的表面抓挠。

但这解释不了他们怎么可能造的出这个！他们那么小，怎么够得着这么高？是藤条和会飞的小人儿做的吗？

不管他们怎么做到的，猎手还是，怎么说，挺佩服的。

不过要想全面地表达他的感情，他的词汇量就得再扩张几个，包括敬畏，激动，宽慰，吸引，也许还有... 恐怖。

但既然猎手词汇量还没这么多，尤其是他还在大个子身体里，他就不过是站着，睁大眼睛看着墙，屏住呼吸不知道有多久。

下一刻鸟儿惊起，从天上掠过。

下一刻有一场爆炸。

下一刻那种复杂的情绪消失得无影无踪。

他蹒跚着后退，硝烟蒸汽如砖石般扑面砸来，又猛地把他往前推，直到他发现自己栽倒一片开阔空间里。在相对安静里猎手对上他平生所见最丑恶的东西，只觉得自己的眼睛黏在上面，简直要从眼眶里掉出来。

一个巨大的，没有皮肤的怪物面朝人类的杰作，双手眼看就要把它撕成碎片。

“不不不不不不不啊啊啊啊啊啊！“ 猎手喉咙里一声嘶吼，看见那生物缓慢地，缓慢地向后抬起脚。

猎手在跑。哦他真的在跑但是平生只这一次他知道他不够快，他不够大。他怎么可能 —— 

他的人类突然出现在他脑子里，那身影快如闪电。那人和比他大无数倍的怪物战斗。

那些绿色的人类，腾上高空，砍向他同类后颈。

他想都没想就又开始跑。近一点。近一点。

那只巨人的腿开始往下动了。

分秒数过，像流淌的糖浆，吼声暴起，猎手努力跑得快一点。跑得快一点点。

近一点。近一点。

疼痛从后颈处炸开，他抓挠着把自己从倒塌的身体里挣脱出来，射出一段藤到墙上。旧的身体在地上。

但还是太晚了。危墙只剩一片砖土碎石，轰然坍塌，余震莽莽。猎手固定在墙面的微弱气力渐渐松脱。

四面环顾，他看见底下的巨人向缺口涌去，眯起眼睛。

他仰头看那个扒了皮的东西，咧嘴发出一阵野兽般的哀吼。

你，你怎么敢？你怎么敢？！你怎么敢？！！

“去去死死死死死死死！” 他在叫喊，声音在炽热苍白的怒火中破碎，他向那怪物射出藤条，扎在他背上，长矛进招。

只有蒸汽，他的攻击落在沉重的空荡荡的蒸汽里，一阵劲风热气把他摔了出去。

什么？

他向前探出藤去，再一次挂在墙上。四处寻找但是它不见了。消失在薄雾里。

“该死！” 他吼道，拳头砸进灰色的砖石里。

过了很久猎手还在原地，呆立不动想他到底看见了什么，听不见四周遥远的声音。

一个那种大小的巨人不可能会就这么消失。简直不可 —— 

我就可以，他猛然想到，但是总会留下点儿什么。

那个巨人和他一样吗？会满是思考想象吗？但是那样的话，它到底为什么要毁掉这堵墙？它怎么会任由人类死亡？

猎手的思绪陡然炸成碎片，他的脑子终于意识到他一直模模糊糊听着的那些熟悉声音是什么了。

尖叫声。

巨人在走进人类岩石中的天堂，巨人在吞食。

吼叫声撕开猎手的喉咙，他飒然一跃。翻空过墙接着 —— 停住了。

蓝绿色的眼睛惊讶地睁大了，被眼前奇怪的构造和岩石深深迷住但是他终于摆脱了他自己的震惊和联想。

不是好奇的时间。

他破空而落，腾跃回身立在一个大个巨人背上，长矛亮出。

狩猎开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: Kalura/Carula/卡尔拉，原著艾伦的妈妈。即前章的“她”，原作者注说已经很久...很久没有出现，他们上一次见面的时候艾伦太小啦


	5. 崩离

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补档，居然忘了给AO3发  
Lofter地址：http://theodora942698.lofter.com

猎手落在高高的建筑上，用手擦掉脸上的汗水，再次把绿色兜帽在头上罩牢。

第十斩猎物正在栖枝下融化。

“是利威尔兵长！” 不远处，一个女人叫道，听起来就像突然松了口气，那么高兴和激动。猎手不由自主地向下看去。只见那个 “兵长” 从灰色的砖石间倏地掠过，动作优雅，流畅，他发现自己根本移不开眼睛。

那人疾弛如影，圈转长剑，轻巧一跃，双刃没入后颈如红刀过黄油。当他跳回来，落在建筑上的时候，猎手才赫然看出这是哪个人类。

黑头发在日光下金光闪烁，银灰色眸子一晃而过，晴空之下，那里似有一道蓝色阴影。

是他。他的人类，进退如风，永远护住自己，还是所有人的守护。

… 他们叫他利威尔兵长 …

猎手感觉自己的嘴唇弯曲，但不是往常一样为了嘶吼。它们向上翘起，带着胸口突然而至的陌生情感。他着迷地看着，那个移动的人影朝下一个目标腾跃而去。

我发誓他以前看起来好像更高一点儿… 猎手轻轻叹了一口气，紧盯着那人影消失在远处。

“不要，求求你！放我走吧！求求你啊！” 

猎手把视线从他的快要消失的人类身后扳回来，四处去找求救声传来的方向。

深吸一口气。没时间休息。没时间看他。没时间让他... 

疼痛的滚烫的呼吸刺激着喉咙，猎手重新战斗。他又一次不得不忍受早先时候阴魂不散的变身副作用。休息得等等。他得帮忙。他至少得试试。

在人类的领地里用他的藤蔓显然跟森林里不太一样。他不能再飞得那么高，而且固定点又少又远。最糟还不止这个，而是那些藤蔓末端的银闪闪的叉子。抓钩（这是它的名词，尽管猎手还不知道）有一半的几率从石头上弹下来，所以他总得靠着自己的轻盈和力量从一栋建筑跳到另一个，跑下垂直的石头，利用巨人柔软的肉身四处周旋。

扣住长矛，他跑向新的求救，见一个女人，苍白脏污的头发，深色沟壑布满脸颊，泪水充满双眼。下半身卡在巨人牙齿中，鲜红色的围巾随着每一次缓慢咀嚼在空中轻柔地飘动。

他无声地探身向前，绕上它的手掌，等那怪物的眼睛发现他，在变态的喜悦中皱成一条缝，等大嘴张开，向新来的猎物咬下去。时机到来，猎手纵身直越，抓住那女人，从身侧一跃而下，用他的长藤把两人拉向倾斜的高塔。他轻轻放下那妇人，手指短暂地在她脸颊上停留，安抚一段语无伦次的，抽泣的感激，然后转身面对白胡子的蹒跚的巨人。

一藤射向它的眼睛，另一支打进脖子。巨人灰蒙蒙的眼睛被打穿，又惊又痛地甩头，粘稠的血色液体洒个满身。猎手抽回那藤条，借体重荡过去，长矛飒然穿颈。大功告成，他跳回斜塔，慢慢地，局促地探向那妇人。

大片的血，她的腿只剩了一条条微小的血肉，她的嘴唇沾着鲜亮的，不正常的红色。

“谢谢你。哦 谢谢你啊，” 她安静的呼吸，用无神的手寻找他的。 

猎手在她身旁跪下，手握住她的手，看着她棕色的眼睛。那双眼睛看见他兜帽下的脸，震惊的睁大了。

“孩子… 你怎么这么小？怎么回事？” 

猎手什么都没有说，只是迎住她的目光。

“你没有… 衬衫，你… 不冷吗？” 她微弱地说，每一口呼吸都比上一次更难。

女人的微笑看起来那么悲伤，她手指哆嗦着，把围巾从自己脖子上取下来，围在不知所措的孩子身上。

他惊讶地只能看着她，看她的眼睛，直到意识到它们如此宁静。如此凝固。

… 他的视线开始扭曲，模糊，有什么东西淌过他的脸。

他用手揉眼睛，那里是湿的。

一阵沉重的脚步声响在屋顶上，恐惧的气息压倒了困惑。

“长官，我们被包围了。下一步怎么做？“ 一个低沉的声音。

男孩最后一次凝望一动不动的女人。随后猎手站起来，扯下兜帽，让自己的脸就此沉没在阴影里。

大约有十个人站在他面前，鲜血淋漓，蹒跚颤抖，大部分都穿着棕色的制服，说话的男人则身着熟悉的绿斗篷。

他们不胜惊讶地注视他：一身兵团的军绿，沉稳坚定的站着，身上只穿了一件不合身的撕破的裤子，黑色的绳索从全身绕过。血红色的围巾绕在脖子上，厚厚的布料勉强露出下巴。

“你确定他是个队长？” 一个人弱弱地低声问另一个。

“他刚刚一个人撂倒了八只巨人，你没看见吗？他还能是个什么？” 另一个厉声回道。

猎手若有所思地看看这些充满恐惧的人类。他们叫他长官... 

他们想要什么… 命令？但是不应该有首领什么的做这些吗？

他想起那个小小的他的人类 —— 

—— 利威尔兵长 —— 他的名字是利威尔兵长 —— 

—— 他已经远离，深入人类的领地。

他眺望出去，然后看回自己周围，看着巨人。有五个在左边，不是太远，十个在右边。

好吧... 临时首领... 

他转身面对他的小队，伸手指指三个抖得最小，笑得最不凄惨的。他又指指十个巨人，手往回一勾，指指他能看见的附近最高的建筑。

“… 你想我们把它们引到那去？为了什么？“ 短暂的疑惑停顿之后，其中一个问道。

猎手点点头，指指另外四个，同样做了一遍，向着另外七个巨人。

他们犹豫地点点头。

他用手画了一大圈，向回拉过来。

“就只是把它们引到这里？远离平民？“ 一个小雀斑紧张地说。

“但是我们会被杀死的！为什么 —— 你为什么不说话？！” 他转向说话的人，兜帽遮住的脸沉默地对着他，对方向后退了一步。

猎手慢慢指指他，又指指旁边流着眼泪的另一个，示意两人跟上，抱起妇人的尸体放进高个子怀里。他给了他们一个大拇指，两人迟疑着点了点头。他转过身，藤蔓弹射而出，飒然跃出，两个人在后边紧紧跟随着，不时短暂地停下，抱起一具尸体递给他们，或者只是自己抱着。

这时候他才听见一声尖叫，

“三笠！不要！我们得走了！”

他举起一只手示意另外两人停下，把刚捡到的瘦小的尸体递给他们，打手势让他们往城市另一端去，那里有最多的人类在聚集。两人犹豫着点了点头，看看他们逃离的方向，显然松了口气。

猎手懒得掩饰，厌恶地哼了一声，跳下建筑，翻身下落，撞在几米外的鹅卵石上。

听见尖锐的抽气声，他往上瞪了一眼，挥手让他们离开。

“汉斯带上爱尔敏。跑，它来了。” 一个女孩低声地说，把猎手的注意力带回眼前之景。

“我们不会丢下你的！” 矮小的金发男孩喊着，徒劳地用手去搬一块废墟。下面压着个女孩。

“那你爷爷又怎么办？你要留下他一个家人都不剩了吗？一个人？他必须得有你！” 女孩厉声说，声音单薄，在她愤怒的哀求里几乎破碎。

“那我呢？！我必须得有你，想都别想就这么把我丢在这儿！” 男孩叫起来。他绝望地试图把一整栋建筑从她身上搬下来，指甲一阵乱抓，纷纷断裂出血。

一个高个子的金发男人把女孩的手在他手里握住。

“别这样，三笠。我不会把任何一个孩子丢下。我要去和这家伙战斗，然后我们一起把你揪出来。” 男人说着，不再试图移动柱子，而是站起身来，一人向怪物冲去 —— 

—— 然后他停下了。在数十年深埋的尖历的恐惧里，他的身体僵住，停下，呆呆望着扭曲，冷酷，断裂的怪物的微笑，望着强烈的饥饿目光，鲜红色的嘴。猎手闻到男人身上翻滚的恐惧气息，低吼一声。就算他真的能这样去战斗，他最后也只不过是被一口吃下去，留着另外两个一个一个死掉。

猎手不再出声，向前跑去。越过恐惧的男人，倏地闪跃过中等巨人抓来的手指。他在片刻之间就位，遮架劈砍，斩断双腿肌腱。巨人倒地挣扎，后颈已森森然削断。猎手不理会扑腾的四肢，爬上背部对准后颈再来一击。庞大的身躯轰然一阵，直震得他猛向后飞去，撞在墙上。

任务完成，笑容扭曲的巨人倒在地上再无声息。

胸口尖锐滚烫的刺痛让他缩了缩身子，猎手费力地站起来，擦掉脸上的汗水和眼睛里的泪水。

他从巨大的身体上跳下来，向惊得一动不动的男孩和女孩走去，两人睁大眼睛盯着他，嘴张成两个圆圆的’O’。他挥手让男孩往后退，把手伸进木头屋梁。那东西正把女孩牢牢钉在地上。

他对上她的眼睛，点了点头，然后小心地试着往上抬。一股尖刺似的疼痛像火一样蔓延过胸口，他咬紧牙关。

当屋梁抬起来的时候，他听见一阵低声惊叫，然而高个子的男人却只是惊讶地呆望着，一动不动。猎手低低骂了一声，但金发男孩反应更快，已经把几乎移不开眼睛的女孩子拽了出来。他在她出来的一瞬间放下木头。它彻底垮塌崩溃，在脚下留下一阵震荡的回声。

几人仍然看着猎手不放，他矮身蹲下，轻灵的手指抚过女孩的伤口。她疼得浑身哆嗦，每痛得“嘶” 一声，就听见他的喃喃低语。

“你不… 冷吗？ ” 

猎手看着颤抖的，活生生的孩子，小心地摘下那条红色的围巾，松松地绕在她的头和脖子上。

她... 一个人类比像他这样的巨人更需要它。

风凉凉地吹过他的脖子，他不说话了，从女孩看向那个男孩。

嗯 有什么不太对。他仔细地感受自己的脖子，想着到底是什么，然后他听见迟疑的声音。

“呃, 嘿。你有几岁了？” 高个子的金发男人小心翼翼地问。

他的兜帽。

眼睛猛然睁大，他伸手去够那帽子，把它重新拉回到头上。

天杀的。他像这样有多久了？他们能看出他不是人类吗？他知道他的身体看起来就像正常比例但是他的脸又怎么样？他唯一见过它的时候也只是透过变形的波浪… 

他们意识到了吗？他们那样看着他，有一瞬间他以为他们已经... 但是没有人攻击或者跑开… 

他立时站起来，松开女孩的手，挥手让男人抱她离开。他把手递给那个机敏的金发男孩，把他从地上拉起来，挥手让他跟着跑。然后自己转过身，捡起长矛，飞藤攀上岩石，（终于做利索了一次）腾空离开，把突然的呼喊抛在身后。

天杀的，他自言自语，努力把那几个人类的身影抛在脑后。

这才注意到动作里拖延的不适感。

银色空气用掉了太多。他已经不够快，体重正在往下坠，即便他努力让身体尽可能轻盈。他停在小建筑的尖峰上，四处搜索之前找他问命令的人类。扫过视最近的区域，一转头便看见一小群巨人，20个左右，围住一个圆形的尖石头，几个人类正拼命抓在上面。

他的目光闪烁不定，飞快地思索留给自己的选项。他自己的呼吸在胸口变得痛苦，尖锐，潮湿，刺痛伴着吸进来的每一口气。他不太可能救得了这些人类了。那些人类，只不过做了他让他们做的事... 

一个大型巨人握着一个人类在手里，猎手的决定改不得了。

“万物崩离于顷刻。”

“有太多将要被毁灭。” （注1）

“不！” 

猎手从栖枝上一跃而下，手伸进牙齿间。恍然间石林里蒸汽一片。巨人猎手站直了，吼叫声在利齿间震荡。他向前扑去，身后巨石龟裂翻滚。他努力往前跑，快一点，快一点，快一点啊。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

他的拳头擂进第一个巨人的头颅，碾碎大脑和骨头。巨人的手松开了，人类掉进猎手的掌心里。

“什 —— 什么情况？“

“它们越过我们打架？“

“把康纳带出去！我们杀了它！”

“等着！别动它！” 一个低沉的，有点熟悉的声音。

猎手举起他的手，护住后颈，手上骨架嶙峋，肌肉慢慢复生。他轻轻的把仍然在挣扎的人类放在面前的高楼前，张开手掌。

人类僵住了。震惊溢于言表，他手里的是最震惊的一个。

轻柔的咕噜声穿过胸膛，他几乎是温柔的歪头。

动啊笨蛋。我又不会在自己手掌心里跟你战斗。

“康纳，它想让你下来。” 一个人类呆滞地说。猎手的眼睛在披着绿斗篷的雀斑脸上短暂停留。

“长官，我们被包围了。下一步怎么做？”

那个人类叫康纳跳下他的手，猎手退回去，眼睛仍然盯着苍白的人类。

他的眼睛移开了，脚下的巨人开始挣扎，徒劳的站起来，半个头骨已经长回来，大脑暴露在外，血肉模糊。带着咳血的咆哮，巨人抬脚踩上它的后颈，向左右扭。

“它弄死它了！” 其中一个叫起来。

“是他！” 绿斗篷说。

猎手眨眨眼，摇着头跳开，远离人类。他没时间听了。摸寻的手仍然等着他的人类，贪婪的眼睛看不见牺牲。但它们很快会注意到他。尤其是猎手开始急切地当起他的人类守护。

我的人类... 他自言自语，捣碎了红发巨人的脑袋。

画面和影子充满了他的眼睛，画面里是轻巧的人类在他的森林里破风而过，断手埋葬在尘沙之下，是妇人凝固的眼眸。他把小型巨人撕成两半，扭动的残肢踩进泥里。

他想起他的人类，小小的，不服输，想起在他森林里，那群人类曾那样充满感激，想起那些人类围在他面前，想起两个小小的人类多么生机勃勃。他的手洞穿腹腔，扯出内脏丢在地上。

我的人类啊！他脑海里有什么在嘶吼，他破穿血肉，拆骨裂筋，斩四肢，断齿舌，血洒大地，骨入土石。

突然之间只有寂静。他周身一无所有。

细小的苍白的骨骼碎片在他脚下。蒸汽升腾的血肉犹在身边。

它们都去哪了？

他身上雾气茫茫，滋滋作响，组织慢慢重生。

他惊讶的低头看，左胳膊正慢慢往上长。

他什么时候丢了它？

他轻轻摇头，身体摇晃，世界在倾斜。

有声音钻进他逐渐变黑的视野，他摇头，不想倒下。

“我们应该现在袭击，趁着它很虚弱，免得这奇行种冲我们来！”

“不！你没看见吗？！它杀了20个巨人，全靠它自己，然后它还站着！它们还他妈想吃它呢！“

“但是，没巨人了！它会冲我们来的！“

巨人举起右手，他相对来说比较完整的一只，护在后颈上，从声音里慢慢退开。

“它没杀康纳！”

“它是奇行种啊！你不能预测它要干什么！我们得 ——”

“谁也别动它，” 一个冷酷的，冷静的声音。

所有人类都安静了，猎手转身去看是谁号令了这场宁静 —— 他呆住了，瞳孔对上目光。一时间，欣喜若狂和欣然解脱几乎把他淹没。

是他的人类，立在五米开外，高楼上巍巍然注视。

他的眼睛原来真的是灰色的，月光下的湖水… 他不确定他想象中有没有想到过。如果他有嘴唇的话，猎手确定看见他的人类的时候，它们会像之前那样向上卷起…他的人类… 总是就那么直直地注视着他… 手上刀光闪烁 …

猎手忽然意识到下一秒要发生什么。好像一整湖的冰灌进胃里，把难得的陌生的温暖一瞬间冻结成悚然的恐佈。

他要死了。他是个巨人，他要死了。

“难得一个样品不是吗…” 他的人类叹息道，狭长的双眼盯住这个冻在原地的巨人。他的表情那么冰冷，好像终年不化，全无感情，眼里昏沉阴郁，晦暗不明。

猎手的指头扣住后颈。

“我告诉过你了利威尔！他是活的！哦哦哦哦哦！你看！你看啊你！他知道他自己的弱点，我就是知道他现在在做什么！” 另一个嗓音，有点熟悉。

猎手看向红头发女人，惊讶地认出她来 —— 那个对着他上一幅身体发出奇怪噪音的人。他的眼睛从一个人晃到另一个，不敢让他们离开他的视线。

“哦.... 有趣，”男人评论。和他的话截然相反，那人依然板着脸冷着语气。

“我们现在要怎么做？” 猎手身后有人说道。

猎手睁大眼睛。他们到了他身后。他太过于关注那个人，都不知道还有别的人类到了。他向左跨一步，转身，试着让两边的人类同时保持在视野里。

“别给我动，狗屎脸。” 他的人类警告他，那声音真残忍，一丁点儿生气都没有。

“利威尔！别这样！你会把他吓跑的！” 红头发的那个冲他吼，扯他的斗篷，她矮个子的队友有一瞬间不得不中断和巨人的对视。

猎手抓住了机会，转身狂跑，蒸汽像云朵一样飘在他身后，他向一栋栋建筑扑去，越来越远。

“妈的！” 他听出这声音在他身后，太近了，就在身后。

恐慌从他骨头里爬过，他加速，慌不择路，撞上岩块又穿过土石跑开。

“这次你别想从我身边逃走了，” 他又听见他的声音，近在咫尺，太近了。

“让他停下，他在朝船跑！” 另一个在很远后方大喊，声音因为恐惧而紧绷。

“都给我别碰它！那归我了的！“ 沙哑的声音，近在耳边。

猎手一惊，向右退去，身体轻巧而流畅。属于他的人类的最后一幕刻在他的眼眸里：震惊的，几乎是绝望的表情终于出现在他脸上块，他疾驰而来，乘势转向追上巨人。巨人跑的更快了。甩开他的追踪者。但这都毫无用处，什么东西绊上他的脚，带着纯然的力量和速度，劈下双足，逼着他向后直跌过去，摔在高楼上。疼痛从每一处伤口钻进来，手臂陷在身侧动弹不得… 冷风掠过后颈… 风？

他别无出路。

他闭上眼睛。

疼。

这个词，简单来说，就是猎手从滚烫的血红肌肉里把自己撕扯出来时对整个世界的唯一描述。

没有别的词可以用。只有疼。纯萃，不加稀释，几乎是在吞噬他的脑子和身体。比伤痛还要多，比痉挛还持久不减，比痛苦还要单纯又恒定。

但是它不会打倒他。他不会认输。

他逼着流血的眼睛睁开，颤抖的四肢爬过破碎额度岩石块，爬过木头向有光的地方去，远离他衰退的身体。

他无头乱撞，扑向倾斜的光晕，发现它碎了，碎片侵入血肉。

不。不要停下。动起来。战斗。活着。战斗啊。

藤弹射出去，借力向前拉着它；最后的银色空气推动着他直到所剩无余。

没有空气了，没有光了，没有... 

世界快要消失了，浓烈的甜腻的血味充满了舌头。

还有最后一个。一个声音。清脆的说话声。

“汉尼斯！你还好吗？刚才那是 —— 三笠！是他！哦上帝啊！汉尼斯，快起来！帮帮我把他捞起来！”

一切都消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 这两句我翻的不好。原文分别是“Bald wird zu viel gebrochen sein.”和 “ Too much will soon break.”两句差不多一个意思，但我其实觉得含义很多，可以理解成巨人握着人类如果捏碎了对于艾伦来讲打击太重，也可以是这一刻他选择化身巨人去战斗，就会瞬间打破很多东西，比如他想作为人类战斗的愿望，和利威尔和平相见的机会... 还可以是格言式的预言，陈规将要被打破，从此不再只有人类对抗巨人。
> 
> 我想了半天译成“万物崩离于顷刻。”和“有太多将要被毁灭。”求看法求评论，求探讨求指点。造成迷惑，太抱歉了。
> 
> 喜欢的话记得给原作太太Kudos!


	6. 他的朋友们

眼前浓烟滚滚，簌簌作响，血肉正凭空消失在风里。

利威尔怔怔站在原地，对着一滩融化的骨头和浓血。

“它肯定是跌下来摔断了脖子，” 不知道哪个说了这么一句。他并不真的在乎是谁。他只是看着人类货真价实的最后希望一寸一寸消失，不发一言。

“利威尔，” 空洞的声音在他耳边，他扭头正撞上韩吉的死亡凝视。

“我知道，” 他低声抱怨，接住她的目光，眼睛一眨不眨。他们对视了漫长的，紧张的一分钟，最后韩吉叹了口气挪开了眼睛，去看他们脚下的空地。

“... 那是同一个巨人。我是说完全是同一个... 利威尔，怎么可能？”

“你怎么会觉得我知道？四眼儿？” 

“我一开始觉得也许他们是亲戚什么的。但是当他那么看着我... 那就像是，他认出我来了... 他有智力啊。就是同一个，就是森林里那巨人，”

利威尔哼了一声。

“但是也说不定是我搞错了。他盯着你的时候，利威尔... 你觉出来了吗？他确确实实就是认识你，但你可从来没有 ——” 

“我见过它，两年前，在同一片该死的森林，” 利威尔无力地说，额头捂在手里那样子简直就像准备往自己脸上扔一坨屎。

气氛静了一秒。

“... 你，刚才，说，什么？”

“嘁... 我说就是它，一只该死的巨人救了我的命。新兵把我砸晕过去之后，你在木车斗里找到我之前。它干掉了来追我的巨人，就像踩死的他妈的臭虫一样把它打扁了。” 

利威尔只来得及听见一声短促的吸气，两只发狂的手拎起他的衣领，撞上狂魔科学家的死亡凝视。

“... 那么你是要告诉我，你认识这家伙整整两年，只 不 过 没 跟 我 说？” 韩吉婉转的，蜂蜜一样甜的语调。

利威尔简直是吼着回答她,“我还以为那他妈就是个梦，我烧糊涂了。杀自己同胞的巨人？我以为我在发疯 —— 而且它怎么可能照顾我的伤，照顾到那种程度？"，把那双手从领子上拔下来，兀自冲着粘在衣服上的尘土大皱眉头。

韩吉的眼睛好像又活过来了，上下打量着小个子男人，惊讶地眨眨眼。

“你说他救了你的命并且把你包起来了？那怎么可能做的出来！？就算他能有这种智力，那手也太大了，都能捏碎你。”

“是的... 一定有什么从头到尾都被我们漏掉了，我不喜欢被蒙在鼓里。现在，查出来这到底是个什么东西之前，我们假设同一个巨人死了两次。” 他们同时向下看去，街道上最后的血迹溶化，白骨成灰。

“... 他复活过一次... 还会不会再来一次？”

“如果它还能活的话，我们不会毫无准备了。” 男人眼里暗光闪烁。

韩吉盯着利威尔的脸，嘴唇扬起一个诡异的弧度，眉飞色舞。

“利威尔兵长！” 一个新的声音插进来，带着一阵粟然的恐怖和绝望彻底结束了谈话。

“又一只奇行种来了，它破坏了罗塞的大门！我们失去了城墙。”

——————————————

那孩子还没醒来。

鉴于他刚刚浑身是血的摔在他身上，滚到鹅卵石上，血流的跟小溪一样，艾尔敏一点儿也不觉得奇怪。

不 —— 他要是能醒过来，艾尔敏才会觉得奇怪。刚刚过了两天，他看起来就好像随时能睁开眼睛，如果轻轻的咕哝声和不时的转身还算不了数的话。他的呼吸已经不再有嘶嘶喇喇的响动，如柱的血液和耳鼻里浊黄色的液体也止住了，脸庞不再是青蓝色的，他的皮肤，虽然仍然冰冷，却已经回到浅棕色的了。

“他怎么可能还活着？” 他又问了三笠一遍。他们正围着那孩子坐在船上，尽可能快地远离坍塌的城墙。人类长久的希望随着铠之巨人的硬闯，轰然坍塌，只剩下徒然破碎的砖石和燃烧殆尽的眼泪。三笠没有回答，只是低头看着男孩，把他血痕累累的头靠在她膝盖上，一只手正扶着他的胳膊，另一只攥着他给她围上的那条红巾。

艾尔敏叹息着，看见身旁汉尼斯的头被包在血红的纱布里，脸上神情复杂。

“他的装置完全不对。” 他突然开口，把两个孩子吓了一跳。

“什么？” 艾尔敏有点奇怪地问。

“带子是用什么草的叶子系在一块儿的，他没有搭扣，散弹筒磕得太厉害了简直不可能还能用，抓钩变形了，而且太钝了，” 他一口气列出来，探过身去更仔细地看着男孩，“带子绕得根本不对 —— 所以他不可能好好把体重撑上去 —— 还有腰带。丢了这个要命的扣，他不可能在上面待过三秒钟，就别提用这玩意了。“

“可他就是能用，他用得比我见过的所有人都好，”艾尔敏没法同意，目光在男孩沉睡的脸和汉尼斯困惑担忧的脸之间游移。

“是啊，我很久没看见任何人像他这样… 而他看起来也就十岁，十二岁，” 汉尼斯揉着眉头低声说。

“这说不通啊！他还穿着调查兵团的斗篷呢！看这后面的标志，” 汉尼斯猛地说起来，挥手指着绿色的袍子。那袍子揉皱了，摊在男孩脖子底下，在三笠大腿和木头甲板的空隙之间。

三笠猛地抬起头，瞪着汉尼斯伸出的手，直到它弱弱地收回去了。

“他，他会不会就是兵团的...” 艾尔敏声音小心翼翼的。三笠转过头，一眨不眨的盯着他，他声音更低了。

“我的小子，兵团是在不顾一切的招兵，但是就算他们，也不会抓小孩的。” 

“别叫我你的小子。” 艾尔敏短促的说，不安地揉搓眼角，把话题拉回去，“那他又是怎么学会所有这些的？”

汉尼斯露出一个颓丧的笑，向后靠去。不料脑袋磕在船板上，疼得抽搐一下。“这才是问题，对不对？还有：到底在哪儿能找到他的家人，还有我们从他身体里拔出一吨玻璃还有各种破烂，到底为什么他现在还没死，还有这个，这他妈到底是个什么玩意？” 他一通说完，指指艾尔敏旁边的木头长矛。

艾尔敏垂下眼睛仔细研究那东西。其实他之前没怎么注意，只不过把它和救命恩人一起从水里捞出来罢了。在他自己手里，这兵器显得格外修长结实，青苔斑驳，三根坚韧的，厚重的木条用黑绳和长草牢牢绑住。而在那个动物般长发凌乱的男孩子手里，不余不陋，杀气逼人。

在长矛顶端，有专杀巨人的刀锋做刃。艾尔敏把它转过来，试探着划过指尖。

“是钝的？” 他禁不住脱口而出。

“是什么？！” 汉尼斯呆了一秒，随后伸手学着艾尔敏的样子做了一遍。“真的！你都没法拿这东西切黄油... 但是他使这个... 啊这根本讲不通啊我要疯了。” 他两只手绝望地插进头发里抓挠，放开了刀片。

男孩在沉眠里发出一声呻吟，瞬间三人的注意力都回到他身上。

“卡尔拉... 不要啊... ” 他呢喃着再次陷入昏迷，脸上渐渐安详宁静。

“他就和我们差不多大，” 三笠仰头寻找汉尼斯的眼睛，无声的恳求悬在空气里。

汉尼斯哼了一声。

“好吧。要是你就这么想留着他的话 —— 别显得这么惊讶艾尔敏，我知道你 —— 我们想办法别给自己找麻烦。我可不想他妈的铅笔刀贩子来告他偷刀片。” 他靠过来，想把绿斗篷从男孩身上摘下来。

刹一刻五根手指钳子似的扣住手腕，把那只手狠狠钉在原地。

一时间鸦雀无声。

“汉斯，放开他的斗篷。”艾尔敏反应过来。

男人放开斗篷，男孩松手，眼睛仍然紧闭着，把世界关在门外。呼吸均匀而深长。汉尼斯坐在那儿，不敢动手了。

“… 好吧... 好好...” 他慢慢地挪回原位去了。

“让我们先这么说，调查兵团的谁把这个给他裹上的，为了让他暖和点儿。至少先拿这个把他的’装置’ 藏起来，” 艾尔敏小声说，努力被男孩无意识动作吓一跳的状态里缓过来。汉尼斯小心地靠坐回来，盯着那孩子，但是保持距离。

三笠只是静静地注视着躺在自己膝盖上的男孩子，目光里带着艾尔敏见过她最温柔的神情。

“你的腿还好吗三笠？” 

“并不那么疼了，” 她答道，终于抬头冲他微笑了一下。

“汉尼斯带上艾尔敏，跑，它来了！”

艾尔敏把头靠在她肩上，闭上眼睛，试着缓和自己的呼吸。

“......千万别再来一次了，” 

三笠在他身旁不安地动了一下。

“...永远别再这么对我了，别让我看着你死掉，” 他对着她的肩膀喃喃地说。

“艾尔敏——”

“不要，三笠。你就发誓别再这么做了。” 艾尔敏涣散的目光对上她的。

三笠看起来很惊讶，但她终于点了点头。艾尔敏垂下头，一阵抽泣让他全身颤抖，头发地下来，挡住了他的眼睛。

“可现在我们又要怎么办？” 他不知问谁，压抑的声音随着每一次颤抖的抽泣越来越弱。

“我不知道。” 三笠用手搂着他，把他拉到她怀里，另一只手紧紧抓着救了她命的男孩。

————————————

…温柔的手指梳过他的头发。

卡尔拉... 

他隐约在微笑，不由自主侧过去寻找那抚摸。那双手不动了，但是没有离开他。

猎手皱起眉头，那双手是温暖的。真的温暖的。

蓝绿色的眼睛忽闪着睁开了，他猛地发现一个人正看着自己，有些担忧似的，嘴上轻轻地笑。片刻间他吓得一动也不敢动，盯着这个陌生的人类：他竟然胆大到敢碰他。

他噌得一下站起来，转身一条腿向后撤，另一条撑住地，双臂格挡护住自己。天地在倒转，灼热的抽痛从头到脚，但是他撑着站住了，眼睛眯起来，考虑战况。

“嘿，冷静点，你感觉好些没有？” 一个金发男孩小心翼翼地慢缓缓起身，双手摊开，向他示意无事。

猎手看看这个，又看向另一个人，他意识到周围坐着不少人，都盯着他看。他不停四下环顾，就要喘不过气来了。

“你很安全，” 有一个女孩看着他的眼睛说。一条红围巾紧紧围在她身上。

猎手这才恍然认出来。他意外的觉得放松，肩膀上紧绷的疼痛似乎减轻了。是这两个人类找到他的... 

“我叫艾尔敏，这是三笠，” 金发的那个，艾尔敏，用柔软的语调对他讲。

他的眼睛有种安静的感觉，目光一直在向下看，而不是直视对方，语调抑扬顿挫，有点害羞... 他瘦小单薄的样子被猎手不假思索地补充进了他的名字里。

“见到你很高兴... 我是耶格尔。”他步伐不太稳，撤回格挡姿势，只是忡忡地看着男孩说。

余光里他看到女孩绷紧了身体。

该死。我说错了话吗？他们能看出来吗？

“呃，什么？” 艾尔敏一脸困惑。他的眉毛都皱起来了。

... 人类好像就是不能懂他的话... 

猎手也皱了一会儿眉，然后又试了一次。

“我 —— 名字耶格尔 —— 呃是猎手，” 

带着红围巾的女孩听见他的名字愣了一下，站起来望着他。

“耶格尔...” 她喃喃地念了一遍。

猎手眯眼看看她，看着这个年轻的人类上上下下。

忽地一下他脚下的地面晃动，他警觉地四下环顾，转头太快差点儿摔倒，有一阵慌乱从心口直冲到指尖。突然艾尔敏冲到他身边试图把他拽下来，只坚持了瞬间，又在他的惊觉挣扎下放开了。那个女孩，三笠，轻轻地嘘了一声。

“你不应该乱动的，你的伤还没好呢。”

猎手不信任地打量她。但是，无端由的，无理智无判断的，他感到越来越放松了，靠在她身上，任由对方把他搂进一个温暖的怀抱。他始终觉得不明白，低头看看金发的小男孩，那孩子几乎是被这懵懵懂懂的表情逗笑了。

“你没事儿啦，” 他告诉他，手忽然放在他手上，紧紧地捏了捏。

猎手低头看那只小手，在他晒黑的粗糙的皮肤上显得又苍白又脆弱。他坐下，茫然地从一个看向另一个，两个人的目光还都围着他。他们的表情，陌生又跟什么相似，嘴唇往上挑着，眼眸又柔和又平静，被这么看着... 感觉就像… 烫的什么东西... 温和的... 

和什么… 不同的... 

猎手觉得脸发烫，低下头避开他们的目光，手足无措，一无所知，茫然间反应不得。

幸亏他还什么都没做，另一个男人就出现了。

一个高个子的金发男人，挑着眉毛低头看着他们仨，在猎手身旁大大咧咧地坐下。猎手煞一惊，之前逼退的紧张十倍返还，后背都要炸起来了。三笠感觉到怀抱里的男孩微微的颤抖和僵硬，又皱起眉头。男人手里拿着刀，猎手只觉得恐慌万状，动弹不得，对上一双棕色的眼睛。

“汉尼斯，往后退一点。” 那个温和的小男孩从猎手看向三笠，向她微微点一点头。

金发男人，汉尼斯，后退了，猎手仍紧张万分，但那种恐惧随即就聊聊不见。他的记忆回到男人徒劳地想要救下两个孩子的时候... 但他马上就要逃走... 他不受控制地低吼一声，却只看见男人头上染血的纱布，和脸上关切的神情。

“看见你醒了真不错啊。你觉得怎么样啦？” 他保持距离，眼睛却把猎手全身扫了个遍。

男人最后盯着他的脸看，猎手终于意识到明显不过的危险 —— 他陡然翻掌护住后颈，拼命扯下兜帽，胡乱争开拥抱双手。

三个人类被惊动了，他后背一阵寒意。

“呃 —— 我很抱歉。我没想盯着你看啊... ” 那男人犹犹豫豫地，一字一字地说。

猎手转头去看那女孩，三笠，几乎就在一英寸之外却再不试图抱他。他又看见艾尔敏也收回手，若有所思地观察他。他的眼睛不断的移动，从一个看向另一个，某种东西在他胃里开始生长，掏空了底，留下一片空洞。

他们害怕他吗？他想这应该是天经地义的可是... 

“不，包歉” 他微弱地说。

恍然之间那些手臂又回到他身边，那男孩有些懊悔地向他摇摇头，又笑了。

“不，别抱歉亚，呃，耶格尔。真的，你就是吓了我们一跳，“ 

“吓？" 他脱口而出。

这时三笠又到了他面前，双手轻轻摘下他的兜帽，猎手吓得不轻，但是他任由她除去那布料，他的脸裸露在世界面前。是啊，但不是因为你。她说。

他们不怕他... 他们还不知道...

猎手长久的看着她，直到眼睛发疼才把目光从她那暗灰色的瞳孔移到周围。

他还是不能理解他看见了什么: 树在移动，青草和平原在眼前铺展开来，又擦过身边，整个世界都在微微地上下摇晃。

他们周围全是人类，之前就是这些人毫不避讳地盯着他看。现在又带着空洞的表情去盯着奇怪的眼前世界了。

“走了 —— 发生了什么？” 他问艾尔敏和汉尼斯，手模糊地一指周围。艾尔敏的眼睛冷下去，好像想起什么似的突然闭上眼。猎手只得忧心忡忡地转向汉尼斯，男人咬紧了嘴唇，然后开始讲。

显然，他们以为他问的是 ”战争后来发生了什么“ 而不是移动的树。直到故事被迟疑着讲出来，他还是没提醒他们。

猎手并不是每个词都能理解，但他忍不住一声微弱的恼恨的哀叫：

又一次。又失败了。又没能护住他们。

他们给他讲起铠之巨人。

又一个？它也有思想吗？它就跟另一个一样，也忽然消失了... 

“之后的三天我们就一直在这船上，往内墙撤啦。”

等等... 什么？

这句话问题太多了，猎手一时没反应过来从哪里问起。

“... 弎天？” 他半天才说出来。

他睡了三天？

“是啊，不过想想，你能醒过来就已经挺不错了。” 汉尼斯疲惫地打了个哈欠，“我们找到你的时候，你看起来可他妈真是糟得透透的。” 

猎手忽略听不懂的词，回想他刚才的话。

“ 川？那墙？”

他记得船，朦胧的，飘在海上，不是吗？

是大海吗... 

他的眼睛倏地亮起来，跳起来冲到他的“船” 边去，却只看见污浊的黄河。猛动这一下五脏六腑都在疼，眼前忽地黑暗，他跪在甲板上。

这一次是艾尔敏把他拉回来。

“上帝啊，别再动了，你真像个小病猫，” 他叹了口气，温柔地撑着他。猎手只觉得头晕目眩挣脱不得。“你三天前才差点儿死了。给你自己留点儿时间恢复，好了再那样跑来跑去，”

猎手虚弱的直闭眼，恍惚地从艾尔敏手臂间看见黑沉沉的天空。这天空好近啊，不是吗？

“什么？” 他抬手惺忪地挥了挥。

“这是进入内墙的通道。你很安全啦，” 汉尼斯说完，站起来去和其他乘客说话去了。猎手半晌才明白这话的意思，急急清醒过来。

还有另一堵墙保护着人类... 而他正在穿过它。

猎手啊，一个巨人，被请进了人类的心脏之地。

一滴冷汗滑下来，黑天被刹然的明光吞没，无尽头的天空在闪耀，日光煌煌流动。

“希娜之墙欢迎你，耶格尔，特洛斯特区欢迎你。” 三笠的声音幽幽响起。


	7. （7）人类生活

“滚开，小子！你过不去的。别在这儿玩自杀！” 士兵大喝一声，把棍子挥向面前那个满头乱发的小子。

猎手被赶回来，嘶了一声，他在沙土飞扬的地上挣扎，瞪着面前的两个人类。

他希望白天他们的警戒会松懈下去，只看看城门外头想进来的家伙就够多的了…这希望像飞起来的沙子一样落到底。也许凌晨的换班是个好机会，可是这帮人已经开始能认出他了，他又不敢冒险。

混在无数的人类中间，他慢慢开始自信起来，他的脸没有变形，不会有人类能看出他真正是个什么东西。但紧张感一直都在，当他绕着守墙的驻扎兵团走开，这种警惕心终于还是又把他逼回去，远远躲开那些实际上毫无意义的岗哨。

小小的自信并不真的同步，在每一个举手投足里，都有一种颤抖的不和谐音，让他极慢极慢地适应他和他的两个同伴诡异的禁闭生活。被高墙限制着，被墙上闪闪发光的兵刃无死角的包围着，他觉得有种跳动的，不舒服的东西在骨头里蹿动。

哦，他多想跑开，跳起来，去自由自在的呼吸，腾空，飞翔，像风一样。

但他的身体仍然虚弱，几乎过了一个月了他还是不能像以前那样抓起重物，他头脑发钝，身边的一切都让人觉得疲惫和愤怒。

一切，也许除了他们俩，他从后院进去，看见那两个人正和其他人类一起排在长队里，已经不只是红围巾和金头发。

他们的脸庞也许刻在猎手脑海里了。

蓝眼睛里微光闪烁，薄嘴唇，小巧的鼻子，柔和的头发让他像一朵太阳花。斑斓的黑眼睛，柔软纤细的手指，头发黑得像温暖的午夜。

—— 还有他们看他的方式，猎手说不清那些目光中的意义，但是在他所有的记忆里，只有一个人曾经那样对待他。

不，那不会让他觉得愤怒。一点儿都不。

他们一看见他，他的嘴角就扬起来了。

“艾伦，” 爱尔敏向他挥手呢。

哦，还有这个也是他逐渐才适应的：人类有不止一个名字。当三笠变成三笠·阿克曼，爱尔敏成了爱尔敏·亚鲁雷特，他就弄糊涂了。但每次他好好想想，其实也有道理：人类总是比他从前那些浑浊眼球的同伴要复杂，复杂得多。爱尔敏不真的像他的名字一样，是个士兵，但他有军人的果敢，亚鲁雷特，像是亚鲁奈雷特 —— 领袖。他能看出来，如果爱尔敏来负责什么，他的机敏睿智和友善行事会让很多人都好受得多。可惜爱尔敏本人并不这么理解这个名字，哪怕艾伦这么给他解释。

也许他还没长大到成为他名字定义的谁，就像猎手刚刚得到自己的名字的时候。

三笠，他不确定。他不知道她的第一个名字是什么意思，第二个听起来更不搭。农民？

的确，他们被要求在田地里工作，但那从来不会决定三笠是谁。

她更像个保护者，坚定不移地看顾他和爱尔敏，不管他们到底有没有要求她这么做。她安静的，秘密的微笑藏起来，只对他们两个才露出来。他仍然不知道这是为什么，他只是不愿意去问，去质疑她。

所以，在他脑子里，他偷偷地叫她三笠·阿德莉娜 —— 高贵的。

他蓝绿色的眼睛落在她身上，突然看见她怀里抱着的东西，那是面包。他努力不皱眉头。

他们又要开始逼他吃了…

他疲惫地叹了口气，慢慢地挪过去，竭尽全力让自己看起来像是开心地吃饱了。

他的小阿德莉娜不吃他这一套。

“吃，” 三笠坚决地说，面包堆到他怀里。

“已经吃过了...不要面包，” 他冲她撒谎，装作随意的耸耸肩膀。

“艾伦，你得吃东西，” 爱尔敏用他一贯安静，担忧的语气说。

猎手听见他的人类名字被这种语气一念，就开始撇嘴，在他的语言里这名字听起来像是荣誉，但又不完全是。他其实不太确定到底为什么这么叫…总之人类这时候似乎觉得比叫他“猎手”更好一点。

此时此地，他还不能成为他的曾经名字定义的谁。

“所以你的名是什么，耶格尔？” 他们下船时爱尔敏问，扶着他的胳膊和他走在一起。

猎手只是一脸困惑地看着他，直到另一个男人，爱尔敏熟悉的那个——像是某种族群——扶着三笠走到他们身边。

“你爸爸和，呃，或者妈妈叫你什么？” 爱尔敏又试了一下。

“父亲，母亲？” 

爱尔敏和三笠狐疑地对视一眼。爱尔敏的亲戚皱眉看着他。

“…就是在你小时候照顾你的人，生养你的，”

他觉得一切都不太清楚，但是又不由自主地开口回答：”不，没有，卡尔拉说小猎手，那是名吗？小？“ 

三笠摇摇头。

我们会给你想一个的，你至少得有一个用来注册公民。”

所谓 “注册” 最后其实根本就是个错误。它只不过是让所有人类都记住这有这么个他，以及不停地尝试让他吃东西。

猎手，或者说艾伦，他正在习惯这么叫自己，不喜欢吃东西。

在他看来，那整个过程过于令人不安，以至于他始终没法妥协，直到他的小阿德莉娜和小太阳花脸上的表情让他把那块棕色的东西塞进嘴里。

那块东西碰到他舌头的第一秒钟，他就知道这是个错误。

棉软的，糊状的东西在他的牙齿里面啪嗒啪嗒响，当他咽下去的时候，一整团都让人恶心。然后食物的感觉就沉甸甸地坠在他身体里，他尝试同化那个物质，加上来的陌生重量只让他浑身发痒。

几个小时以后发生的事情让整个经历更恶心了十倍。

从那以后他尽一切努力避免它，虽然无比困难，考虑到人类一天要吃三次，而他，至少从表面上看，还得当个人—— 这就是他非常害怕“另外”两个人的时候了。

猎手痛苦地咧着嘴，小心地撕下来不到三分之一，然后把面包递回给不出所料一脸震惊的爱尔敏。

他们安静地在墙边坐下，吃面包。当那两个人看着他们自己的食物，猎手——

不，艾伦，

—— 艾伦，把他的面包撕下一半填进口袋里，然后夸张地咀嚼，假装他真的在吃。他冲爱尔敏做个世界太平的微笑，却对上一双水汪汪的眼睛，那双眼睛直愣愣盯着所剩不多的饭。猎——艾伦假装的咀嚼慢下来了，爱尔敏盯着食物一动不动，眼睛里含着水光，盈盈闪闪。他的嘴唇断断续续颤抖，几乎微不可查。突然，那孩子把面包一口咽下去，然后捂住了嘴，金黄色的眉毛纠拧在一起。

爱尔敏的笑容越来越少，自从几天前开。，自从那个满脸皱纹的男人告诉他们他要走了。对艾伦来说，这只是令人困惑 —— 那个男人要去哪？为什么所有人都看起来那么难过？为什么他在他们身上，闻到恐惧？——可是他又不想逼他伤心的人类再去解释更多了。

最后，他终于不需要去问。

那天爱尔敏从城门回来，脸上未干的泪水闪烁，一个熟悉的草帽在他手里。那天一切都不一样了。

————————————

艾伦沿着城墙走，看着几百人穿过城门。

他们要去什么地方？他们是不是要走了？

这可能是个机会。他可以混进去，藏在人群里，跟着他们混出去。

可他看到一丛金色的头发，看见那个满脸皱纹的男人把一顶草帽温柔地放在蓬松的金发上，走向巨人的领地。看着爱尔敏的脸，艾伦好像被定在原地，一种冰冷的猜测流遍全身。在他身边，人们互相推挤着挪动，一张张颤动的，恐惧的脸。

倏然间他身边是爱尔敏，了无方向地撞进他怀里，小小的孩子，只知道不顾一切地从眼前的现实逃走。

爱尔敏仰头看他，蓝眼睛好像和艾伦见过的任何时候都不一样，脸色比牛奶还要苍白，艾伦伸开双臂搂住了他。

他从来没这么做过，这样紧抱着去安慰什么人。但是当他自己跟着怀里爱尔敏那停不下来的，破碎的抽泣声一同颤抖，他知道就该是这样的。

过了很长时间，但是最后，属于爱尔敏的神情又回来了，他向艾伦虚弱地点头，任由自己的手被他带着温柔的关切轻轻握着，被带着走向三笠。

三笠只看了爱尔敏一眼，就把他拉进怀里，新的眼泪又淌下来。

“总算摆脱了。” 一个挖苦的声音，不算太远。

艾伦抬起头看见两个驻守兵团的士兵站在那，盯着走过的人流。

“我们算是有的够吃了，占便宜的家伙，打哪儿来回哪儿去咯，” 

那些句子像激流一样冲过他的脑子，艾伦只觉得眼睛里有什么冻住了。他看见爱尔敏被三笠紧紧地抓着，一动不动，

“老早就该把那些擦蛋的家伙送回去，凭什么我们就得供着喂着外面的？他妈的巨人最好一次都吃干净。”

—— 艾伦在跑，他还没有意识到的时候就已经跑起来，拳头砸上墙壁，正正在“人类”脸边，砖石在他纯然的愤怒里崩裂。

“你不配做人类，你还不如巨人，”他嘶声说。生动的，动物般的眸子直直瞪着，犬牙青光凛凛。但三笠把他狠狠摁回去。

“抱歉先生，不会有下次了，”她把男孩从吓呆的士兵面前拉开，他甚至都没来得及用他有限的脑子想出什么报复惩罚。

转过街角，艾伦猛地从她的手上挣脱出来，脱力地坐在地上。

“为什么？” 他压低了声音问，几乎是在吼，竭尽全力在人类身边控制住自己。

“想想吧艾伦。他们说这种话，活该无数种报应，但是你去跟他们斗又能怎么样？”

艾伦表情空白地看着她。

“能赢，让他们不想再那么说话。”

“但是什么事儿又会发生在你身上？” 

艾伦沉默着，知道爱尔敏接下去。“谢谢你，艾伦，维护我但是… 我不希望你替我去打我的仗。我不想让你出麻烦，”

很多感觉随着他的话出现，没有一种令人愉快。

“不只是你的，每一个人类。所有的！怎么能？怎么能这么说！” 他猛地一击地面，隐约地感觉到疼痛扫上双手，瞪着面前的两人。

空的一拍寂静。

“选择你要打的仗，艾伦，否则你永远都不会赢，” 三笠最后说，拉起爱尔敏的手走了。

艾伦坐在她留下的沉默里，怔怔看着血从他的指关节渗出来。

选择你要打的仗...

他从来没选过。

他只有反应。他战斗，当他想那是对的，而那从来都是...

哦不。那不总是对的。他们说过那不是对的。

他的思绪静下来，记起当他吼叫着自己的痛苦而忘记了他的，爱尔敏脸上的神情有多受伤。他想起曾经，城墙破开的那天，他如何把人类送去当诱饵，只是为了他有时间救他的人类。他想起他如何消灭巨人，他选择何时，何地去战斗。

他的阿德莉娜是对的，他选择的唯一一件事，无论以前还是现在，只有闭上眼无意识地还手。

他又一次把拳头砸在石头上，感到一种潜涌的愤怒在身体里。

好吧。如果他要选一场仗去打，他现在就要选。他现在就要打！从墙里出去，他要—— 他要—— 

爱尔敏绝望的脸，三笠无神的声音。

他的呼吸在喉咙里堵塞，他站立起来，沿着方向去找他的人类，却发现他们还在原处，几米之外看着他，看他慢慢自己站起来朝他们走过去，重新面对。

“抱歉，” 他小声说。

三笠看了看爱尔敏，叹了口气，把那满头乱发的野小子拉进一个拥抱。

“如果你没先这么做的话，我可能也会的，” 她承认道。

爱尔敏虚弱地笑了，然后自己也被拉进这个拥抱，紧紧地，永远不会松手。

————————————

第二天，天还早，艾伦做出了他的决定。

不出一声的，他穿过街道。光脚轻轻地踩在鹅卵石上，一点响动也没有。但是两道熟悉的气温被微风送过来，像香甜的泥土和熟悉的草药。

他不是一个人。

“去哪，艾伦？” 三笠平静的问。

“没，没什么，走走看看，” 艾伦回答她，耳朵在发热，天边黑云在退后，他的人类在靠近。他躲开那双探问的眼睛，感觉黑眼珠穿透一切中宫直入。

“你又想溜到墙外头去，是不是？” 她重重的呼吸。艾伦左顾右盼。她怎么知道？爱尔敏吓了一跳，倒吸一口气。明显他不知道。

“什么？” 他用一种动摇的声音问。

“你怎么会知道？” 艾伦刚出口就叹气，该死他没想这么说，

“怎么，看出来的？” 他用他们的语言问。

“我前一天晚上跟踪你了，我看见你想趁守卫不注意溜过去，” 艾伦的手攥成了拳头。

“不能留在这。我没有名字，我——”

“你想战斗。你想杀了那些巨人，” 三笠用空洞的声音说。

艾伦点头，下一秒发现自己躺在地上，脸隐隐约约开始疼，疼痛来自三笠狠狠给的一拳头。

他没想到这个。

“所以就这么离开我们？我们失去一切，现在还要加上你？” 她嘶哑地说。

“三，三笠！” 爱尔敏想把她拉回去，但是他的声音也在颤抖。

“不要！艾伦，我不要你走。你是个好战士，但你太年轻。你不能就这么放弃生命。”

艾伦闭上眼睛，当他睁开眼睛的时候猎手站起来。他微微低头看着他的人们，微弱的痛苦的痕迹在消失。

“放弃的是生活，没有自由的生活。” 他告诉她，手臂一挥，昏暗的清晨，死寂，婴儿在啼哭，男人在街上像野狗一样抢面包吃。

“人需要的不止是这些，” 他继续道，声音很低但是坚定的，“不是笼子。从来不该是。该去跑起来，像风一样。我要战斗，为所有这一切。我能做到，也该这么做。如果是你又会怎么样呢？一个有力量的人，却不为你战斗？” 他终于说不下去了，眼睛刺痛。

三笠和爱尔敏说不出话来，只是看着他。

“你真的想这么做，是不是？” 最后爱尔敏悄声说，手还紧紧地抓着他的朋友。

“该像风一样，该伸手出去做点什么，” 他点头。

“那就算我一个，” 三笠说。

猎手退后了，是艾伦看回来，眼睛里满是惊讶。

“不！你不知道！” 他说，声音里都是三笠给他的惊悚。

“你救了我们，艾伦，我的生命。我不会离开你，” 她眼睛决绝的光灼灼跳动。

爱尔敏那么紧张地看着他们，他自己的蓝眼睛里恐怖和决然在编在一起。

“我 —— 也不会，” 他在发抖，但是目光稳稳地迎上艾伦的，“我和你站在一起，”

艾伦显而易见地吓得不轻。陌生，但是想想他如何这么快就和两个人类这么紧密的连在一起，又不觉得奇怪；他如何记住他们的气味，他们唇上小小的微笑，三笠拥抱里的温暖，爱尔敏声音的温度。他不能。他走开的那一刻他们也许就会被吃掉。

那生动的画面能把他逼疯，想到那种沉重的恐怖，他几乎要跪下去。

而他们不会让他这么走了，他们会永远跟着他。他能从那些神情里看出来了。

“那究竟为什么？” 他问，小声地，困惑不解地，乞求一个答案。

三笠的手指轻轻绕上她的围巾，爱尔敏只是不知所措地看着艾伦。

“我们是朋友了。” 他简单地说。

…朋友…

我大概知道那个词 —— 哦 —— 好 —— 等等 —— 呃？什么？ 

“我们...朋友了。” 他茫然地重复。

“是我们的朋友。” 爱尔敏纠正他，嘴角轻轻地扬起来。

艾伦发现自己在模仿他的微笑，陌生的声音在胸口流动，爱尔敏有纠正了一次他的发音，哪怕他们马上就要把生命交到他手里，交到恐怖里，交到他们被锁住的天堂之外。

而这只是真相。他们做出决定，而他永远不要让他们为他而死。

“好... 那来定个规矩。” 他说，站起来，趁着这一刻猛然灌进来的信心，把他们的手握紧在他手里。

“是什么？”

“准备好才出发。现在我要先教会你们。” 艾伦微笑，露出一口白牙。


	8. 花卉教学法

他面前有两套装备。两条腰带，两条给全身的藤条，两个装藤条的管子，两个金属握柄，以及两罐银色空气。

这些暂时倒是够了。

艾伦攒了整整两个星期，才凑齐这些没引起注意。他自己的那一套好好穿在身上，藏在爱尔敏给他的宽松的衣服底下，没人看得出来。

他现在勉勉强强明白为什么人要穿上衣，尤其是针对他自己的肌肉结构，但是他绝对不穿鞋，不管他的两个 —— 朋友 ——— 有什么要说的。艾伦很快也明白，还有别人能教他们朋友们怎么战斗，而通过这些人，他们就能出去，没有大门，没有棍子，没有拳头能拦住他们。但是当他想让那些人教他们，对方不管怎样就是不会同意。

“长大点儿再说，见鬼的小叫花子。别再来了！” 

长大？

他想问那是什么意思，但是显然他们已经受够了 —— 他不得不匆匆撤退。

“艾伦... 那就是说我们年纪还不够，我们就要等上几年才能去神情。而且，我们要一起去！不要一声不吭就去做这种事，”

艾伦被爱尔敏越来越生气的态度吓了一跳，赶紧点头。

几年... 多长是“几年”？那听上去，像是很长很长的一段时间。那既然他们要等，艾伦就得做好一切他能做的，让他们能准备好。在那几周的时间，他在家和田地之间跑来跑去，见缝插针地寻找能一起练习，又不会被发现的地方。

一块树木茂密，中等大小的树林，离农场的车辙还有一段距离，看起来不错。不过为了躲开农场工人，他们还得清晨傍晚走才行。当然这样一来，他也不至于在飞到一半突然睡着，把他的朋友们吓出事儿来。

他在努力，不过天黑以后长久地保持清醒还是无比艰难。

“艾伦，你还在吗？” 他的小阿德莉娜。

“我在这三笠，” 他嘟囔一声，站起来在树木之间寻找他的同伴。

“你到底为什么带我们来这里？” 爱尔敏问，一边轻轻笑着钻过树丛的边缘。他们的新朋友这么神神秘秘地，说悄悄话似地给人指方向，实在太可爱了，他都不想认真地问到底去哪，只有在艾伦小声说“这是个惊吓” 的时候不动声色地纠正 “你是在说惊喜。” 

“学习，时间，” 艾伦终于解释给两个困惑的朋友听。

“我以为他忘了这事儿了，” 爱尔敏悄声说，“他这两周连提都没提。”

三笠没有说话，直接向艾伦走去。爱尔敏笑叹一声，也快步走向他一脸开心的朋友。他看见艾伦手里拿着的东西，脸上的微笑立刻消失了。

“艾伦！这是兵团的东西，你偷来的吗？” 他问出来之前就已经知道答案了。

“不，不是金属的（注1），从以前做的拿的，他们不需要了。有多... ”

“有很多。”他的脑子和嘴自动给艾伦纠正语法。

“他们会注意到他们少了东西，你不能去偷 —— 就是说拿走东西不告诉人家—— 你会惹麻烦的，” 三笠发愁地给他解释。

“他们不会注意，有多 —— 很多，我，额 —— 偷得很慢。他们傍晚吃东西的时候。他们没有注意过，” 他重复着，试图让他们冷静下来。

两人其实还是在担心，可是孩子气的好奇很快战胜了犹豫因素，他们忍不住在两套装备前面半跪下来看。

“这些都是什么？”爱尔敏问他。

艾伦这时候的微笑都快咧到耳朵了，磕磕巴巴地一个劲儿地讲他发现的每一个的用途，时不时停一会儿回想该用哪个词。

在田地里和难民营里听过艾伦讲话的人，总会有种印象，这孩子头脑过于简单了。于是他们或者纷纷摇着头，或者小心俯视，带着屈尊俯就的善意和尖刻的评价对待他。但数月里，三笠和爱尔敏跟艾伦呆的时间一长，就越明白这孩子根本不是那么回事儿。

艾伦从出生到现在一直在说另一种语言，那种只有在爷爷的书上才会有的文字。但是这一点其实很难被人注意到，除非每当他突然吐出一串陌生的发音，却自有抑扬顿挫，起承转合，流畅如溪河。

他对他们的语言无疑也越来越熟悉。

奇怪的是，他对那些非常基本的道理却好像毫无了解，比如说衣服（神明在上那真是一场艰难的对话），洗澡（他听着解释似乎觉得这是多有趣的一种活动，但直到现在还能被洗澡的理由搞糊涂），还有亲吻（不管怎样都无比尴尬，现在大家都同意在朋友间放弃这个行为）。

爱尔敏总是想知道，他到底是在哪儿学的这门语言。但是一样，他也奇怪为什么他竟然对那么简单的日常小事毫无头绪，他怎么会小小年纪就对杀掉巨人那么在行，还有，他的家人究竟在什么地方。

艾伦从未给出答案。最多的回应就是耸耸肩膀，换个话题。

而当他不作回应，只是简单地用他简单的眼睛看着他，爱尔敏自己又害怕起他的答案来。那时候他总是想问问他的家人，问问谁带大了他，一直到现在，这个话题终于彻底放弃了。只是现在。

爱尔敏思绪回到现在，认真地听一遍艾伦给那些小配件起的名字，只觉得错误率大概有百分之百。

然而，关于怎么用，艾伦知道得却多的吓人，他系好一个个保护绳，一步步地讲，把藤条——

“我确定那应该叫绳子 —— 那不是一种藤啊艾伦，”

—— 把绳子，固定在两棵并行的树上，让他们练习掌握平衡。

当然，三笠很快就会了。直到艾伦把什么东西从她腰带上抽下来，她才趔趄着在半空翻了个跟头。

“像我一样，站直了，” 他解释着，帮着她翻过来，然后转向爱尔敏，后者还在上一步的腰带里挣扎。艾伦伸手过去，但是满脸通红的爱尔敏扭过了头。

“我能做完这个，”

“我花了三个礼拜，” 艾伦小声说，艾伦指指腰带指指自己，撇着嘴狡黠地笑。“你好得多快得多啦，”

爱尔敏惊讶的看着他，“我以为你是天生的。”

艾伦皱起眉毛，一脸困惑。

“呃 —— 我是说我以为你本来就会这个，”

“不，春天来了两次才，那样，每天都在练习。不断 —— 我是说没有停下来过，” 他咀嚼“天生” 这个词，摇摇头，“你好得多，你们两个都比我快，” 他又咧嘴笑了。

爱尔敏也跟着笑，结果失去平衡栽倒在地，一只手伸到他面前。

“我没事儿，我马上就好！” 他大叫一声双手施力重新立起来。

艾伦似乎吃了一惊，但是他毕竟什么也没说，转向现在挣扎得多的三笠身边去了。

爱尔敏重新来过，挑眉瞪着五英尺下的林地。

————————————

教人什么东西，真是比艾伦想得难太多了。

一旦他们两个都习惯了平衡问题 —— 三笠显然更胜一筹 ——他就开始教他们移动到 —— 哦 —— 只是移动。

他想他自己或许应该不带保护装置试一遍，随后，就庆幸真这么做了。

他们两个的耐力和力量，和他先前预想的根本不在一个级别。他知道他们移动得很慢，在田里工作之后总是会累，但他以为那只是因为他们能做得完，而在保存体力。

哦不，比那复杂太多了。

他们一开始好像都没有足够的能量做这件事，他总能听见他们的“我们还不习惯这个”还有“慢点艾伦！” 。

直到他亲眼看见两个人类如何争夺食物头破血流，其它人类如何疲惫无力的等待，以及他们吃完东西时那幅样子，他才终于明白那到底是多重要的一种东西。他知道食物之于人类，就像阳光于他自己，可是他从来没意识到原来“量” 而不是食物本身，才真正让人性命攸关。

... 很多事情在眼前幡然清晰... 但是不行 —— 他不能往那想，他现在要专心三笠和爱尔敏。

他越来越擅长假装进食，然后把自己的那份，神不知鬼不觉地，塞进另外两个人的配给。食物碎屑抹到嘴上又擦去，貌似贪婪地冲着手里的空间咬下去，干咽空气。

有的时候，他难免也得真正吃下去几口，但即使这样，他也越来越擅长处理“吃下去以后的那部分行为”。 

艾伦，有点像他曾经用过的那个名字所预示的，又开始给他的朋友在森林里找肉吃。

鸽子是目前为止最容易抓到的，它们混身肥肉，飞得慢吞吞的，反应也很慢，但不幸地这种动物总是在人住的建筑物周围飞来飞去，总之 —— 好吧 —— 他从一堆几乎没什么实际含义的词汇里总结出来，人类不太喜欢看着他在他们面前捕鸽子。他听得懂那种语气，于是不再在城市里游猎，也就离那些人类越来越远了。

（不过奇怪的是自从他跟他的阿德莉娜说了这事儿以后，那些人好像都在主动躲着他走。）

树林里狩猎容易得多。如果他运气好，就能抓到只林鸽，而不止是普普通通的乌鸦或者喜鹊。第一次他带食物回去，他们因为什么原因显得犹豫不定，但是他结结巴巴地讲出他自己的一堆推论，他们又微笑着接受了。

唯一的问题，在于他们也想让他一起吃。但是要知道就算地球不在了，他也不会接受的。他连装都不装，直接往前一推，照样“吃” 他的面包去了。

杀掉这些动物就够难的了，别提他还要听它们临死的哀鸣，竭力不让血溅满身，不把骨肉捏碎。他无论如何都不能在它们的血肉味儿里呼吸，更不要让他们接近他的嘴。

他决不能吃肉。

他得小心假装，尤其在三笠面前，不过他们确实是显得越来越有力气，总是好事一桩。等他们加入兵团，总会有更多吃的；艾伦听见士兵互相吼着说了太多次了。

在那之前他就一定要让他们有东西吃。

但是两月三月一晃而过，当他开始每天把他们带进森林里而不是隔天 —— 告诉他们如何长久奔跑，如何听风识向，在高高的树枝上平衡，搭建应急庇护所 —— 他还又注意到点儿别的，跟他们跑跳运力没什么关系的事儿。

三笠身上一些部位越来越瘦，另一些越来越突出，尤其在她的手臂，大腿，还有，听起来非常奇怪的，她胸前 —— 比艾伦以为人类的样子多得多… 当他把最后一个句话说给爱尔敏，对方直截了当地告诉艾伦永远，永远不要跟三笠说这句话。也许这又是人类不接受的一件事。

于是在那之后，当他注意到爱尔敏腿上，胳膊上越来越多肌肉，跑得更快，更久，再也没有那种令人不安的呼呼喘息，他就也记在心里什么都不说了。

也许这就是长大所代表的含义，哪怕只是向外长，个子没有变大也没什么关系。

除此之外，艾伦开始看到他的阿德莉娜和小太阳花其实多么不一样，每一天他们一起练习，却都是在往不同的方向慢慢长大。

两个人都更擅长保持步调，把控藤——绳索，从假想的巨人手心里逃过。三笠更快，快得像森林里他曾经追逐的鹿，如果他不在比赛里减轻他的体重来作弊，时不时就会让她超过去。

爱尔敏完全没有那种速度，不管金发男孩自己有多沮丧和失望。然而，他仔细衡量评断的每一步行动，总是让艾伦不得不停下来好好琢磨。

“今天我们藏 —— 我们练习隐蔽而不是跑。” 他纠正自己，对面的两个伙伴正在夜色里坐着，靠着树干听他讲。

“隐蔽？” 三笠一时没想通。

“其实挺有道理，如果巨人太多，暂时不袭击要更明智，” 爱尔敏把手交叉在脑后，垫着粗糙的树干，“但是怎么做到？你说过他们的嗅觉很敏锐，近距离之下不可能躲过。”

艾伦咧嘴笑起来，他的朋友总是什么都记得，什么都能想到。

“你顺着空气 —— 风 —— 所以气味不会过去，虽然不是什么时候都有用，这就是我们要说得的， ”

“说到。“ 三笠接上，

“… 说到。” 艾伦跟着纠正，暗暗气恼。

爱尔敏似乎沉浸在他自己的思路里，没顾得上纠正语法。三笠就也放下不提。

“他们的嗅觉，具体有多敏锐？“ 爱尔敏安静地问。

“非常。能从十倍这片树林这么长的地方闻到，有的更远。这是我 —— 是他们最好的感官。视觉好 —— 在白天很好但是不能 —— 额 —— 聚集？聚合？—— 聚焦。大部分的耳朵都还行，但是也不太好。鼻子 —— 就是最好的了。”

爱尔敏在他第一次停顿的时候抬起眼睛，但是很快似乎就把它抛到脑后，跟着艾伦分析他们的敌人。他又隐约觉得似乎应该教教艾伦怎么正确地表达距离，但是再一次注意到他的朋友最后一句话，

他真的不知道 —— 而他真的想知道我们会怎么做，

在他胸口里有一种细小和温暖的分子，他突然理解到艾伦多想信任他们，就算他们两人所有技巧，知识都只是不久前才刚刚学到的，他也想依靠他们一起找到答案 —— 这种信任也在三笠身上，只要看看她眼里闪烁的光就会知道了。

他专注在眼前的问题上，不知不觉地皱着眉毛。

这么说，巨人其实是在依赖它们的嗅觉。如果他们把这一种感官单独削弱呢？

“攻击鼻子？” 三笠问他，跟他在同一个 —— 也许更暴力一级 —— 的频道上。

“我们要藏 —— 得藏起来，不用刀。”

“臭气弹。” 爱尔敏突然说。

“什么？那是什么？” 艾伦好奇地问。

“一个瓶子，或者任何容器，里面装着闻起来很糟糕的东西，比如过臭鸡蛋加水什么的，只要打碎就会有难闻的味道。这样就能屏蔽它们的嗅觉，或者至少迷惑一阵儿，这样我们就能逃走了。”

三笠钦佩地点点头，艾伦还在想，“我们得要比臭鸡蛋强得多的东西... 但是一炸弹 —— 一个炸弹就足够了，” 他最后沉思着说。

“或者为什么不用别的味道盖住我们自己的？像是香水，”

艾伦开心地朝他笑，“你想 —— 你很会想。” 

爱尔敏的脸又红了，他想说什么表达否定，但是三笠打断了他。“其它的感官又怎么说？” 

“视觉可以被气味影响，刺激流泪，但是这个不太靠得住。今天我们还是练怎么藏起来 —— 躲开它们的眼睛和耳朵，还有风。”艾伦点点头，从三笠看向爱尔敏，心里期待他对爱尔敏的相信是对的。

————————————

艾伦是对的。

爱尔敏对这种隐蔽的行动甚至比三笠更擅长，三笠要是没有拒绝摘下那条红围巾，可能还能做得更好一点。

最后，很多很多讨论以后，艾伦说服她把那围巾掖进衣领里去，尽管他那双眼睛仍然能在树林里凭着零星一点红色找到她的位置。对于普通的巨人，这样就够了，但他还是感到不安。

也没有真的不安，尤其是当他想起那条围巾的故事。

如果她知道她留下的东西被如此珍视，一定会很开心吧。他这么对自己说。

当艾伦还在跟三笠争论衣服问题，爱尔敏已经纵跃而上，树叶青草满身，脑子里默默想着他自己的沟通技巧，身体无声而轻盈地移动，等到艾伦想找的时候，他几乎完全消失在茂密的树冠之中。

一周过去，爱尔敏一藏起来，艾伦如果不是能闻到他自身的草木气味，简直根本找不到人。

“外面不只是森林。我们需要练习在平地，在没有树的地方藏，” 那天他假装找不到他们，把两个人叫回来决定道。

于是这个游戏被发明了。

一个挺好玩的游戏，只要你不去想它为何存在，艾伦对自己说，他正无声地行过田埂上泥泞的小路，从一个又一个人身边经过而不引起注意，小心地潜行直到他的目标。

爱尔敏哀叫一声，被他一把拎起来。

“发现你啦，太阳花，” 他得意地笑，放开另一个男孩。

“别玩了！回去干活！” 一个双目无神的女人远远地吼道。

抓到三笠就要难得多了，就是艾伦，也一共就只喊了五次“找到你啦，月亮花！” 爱尔敏就找到过一次，结果找到的时候还因为过于激动忘了喊什么暗号。

不过，没有一个能抓到艾伦。他就喜欢最后一秒突然出来，转着圈往他们脸上吹气。

“为什么你总能知道我们在哪儿？” 爱尔敏孩子气地郁闷着说。艾伦一边笑一边戳他的鼻子。

一周后，他正穿过安静的街道，一边用手挠发痒的鼻子，突然猛地一下被拎起来，两个声音在他身后大叫：

“抓到你啦星星花！”

他一惊之下简直说不出话，只能使劲揉鼻子，一种奇怪的，极度刺鼻的花香扑面而来。他慢慢被放到地上。

他瞪眼看着他的朋友，直到自己忍不住大笑起来，笑得下巴疼。

“你们做到了！”

三个朋友欣然相视，一时脸上的笑容里只有快乐。

是时候了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译的时候脑内循环“吉祥三宝”那个太阳月亮星星...笑死了。要是845年什么都没发生，他们本就会这样快快乐乐地长大啦
> 
> 注1: 这一章里艾伦这个德语小子的英文一如既往问题很多... 爱尔敏都纠正成习惯了。这一句里爱尔敏本来说：
> 
> \--“这是兵团的东西，你偷来的吗？”
> 
> 艾伦听懂了兵团，military，但是说成了金属 metal。所以回答
> 
> \--“不是金属的”
> 
> 其实是想说这些不要的立体机动已经不是兵团的了。  
我觉得挺好玩就没有直接意译，决定在这儿解释一下。


	9. 参军

(9) 参军

这次他们一起去征兵处。

有爱尔敏负责说话，艾伦就轻松多了。

三笠和艾伦轮流努力让他们自己显得又有用又强壮，站得直直的，露出胳膊。征兵处的军官看都没看一眼，只不过无精打采地问了一句年龄，问了问“任何工作经验”，就在三张纸上盖了章，挥手让他们走了。

“拿着这个到卫生处去，下一个！”

艾伦回头看他的朋友，他又没听懂。

“味生 - 处？”

“哦，他们就只是做检查吧。他们得确定我们健康到能打仗，查查体温，反应这些 ——”

“艾伦，怎么回事？“ 三笠回头看艾伦，发现他没在跟着走，脚步在空中顿住，便插话问到。艾伦微弱地笑笑，摇摇头，向帐篷挪去，爱尔敏突然把手搭在他胳膊上。

“别担心，你壮的像只 —— 呃那什么 —— 你很健康啦艾伦。你会通过的。”艾伦点点头，好像被说服了一点儿似的，向他微笑起来。

几个堪堪合法的新兵掀开帘子走进帐篷。护士冲这几个孩子啧啧几声，颇为同情，把三笠带到另一个帐篷去，两个男孩子脱下衬衫，等着医生来。

“艾伦·亚格尔？” 一个医生从薄帘子后面问道。艾伦觉得自己脸都白了，没去纠正医生的发音。

他走进去，顿了一顿，盯着面前支起的皮面床垫，轻柔的呼吸在胸膛里绷紧了。

“呃 - 会通过的啦，你瞧 - 你 - 你会没 - 哦通 - ” 

医生在橱柜里找来找去，各种物件簌簌地响，艾伦缓过神来，意识到自己呆站在发旧的帐篷里，正冲着一个男人嚓嚓眨眼。对方挂着疲惫而温柔的微笑，刚转过身来帮他检查。

医生看见艾伦，挑起眉毛，眼镜从他的脸，垂向他的肚子，胳膊，腿，最后又回到他的肚子。

“你有几岁啦？” 医生随口问道，挥手让艾伦坐下。

实际上，艾伦不知道。他从来没想过把自己活过的年头加起来数数，可是至少他知道他必须几岁。

“十 - 十三，” 他一边说一边战战兢兢地在皮子床垫上坐下。

医生惊讶地看了看他，然后犹豫着点了一点头。

“你确定吗？…呃嗯…好吧，你一定，一定发育得挺好…你的表上说你在农场工作，应该就是这个原因了，看你的肌肉和骨头架子。我想你一定是干活之外也没少锻炼，” 他说着，朝艾伦身上挥了挥手。

艾伦点点头，眼镜还是紧张地四处乱转。

“过往病史？” 医生问，微微皱着眉头，把手指搭在他手腕上。

艾伦尽量简化他的回答，老医生在他身边转来转去，问题不断，一会儿看他的耳朵，一会儿又是眼睛和站姿。

“反射都很不错，” 他把滑稽的小锤子拿开，那东西打得艾伦的膝盖奇奇怪怪的。艾伦都不知道他的膝盖还能这样。“我量量体温，我们就完事儿了，” 他边说边把一个长长的玻璃管塞进艾伦嘴里。

体温…那就是我有多热… 艾伦突然觉得有冷汗从脖子后面直往下滴。

“医生？我能打扰一下吗？” 一个轻柔的声音从门帘外面传来。

男人转身的一瞬间，艾伦一把将那玻璃管从嘴里拔出来，幸运得长舒一口气，都没注意到外面传来的声音有多熟悉。

玻璃管在空气里冷却，奇异的银线缓慢下沉。当医生终于回过头来，艾伦赶紧把它插回去，小心地用牙叼着，不让它碰到舌头和上膛。

“嗯…有点儿热啊你，” 医生仔细观察小玻璃管，“不过除了这个你还算挺健康的，” 医生悲伤的笑了，在表格上打了一个黑色的勾。

“努力一直这么健健康康就好了。” 

————————————

三笠从篷车眺望，乱石密布的大草原翻滚着从窗外远去。余光里她看见爱尔敏被看不见的石头颠得七荤八素。她没去管他，也没去管艾伦丢去的狡黠微笑，试着去注视那飘来花香的，金灿灿的油菜田。

她有点希望训练的地方也有这种植物。如果艾伦的被刺激得直抽的鼻子能作为参考的话，它看起来挺适合做香水。他们必须多做那种东西，就像艾伦尝试的一样。他好像因为某种诡异的原因真的很喜欢它。

三笠的注意力彻底转向艾伦，此时他正放肆地看着窗外的景色，又胆怯地看看窗户里的人。有时候他莫名其妙的非常紧张，其实挺有趣。尤其是因为一些真的没什么大不了的原因。

这一刻他好像又观察起一个金头发的女人，他们不久前刚注意到她。他用力从鼻子吸气，不时给她一个困惑的表情。偶尔又深深地吸气，向另一个长雀斑，一脸不善的女人转过头去。

他又在闻别人的气味了吗？天啊，她以为自从他们谈过个人界限和公共场合得体举止以后，他就不再干这种事儿了。

金发女人要么是没看见他，要么是不在乎他的奇怪行为，只是垂着头，深陷的严肃的眼睛看着她自己的手。长雀斑的那个，不慌不忙地回头瞪着艾伦，直到他接收信息，在这场小小的互蹬比赛里认输退出为止。

艾伦放弃他困惑和好奇，不一会儿又转过来看其他的乘客。三笠对这些人的兴趣比艾伦的兴趣少太多了。

那儿有个矮个的光头小子，一脸自信地自我介绍叫...康尼？—— 她想不起来他姓什么了，跟哪个季节的发音差不多* —— 正跟一个叫马可的满脸雀斑的男孩子聊天。

艾伦放弃了怒气冲冲的金发女，现在似乎对他更感兴趣的多。一个更瘦小的，笑得灿烂的女孩正跟爱尔敏说着话（米斯？克里斯？反正差不多这样），这女孩把艾伦的注意力牢牢抓住了整整五秒钟，才让他转个台去注意点儿别的。

三笠觉得怪怪的，艾伦总是很高兴看见她和爱尔敏笑，任何机会他都想试着逗出个笑容来。她以为他其实会更喜欢像她这样的女孩子…

三笠把这想法甩到一边，去听听这些马上就成战友的人们都在说些什么。

“ —— 去宪兵团？大部分人可能都想试试吧？天杀的他们就要前十名，” 康尼兴致缺缺地说，“你想进去的话，你最好多练练，马可，” 马可冲他点头，咧嘴笑了。

“要是能去保护国王，多神奇啊…” 他一脸梦幻地说。

“呃嗯，当然了。没有恶心的巨人要杀，这一点一定一点儿都没影响你的判断吧。” 另一个长雀斑的，黑头发的女生嘲笑道。

“在宪兵团你不用去和巨人战斗？” 艾伦的声音突然冒出来，把一车人吓了一跳，点名后就没听见过他出声。

“是啊，皇宫那帮人毕竟在最里面的城墙里，干最舒服的活儿，只不过你得打到差不多前十吧，才能进去，” 康尼嘻嘻哈哈地说，回头看艾伦。艾伦点头，好像还陷在他自己的沉思里。

“所以你也想去宪兵团吗？艾伦？” 马可不无礼貌地问。艾伦一抬头，好像微微惊讶似的，

“不，我想去调查兵团。”

气氛安静了一秒。

“你是傻了还是怎么回事儿？”板着脸的雀斑姑娘一脸不信，“谁脑子正常会想进调查兵团？” 

“我，” 三笠说，回头，黑暗地瞪着她。

“我也是，” 爱尔敏从金发姑娘那儿转过来，冲艾伦点点头。艾伦半成心冲他俩鬼笑了一下。

康尼不敢相信地从一个看向另一个，夸张地使劲摇头。

“我觉得这些人疯了，比傻还严重点儿，” 他评论道，清清嗓子，把话题转移到安全领域，“有人知道新兵训练都有什么吗？” 

三笠回头继续看向窗外。要是像艾伦的训练一样，说不定她还能有点儿惊喜。

每当这种时候，当他在新环境里，用那双兴奋地睁大的绿眼睛四处张望，很容易忘记他其实是什么。当他奔跑在森林里，你能看到的只有那个年轻人，从天而降，像一场怒火和怜悯的天堂雨，把他们从巨人的嘴里，从死亡里拉回来，冷静地安慰他们，即使一句话都不用说。

他的动作如此流畅而稳重，没有一点儿笨拙的僵硬，像她见过的，拒绝过的其他前青春期男孩那样。他的速度，力量无人能比，他属于风，头脑里抓着一团热火，燃烧它触碰的一切。

但是他又满脑子愚蠢天真的好奇心，爱玩捉迷藏，赛跑，还有和她，爱尔敏玩的“抓住一朵花” ，让他们每节“课” 都一个劲儿地笑。

也许她该害怕的，怕这个世界把那笑容切成碎片，但是她有那些记忆在心里：一个浑身是血的小男孩，眼睛直直地望着她，笑得那么温柔，他把手递给她。

…训练毫无疑问不可能是一个级别，可是这两个家伙在嘛，她一定会撑下来的。

————————————

艾伦又抻了抻后背，克制着不要去甩他抽筋的脚。

为什么军队就非得穿这种衣服？真的，究竟有什么意义？

他运气不错，拿到一件大号上衣，可是腿上脚上还是紧绷绷的。他不用脚能怎么在这些机动装备上抓得牢？他还是明智的决定最好别问太多。发给他装备的人类看起来又忙碌又沮丧，没有闲心回答问题。

他被从一个桌子边上挤到另一个，他没觉得有什么区别，有人告诉他从这儿拿点儿什么，从那儿再拿点儿，尽量别踩着人，也别被人踩扁。

最后艾伦站在这里，穿着比他历史以来穿得还多的衣服，努力挺直，摆正姿势。太阳光像锤子似的敲打他的脑袋，一个男人站在所有人前头，来回踱步。

这个人，夏迪斯，可不止是有点儿有趣。高个子，饱经风霜的脸，冷酷的眼睛，他站在那儿就足够让新兵觉得胆寒。

艾伦看着他就觉得他脾气肯定非常暴躁，有一点像听见别人说他们坏话的三笠。此刻，他正对着一个年轻人，叫托马斯·瓦格纳（如果那个慌里慌张的声音还能让人听出个名字来），喊着什么关于猪圈和猪的内容。

也许他生气是因为他还不够了解他们所有人？他这么暴躁就是想让这些人类一来就像狼群首领一样对待他，他若有所思地对他自己说。

艾伦给三笠和艾尔敏当小老师的时候，倒不认为这种方法有什么好处。也许一种更友好的方式其实更好？但是说回来 —— 要让他跟这群人玩“抓住一朵花” ，那画面简直无法想象。

又一滴汗顺着后背流下去，他忍住热气，却被身后一阵强烈的花香味道吸引了注意力。

很难区分出具体什么花，但那气味很熟悉。有一点像阿妮身上的味道，奇异的铁锈味混着香皂和...别的什么东西。但是这一种感觉更好…更…更 —— 

微风忽地转向，夏迪斯教官顺风飘过来。

艾伦的鼻子痛苦地一抽一抽，他得非常努力敲打自己才能克制住不惊讶地转过头去。他绝对知道那个味道，他绝对见过这个人！但是什么时候？

艾伦想到这儿，猛然发现夏迪斯那张干瘪的脸，和黑乎乎的小圆眼睛，就盯着他呢。

“你叫什么名字？” 夏迪斯慢悠悠地走过来，站在他面前。

“艾伦·耶格尔，” 他立刻回答，说完才想起来爱尔敏警告过不要直接对着长官的眼睛看，赶紧直愣愣地瞪着前方。

艾伦惊得只会眨眼：那个人类把脑门磕在他脑袋上，发出一声自带回音的头骨敲击声，哐啷哐啷。艾伦往后跌了半步才站稳了，夏迪斯所有所思地低头看着他，他就茫然惊讶的仰头看。

“‘是艾伦·耶格尔，教官。’ 给我记住了，你个苍蝇崽子，” 他一边说着，还低头又气又笑地看着他。这就是所谓的最后一块拼图，他想起来在哪儿见过这人了。

在他的森林。

他就是那么多年以前，那个头狼 - 不 - 团长。他见证艾伦如何屠宰巨人，艾伦曾经身披鲜血直视他的眼睛。

艾伦瞪大双眼，赶紧结结巴巴说完正确回答。

他认出我了吗？他认得出我吗？

似乎是运气不错，教官走过去，没认出他，眼睛盯上了康尼。那家伙敬礼反了。

到这里艾伦才想起来，这个人自他们上次的会面，究竟变了多少。一切彼时的温良都消逝的一干二净，此刻取而代之的只有深陷的皱纹，阴沉的眼睛，严酷的声调。

他好奇这么几年来究竟发生了什么。他清楚，作为事实，人类不可能老得这么快。但是片刻功夫，不管艾伦，还是夏迪斯，或者新兵团的所有士兵，都把他们自己的各种思路忘到脑后：一个红头发的女生开始大声地吃红薯。

————————————

趁着红薯女去跑她跑不完的圈，教官马上给其他人加了一项体能测试。

“给我瞧瞧你们这些小孩儿能从巨人嘴里跑多快！” 夏迪斯大吼一声，喷火的眼睛给所有紧张的新兵抽了背后一鞭子。

他们开始跑，爱尔敏呼哧呼哧地喘，在夏迪斯教官阴沉尖刻的眼皮底下，从操场一边冲到另一边。

“跟上！孩子们！这算什么！” 

爱尔敏脚步很快，在一大群新兵前面；缓缓地匀着呼吸，用鼻子吸气再用嘴呼出去。可他均匀的脚步声突然原地绊倒，一个吓人的想法冒出来。

他忘了告诉艾伦悠着点儿跑。

去死吧，他怎么能忘了？！

他睁大眼睛，眼前出现一幅画面，他自信的好朋友从这头扑到那头，尘土飞扬，草皮掀起，把所有人吓得半死。

还能更糟一点儿，等他们上立体机动的时候。他不能去想象那可怕的画面了。

爱尔敏在最前面那条线上四处找艾伦，想着怎么溜到他旁边去，小声提醒他跑慢点，结果他找不到艾伦。

实际上，艾伦没在前面…他在队伍后面…踏着完美均匀的步调，跟着马车上那个金发女生，跟着几个干草棍儿那么瘦和明显超重的小子，有时候还比他们慢点儿…

呃嗯...也许他其实挺明白的，爱尔敏乐观地想，转身继续跑他自己的。

不过他们确实得谈，谈谈装得用力过猛可怎么办啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: *“跟哪个季节的发音差不多”指康尼·斯普林格的姓氏Springe和英文Spring看起来很像。


	10. 士兵生活

(10) 士兵生活

旧木大厅沉重而疲倦的喘息声回荡在艾伦耳边，他跟着他的朋友，从一群呆滞崩溃的人类中央穿过。

当我们开始这一切的时候，爱尔敏和三笠是如今的模样吗？艾伦看着他的人类朋友从一群横七竖八躺倒的人类中开出路来，暗自琢磨。

他记得爱尔敏的能力，还一定没到这种程度。那时候艾伦比他的朋友要轻松得多，不管另外两个人怎么评价。他记得总是他们两个，瘫坐在没人的长椅上，伸着腿，好像挺高兴能休息一下。

艾伦一点儿不觉得累。他还能感觉到灿烂的阳光让他的皮肤微微发痒，帮他充满能量，哦，要让他往后缩不跑得比所有人都快，当真难如登月。不过他一路跟着那勉强微笑的金发姑娘，还有一帮明显不怎么健康的人类，到底是坚持下来了。

他看见白着脸的小孩举起手捂上嘴，好像又要吐，赶紧绕开这小团体，偷偷溜走。倒不是说那孩子真的会吐，至少艾伦确确实实知道他的胃刚刚已经清空一回了。他有点儿怀疑，连跑这么一段都生不如死，这帮人究竟是怎么通过卫生处检查的。

之前，他满腹怀疑地看见一些最不“健康”的人类爬上马车。他们是去哪儿？去卫生处恢复健康吗？

那些剩下的现在全都弯着腰，躲在墙角，大口喘气。除了那个金发女孩 —— 他记得好像叫克里斯塔 —— 扭过脸向窗外望去，脸色潮红，神情担忧。

“可怜的姑娘，她还有好长的路要跑啊,”

“疯了的姑娘，倒是真的，” 康尼打哈切，一边伸着胳膊一边从他身边走过。

艾伦挨着爱尔敏坐在一个没人的长椅上，但却意识到自己还在想要往后看，双手不自主地攥成拳：之前的气味又回来了，这次更强了。

它闻起来就像是...

“艾伦？你还好吗？” 三笠忽然站在他面前，脸上严肃又关切。

艾伦快速眨眼，逼自己眼球聚焦在他的朋友身上，给她做了个不算完美的微笑。

“我，呃，没事啊。肯定就是累的，” 他虚张声势地向三笠分析着说。事实上，他真的不怎么累，尽管日薄西山，能量仍源源不断地流过身体，他想待着不动都难。有时，他自己都觉得奇怪，怎么太阳下去那么久他还能干完田里的活，然后起来教三笠和艾尔敏。相反，在森林里，或者阴雨天，傍晚以后他两个小时都撑不下去。其他巨人就从来不会介意它们到底拥有多少阳光。他们大部分都跟着日落而息。而现在，他越来越习惯晚睡，熬夜，就算心里知道睡不了多久，也不在乎。

震天响的喝彩掀翻了营房，艾伦的思路中断在一边。

“来啊，艾伦，吃晚饭了！” 康尼看着艾伦一脸迷糊的样子，大笑起来。

晚餐跟艾伦见过的东西完全不同。在这儿，首先，没有肉，这一点就称得上无尽欢乐。黏糊糊的米粥，不多的炒过的蔬菜叶子，还有一些奇异的棕色液体。

他拿着叉子在这堆混合物里翻搅，把几个奇怪的小疙瘩推到一边去。

“这是什么？”

“超豪华神奇肉汤，” 艾伦旁边那个黑发姑娘戏虐一通，他刚知道她叫尤弥尔。

艾伦的叉子掉下去，他看着碗里，怔住了。肉汤？他们真的把肉藏在饭里？

他看向巨大的一团米糊，又看看糊了的蔬菜。

“这个里面没有肉，是吧？” 他指着它们问道。

尤弥尔皱起眉毛，不过爱尔敏摇摇头，

“这些里面没有肉，” 他一边给答案一边自动纠正。

艾伦点点头，开始一粒粒地吞米。太多人类在他周围看着，他想装也不敢。

最后，他身边那几个在他头顶挤眉弄眼的家伙终于玩腻了，艾伦得空，抄起叉子把碗里的肉大把大把地扒到爱尔敏碗里，忽略这个动作带来的新一波围观。

过一阵，餐桌闲谈聊到了各自的家乡。

“我是吉纳耶町那边的，在罗塞墙往南一点儿就是，” 马可含着一嘴的棕油汤笑着说。

“哦，我住得离你挺近。在拉加哥村，不过今天下午你们应该已经听过一遍了，”康尼叹口气说，揉揉脑袋，还在想下午教官面前的那场尴尬。

“你们这些人都是哪儿来的？”

艾伦从他的米粥里抬起头，看见康尼，尤弥尔，克里斯塔和马可，带着毫不掩饰的探究目光，看向他们仨。

霎时间艾伦无言以答。

他从哪儿来？哪一句人类的语言，能叫出那百丈深潭，千尺红木，还有那些连绵起伏的丘陵，他的家，是什么名字？他该给树冠里钻过的夏日微风起个什么名字？带着嬉语歌声，与他一同分享庇护的欢乐鸟儿，叫什么名字？松石绿的清幽滩水，夜半浓雾，严冬松雪？他才想起来，他们的世界根本不是他的家园。他从墙外来，一个他不想提及的地方...他不能提...

最终，他倒也不用开口了。

“我们来自西甘希纳，” 三笠埋头吃饭，头也不抬。

大厅里丁呤当啷响了几声，这是叉子掉进粥里和桌子上的声音。

“你们那时候在西甘希纳？“ 他们身后一个声音问道，震惊得无以复加。

艾伦转头去找，却被鼻子传来的味道一惊，挑起眉毛，又是之前那个熟悉的，好闻的东西。

一个强壮高大的金发男孩，还有一个高挑的，微微瘦削的人站在他们身后，好奇地看着三人组。

“啊，我的名字是莱纳，这是贝尔托特，” 大个的金发小伙子挥挥手，在他们身边找了个位子坐下。

艾伦只是茫然地盯着看，过了半晌才点点头，三笠的不闻陌生人警告在他脑子里挣扎，然后生效了。

“我叫艾伦·耶格尔。这是三笠和爱尔敏。我们来到 —— 来自西，西甘希纳。”

莱纳点点头，对上艾伦的注视，停上片刻，才挠挠鼻子，露出一个说道不明，半真半假的好感微笑。

“这就是说那天你们就在现场，是不是？咳 - 哎！你们看见超大型巨人了吗？！” 康尼问起来，艾伦的注意力跟着他回到桌边去。

“一个超大的没长皮的巨人，” 艾伦说，偷偷给爱尔敏去了个疑问的眼神。超大型巨人，这就是那个家伙的名字吗？

“是 - 是啊。我也看见了，” 爱尔敏很安静，古怪地看了艾伦一眼。

“真的吗？它有多大？” 克里斯塔问。

“它 - 它很大，它能俯视城墙，” 爱尔敏喃喃地说。

艾伦低头看向自己的手指，血往上涌，他想起他失败，摔下去。

如果我没有犹豫，如果我再快一点 —— 

“另外两个怎么样了？你们看见了吗？” 另一个新兵打断了他，和另外几个一起加入谈话。

艾伦觉得自己一瞬间僵住。两个？

“那个铠之巨人，还有个狂暴战神一样的巨人长什么样子？“ 

“我听说他只杀巨人，”克里斯塔会意地说。

“它不追人类？那好奇怪啊。”贝尔托特嘟囔着。

“我听说它自己干掉了20个巨人，而且还能把人从巨人嘴里救出来，”康尼兴奋地大叫。

“20个？不可能的。从嘴里救人这个绝对胡扯，你自己编故事呢吧。”尤弥尔哼了一声。

“我没有！我从驻守兵团那儿听说的！” 康尼迅速回击，不过他的脸红了。

艾伦觉得他的脸煞白一片，他又低下头，盯着自己的手指。

“有个驻守兵团的人，告诉我一个朋友的，” 康尼改口说，安静下来，又对大家说。“反正不管怎么着，就是真的！据说它被什么毒牙咬了一口，然后就彻底发疯了，就把它自己的同类全撕成碎片，特别暴躁。“ 

只要他们看不出来。只要我看起来不像个巨人。有爱尔敏做的香水，我连闻起来都不像巨人。他们看不出来。他们看不出来的...

他自己甚至都闻不出他，有这种难以置信的花香味在身上，鼻子根本没那么好用，各种气味模模糊糊混在一起。

也许这就是为什么他花了这么久才把之前见过的味道回忆起来。

“我听说它会喷火，” 又是某个人还在讨论。

“你看见过吗？艾伦？” 贝尔托特突然问他。

艾伦怔愣着，三笠和爱尔敏猛然朝他看去，答案简直一目了然。

“哇哦艾伦，它到底长什么样子啊？真的有30米高吗？“ 

艾伦说不出话来，又低头看着他的手。

“他 —— 它，没有那么大。它攻击同胞，它也许很愤怒。” 

另一串的问题向他炮轰而来，艾伦从自己手里抬起头，眼睛平静地从他们之中一个一个看过去，仔细地凝视每一个人，直到所有的问题终于化为沉默。

“它死了，”艾伦最后开口，缓慢而肯定，“我看见它死的，倒在地上，脖子断了。” 

“...太可惜了，它要是真能自相残杀，应该为我们所用，用来当武器。” 莱纳似乎深思熟虑地说。

“什么，像个看门狗一样？那是个他妈的巨人，我们应该杀光他们，不是留着当宠物养。” 新的声音。

艾伦皱着眉头，回头看见又一个新兵加入了讨论。

“它死了倒挺好，现在他们倒是能好好去找另外两个混蛋家伙。” 一个十几岁的男孩子，乱糟糟的头发，马脸拉长，趾高气扬。

他从之前的记忆里想起这个人。梁 —— 让？对，让，那个想去宪兵团，想远远离开巨人的家伙。

“他们？他们，不是我们？”艾伦反问他，微微的怒气在他胃里汩汩冒泡。

脏兮兮的金头发轻蔑地看了他一眼。

“就是他们。我只要能离开这破地方就要去宪兵团。” 

“如果你不去和巨人战斗，还在这儿训练做什么？这样根本就不了别人，你救不了任何人。”艾伦问他，嘴唇裂开露出牙齿。

“你认真的吗？你就是他们那种蠢货，觉得自己能‘拯救人类’？” 他反骂回来，居高临下地蹙着眉毛。

艾伦蹭地站起来，叉柄在手里弯了几度，仿佛要瞪进他眼睛里去。

“是。”

让明显对这种简洁回答感到惊诧，看起来有点儿不确定似的，可是马上又恢复过来，狠狠哼了一声，准备要反击，嘴里嘟囔出一串关于傻瓜和智障的句子。

艾伦几乎要自胸膛吼出来，往前猛冲一步，却发现肩膀上有一只手，温柔却有力，把他引到一边，那个愚蠢的砖头脑袋和他的问题被转到身后。

爱尔敏推着艾伦出去，长长地叹气。

“冷静些，艾伦，” 他低声说。

艾伦怒视他。

“我没有 —— 我不是个智障或者傻子。” 他咆哮一声，瞪着自己的拳头。

爱尔敏惊讶地看着。

“你当然不是，艾伦，” 他慢慢地说，轻轻地咬嘴唇，艾伦不由奇怪地抬头看他。“艾伦你 —— 你从来没提过那个狂暴战神之类的巨人...呃，是发生了什么吗？” 

艾伦撇开眼不去看他，然后又回来，下巴微微颤动。

“看见它死了，” 他只是说，冷漠地耸耸肩膀。

“你...是你杀了它吗？” 爱尔敏悄声说，左右看看，发现三笠加入了他们。

“什么？没有，” 艾伦大叫一声，这个奇怪的想法让他心里一跳。

“过来，你们俩，” 三笠小声说，抓住他们的手，带他们走出大厅。“艾伦，我们最好把你的头发剪掉，为了明天。我猜明天我们上立体机动的时候，他们也会这么告诉你。” 三笠说着，艾伦暗自庆幸她转移了话题。

“你让我剪头发？” 艾伦笑，轻轻拽她的长发，“你更得剪头发啦。” 

三笠默默点了点头，用手抚过长发。

在不远处的身后，艾伦听见康尼气愤的大喊大叫，让低沉的怒吼声，但是他不在乎了，他紧紧抓住爱尔敏和三笠，手搂在他们肩膀上。

他想起明天，想起他有机会打败那个家伙，嘴角便扬起微笑。

————————————

“你在干什么？耶格尔？！给我站起来！” 夏迪斯大喝一声，艾伦又向后倒去，险些没被大地敲碎脑壳。

什么 —— ？！为什么这个感觉不一样啊？他绝望地想，拼命稳住自己。他能感觉到爱尔敏和三笠疑惑的目光如芒在背，他们很快就都学会了怎么用装备，而且没费什么力气。

怎么会？为什么他就不行？！这机动装置到底有什么毛病？

他听见不远处让哼了一声，狠狠瞪过去，片刻之间气得忘记了他自己的尴尬处境。

“这还他妈像点儿样！耶格尔！” 夏迪斯叫道。

艾伦一张望，发现他自己居然还正立着。他呆在那儿眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，他甚至都没用力站稳，他就是停在那里不动...也许训练兵团的安全带有什么不一样…更敏感 —— 不，不是这样…

做个小测试，艾伦向前微微一晃，发现他的动作比在从前那套装备里要僵硬得多，这么一比，显得非常，非常不流畅。他根本不需要花那么大功夫前后反向施力，也就是说，如果像以前那样，他还没前进就会先把自己朝后转个圈儿。他只是需要向前倾，向同一个方向而已，就能移动。

呃。懂了。这样确实更简单，但是他的动作越来越单一，被控制的越来越紧。他开始怀疑到底还能做出多少像以前那样的动作来。

“行了，耶格尔！你过了，勉勉强强吧。现在给我下来，一百个仰卧起坐。把你叫肚子的那堆肥油减减。“ 夏迪斯吼了一句，把他又从白日梦里叫醒过来。

“是，教官，” 艾伦应着，面露惊讶的助教还没走过来，就已经敏捷地把装置解开跑走了。夏迪斯挑起眉毛，但是最终什么也没说，转向下一个挨吼的新兵。

“我来教你怎么做仰卧起坐，” 三笠小声说，艾伦向她绝望地看过去。“就一直做吧，做到我跟你说停。” 

艾伦朝他善良的朋友笑了，三笠很快给他讲明白该怎么做。

只要他一学会了，找到自信，她就转过身看着别人去了。艾伦慢下来，急促地，大声地吸气，向他昨天跟着跑的那些小伙伴一样。

“跟上！别松松垮垮的！耶格尔！我说了一百个仰卧起坐！你到底哪句听不懂？！” 夏迪斯猛然一转身，大吼起来，“做完这个，你就跟着去跑圈儿，跑到我说停才能停！” 秃头男人一转身，瞧见别的新兵因为艾伦的尴尬场面窃笑不止，又是一阵摇头。

除了一点，艾伦其实不觉尴尬。的确，这个人一直在吼他，感觉不怎么样，可是他也挺高兴：如果他始终这么装模作样，绝对不会名列前十。他可是无论如何也不会去宪兵团的。

他继续仰卧起坐，直到三笠带着奇怪的表情叫他停下，才起来。站起来的时候，他觉得有种若隐若现的刺痛在胃里，就像用机动装置用多了似的，不过介于他马上就得开始跑圈，那感觉也很快就消失了。

还有几个人跟他遭受了同样的待遇，可是全身淹没在汗水里，半走半跑地往前挪。艾伦简直用尽一切努力学他们，时不时加点速度，尤其是每当一阵冲天巨吼从干旱，扬沙的空间传来。

清风徐徐掠过他的短发。这个发型还是挺实际的，至少头发不会不停地往他眼睛里戳。有一瞬间他不由得停下来想，那副大身体是不是也换了发型，他想知道他还有没有机会去发现。两年以来，他再也没看见过它。这时候加入训练，更让他的等待永无尽头...

他并不真心怀念那副身体，但是，总那么片刻时候，恍惚少了点什么，就像是丢了一条胳膊或者锯下了腿。

“列队！” 命令从田野另一边传来，艾伦从怀想里惊醒。

艾伦小跑着向那声音赶去，大声喘息，简直登峰造极。在他后面，还有一群人半跑半走地努力加速。

“通过的那帮人，干得不错。没过的，明天还有一次机会。如果再过不了，你就会被淘汰。每个人现在去拿个背包，一个小时以后回来集合，我们要练练你们这些蠢蛋怎么牵马。谁要迟到，你就给我一直跑到半夜。妈的，我们怕不得白天黑夜地练，才能把你们这些可怜的小伙子们练出点样儿来。解散！“ 

艾伦忍不住笑，很快照着命令做，把关于过去的种种回忆推到脑后，跟上其他训练兵。

在这里，他不再是猎手了。他不是巨人。他是艾伦，一个训练兵，一个士兵。

他得记着提醒自己。


	11. 军营里讨生活

“快！快！动起来！” 

“不许把包放下！哪个字听不懂！？你既然拿起来，就给我一路背着！” 

“把那包拿起来！把！那个包！拿起来！”

“你们全得上战场拿兵器，现在我怕是给你们个黄油刀都捏不起来！” 

“你刚才说的那一坨屎，屁股嫉妒了没有？！”

“你的脑子可真是跟新的一样棒，因为你他妈从来没用过！”

艾伦花了几周时间欣赏了人类最丰富多彩的脏话大赏，受教于夏迪斯。

他们得走路，然后小跑，再是狂奔；攀上绳子，翻过滑腻的木头坡道；背着死沉的装备和负重袋；然后挨骂，再挨骂，直到一群训练兵慢慢打磨成形，变成士兵。

这天早上，他们跑着穿越森林。爱尔敏和三笠冲到最前列，艾伦一如既往拖在后方。

“跟上！你们这些拖后腿的！脚是铅做的吗！” 

在他前面，马可双脚失去平衡，挣扎着把背包拎起来，贴近身体。在他身后，克里斯塔绊在树根上，尤弥尔从她衣服后面狠狠一拉，才免得啃泥。

“没时间给你们睡午觉，一群小屎包，我就快让你们气够了，抬起屁股来接着跑啊！” 

艾伦在四处环绕的震天怒吼里皱着眉头。这么大喊大叫真的有必要吗？他们为什么不能开开心心地一起跑跑步啊？

“耶格尔！跟上！” 夏迪斯暴喝一声，夹紧马肚，冲向另一个可怜人。

他肩膀上突然一轻，莱纳提起他的背包，甩到自己背上。“我没事，莱纳，” 艾伦向他保证，把背包从一脸震惊的新兵手里拿回来。

“你看起来可不像喘不上气的啊，艾伦，” 他自己倒是呼哧呼哧喘得厉害。

“为什么我要喘不上气？” 艾伦咧嘴笑了。莱纳跟他并排跑，一边喘一边笑，伸手去抠鼻子。

“莱纳！你他妈滚回前面去！就这一下，你简直是个完美的巨人粮食！” 夏迪斯斯吼一声，又路过他们，奔到队伍最后去。很奇怪，艾伦发现，最近的几周里夏迪斯吼他的次数直线减少。说不准是因为他意识到，艾伦不真的害怕他的怒火，要么他就是觉得这孩子这速度没得救了。艾伦可不敢说。他只知道基本的从众策略：在差班里排第一。

他注意到，在每一项训练里真正倒数的几个人，总该会在某个时候彻底消失在队伍里，趁夜悄悄钻进马车，再也不会回来。

爱尔敏说他们是去田地里给军队种粮食了。

可如果一个人真的愿意种粮食，为什么还要来这里？他不明白。艾伦就一点都不愿意回去种地。

于是，后排和中段似乎是个绝佳位置。待在那儿，夏迪斯都懒得单独找些恶心的骂人话给他了 —— 省了三笠每次都气成那样。

但这只是军训的体能部分。对他来说，其他部分才是真正难上天了，至少一开始真是这样。

他们还有各种不同的任务 —— 比如说做饭，打扫寝舍，厕所，外加餐厅。艾伦实在不怎么擅长。他从来没做过这些；从没有那个必要。他不吃东西（只要他能不吃）。而在特罗斯特，爱尔敏会负责做饭。清扫被看作是浪费时间：反正在那里，料你玩什么花样，都逃不过一地灰土。

艾伦其实不懂为什么干净是一件好事。结果轮到他扫厕所的时候，他整个人愣在那儿，毫无头绪。最后，他浇了桶水在地上，用抹布在几个平面上擦了擦，祈祷能有点用。从他一个小时以后收到的怒吼来看，显然没有。

至于做饭 —— 最好干脆不要提了。不用说，别的新兵就已经自动运行了一套程序，好让做饭这件事情再也不用轮到他手里。

倒不是说这任务本身难出天际。他们还有更奇怪的东西：有的日子，每天五个小时坐在小木凳子上，听一个满脸皱纹的男人谈天说地，看他在一块黑色的石板上画画。爱尔敏管这叫“上课”。艾伦的问题不过是不明白为什么要上课，这跟巨人能有什么关系？

爱尔敏倒觉得很有关系。

现在，每天晚上，爱尔敏都会急匆匆地把自己的笔记给艾伦说一遍，试着用他能听懂的方式把课重新讲一遍。艾伦隐隐约约觉得他写的字母看着挺熟悉，有一天他对着爱尔敏念出“跑”这个词，把对方惊掉了下巴，觉得可骄傲了。

一个月以后他可就不这么自信了。爱尔敏会从他肩膀后面探过头来，看着他绞尽脑汁对着这些鬼画符一个一个地读。

“Geh- eh- ah- err，” 他云里雾里地大声念白，别的新兵从食堂出来围观，他赶紧把音量降下去了，人又渐渐回去了。

“是 ‘gear’*，你看见这个 g 发 ‘之’ 的音没有？然后 e 和 a 呢？它们俩合在一块儿，发 ‘一’ 的音，” 艾伦惊恐万状地从书里抬起头来。他刚刚花了一个月跟着爱尔敏和三笠画这一堆大大小小的笔画，现在他们就告诉他发音还都跟他记得的不一样？！

艾伦重重把书合上，发出震耳欲聋的一声响，他把它推到一边，拎起装备包。

“艾伦你去哪儿？” 

“我 —— 嗯，我要上天，” 艾伦神神叨叨地说，看见爱尔敏一脸紧张，又停了一下，“不用担心，天黑了。他们看不见，他们不会 —— 嗯他们不会把我挂起来的。” 

爱尔敏的眉毛皱成一团，艾伦趁着他还没想明白这句话什么意思，赶紧溜走了。

他自在地跑出去，要多远有多远，越过田野，一头扎进森林，抽出机动装置系在身上。

他双脚离地，飞身凌空的一刻，感到冷风迎来，涤净所有的烦恼和郁闷。他紧绷绷的身体融化在风里，跃过树梢，乘隙而过。他脱下鞋，像从前一样双脚赤裸，当空越过，又在茂密的枝叶之中滑翔，几个小时不用踩上地面。他轻轻用力，就翻出丈余之外，端的是又快又巧。他自在呼吸，深深地把空气吸进肺里，在数星吻过的天空下自得其乐。

白天温度很高，太阳光像大锤似的从窗户里砸下来，他竭尽全力，哦他真的尽力了，弄懂满脸褶子的老爷爷到底在讲什么，可是太阳却把能量灌进去，在他骨头深处汩汩涌动。他只想远远跑开，跟着凌空的风，做点儿什么。也许这就是为什么，他连听懂爱尔敏的话都这么费劲。

“艾伦！” 

艾伦吓了一跳，急刹停下，在两棵树干之间抛锚立稳了往下看。

只见月亮闪着点点银光，洒在金发男孩头上，爱尔敏正越过层层树林向他奔来。艾伦低低地欢呼一声，荡秋千似的跳下来，稳稳站在他的朋友面前。

“嘿！爱尔敏，” 他笑得露出一口尖牙。

爱尔敏被他突然一跃吓了一跳，又忍不住扑哧笑出声来了。

“我该回去了吗？” 艾伦问他，笑得气喘吁吁，露出一口白牙，突然想起回到地面就要面对的无数麻烦，笑出来的牙又缩回去了。爱尔敏收敛了笑容，不由自主地摇了摇头。

“…不，没关系的艾伦。你看起来真的 —— 我是说 —— 我想再上一节课，我觉得我要锈了 —— 总之 —— 我还是得多练练。” 

艾伦就在听见这句话的时候又开心起来，抓住爱尔敏的手把他拉进森林深处。“太好了！我没教你怎么降落呢。“

“是还没，” 爱尔敏自动纠正，笑容回到脸上。

————————————

那天以后，每隔一阵子，每次艾伦烦得忍无可忍，或者就是控制不住拳头，爱尔敏就会拉住他的手，带他到夜幕降临的森林里去。后来，三笠也开始加入他们。艾伦从她脸上看到一丝受伤的表情，就开始后悔一开始对她保密。他只能解释，说她看起来真的太棒了，他以为她不需要更多练习…她的表情让他把这话吞回去了。

从那以后，他就确保每次都叫上她了。

他们得很小声才行，而且得小心不能浪费太多瓦斯。毕竟，严格来讲，或者随便说说，未经申报私用立体机动都不是什么能被允许的事儿。

于是大多时候，他就只是去跑跑步，黄昏时分，享受风，享受脚尖怦然落地的极慢的瞬间，跑遍四方，只在他人的目光之下才会戴上伪装，假装喘不过气来。

“——在外头刚看见他。又把教官惹急了吗？” 他听见马可回宿舍的路上问爱尔敏。

“不是吧，” 他的小太阳花皱着眉头说，突然远远看见今天晚上的例行打架，看见贝尔托特一脸羞涩地狠狠捶掉了尤弥尔的胳膊，赶紧把头转开了。

“那蠢货简直就打不死，你看见他在外头呼哧带喘的没有？简直不明白他怎么还没被踢出去，回去种田。“ 让嘟囔着，不明显地掩饰着四处看，生怕处在三笠的听力范围内。

不过她听不见他，她正跟贝尔托特和尤弥尔聊天，几个人抱着要拿去洗的衣服，越走越远。

可惜，爱尔敏的耳朵更尖。他不仅听见了，还及时回头，向让的马脸投来一个恶狠狠的瞪视。

那效果，大概就跟一只愤怒兔子的死亡凝视差不多吧。

“他才不会去种田呢，让！” 

“…爱尔敏…他好像真的是有一些体能上的困难啊，” 马可小声地，小心翼翼地给让救场。

“就是啊，有一回我还看见他跑完一次障碍跑就倒下了，” 康尼难以置信地打断到，萨沙跟在他身后，怀里抱着一堆瓦斯瓶。

“艾伦！呃，嗨！” 萨沙非常，非常大声地叫起来，正看见艾伦在门边晃悠。康尼的脸腾地红得发亮，艾伦向他们走来。

“嘿艾伦，” 他心虚地说。

“嘿，” 艾伦回应道，看着他那样子，忍不住皱了皱眉头。

“艾伦，那衬衫脏透了，” 三笠神不知鬼不觉地在身后突然说道。所有人都跳起来了，包括爱尔敏。她在那儿多久了？这想法让人心怀恐惧。

“我又跑了一次障碍跑，” 艾伦解释给她，指着衬衫，他刚穿着它从地道里爬过去。

“给我吧，我帮你洗了。” 她听起来完全不像是在开玩笑。

艾伦耸耸肩膀，脱下衬衫，递给三笠。

萨沙手里的罐子啪啦一声滚到地上，她自己就在那看着，都没想着捡起来。

“你还好吗，萨沙？” 艾伦担忧地问她。萨沙好像没听见。艾伦四处看看，好像没觉得哪有什么东西能把她吓成这样。艾伦看看别人，他们好像都没注意到萨沙的异常。

因为他们都盯着他看，眼睛睁的大大的，看着他的肚子。所有人，这是除了爱尔敏，手扶在眉毛上好像他头疼似的。三笠在看着大家，嘴角微微抽动。

艾伦往下看，想看看自己是不是身上粘了泥巴之类的。但是没有。

“爱尔敏？” 他无辜地问。

“艾伦，别在这儿显摆了，去拿件别的衬衫穿。” 爱尔敏扯着嘴角告诉他。艾伦跟着他说的做，暗自好笑，看着让转过身把脑袋一下一下撞在架子上。

“萨沙，你都流口水了。” 三笠在他走了以后责备道。

不管奇怪的新兵怎么表现，艾伦越来越觉得训练有趣。他越来越擅长打扫各种地方（虽然别人还是不许他走进厨房），在爱尔敏的帮助下，他能听懂越来越多的那个满脸皱纹的老先生在说什么了。

不过最好的还是他又能重新教爱尔敏和三笠，在他们身边，像风一样当空掠过，看着他们每一天都变得更好一些。只可惜他们不能总是向艾伦一样，熬到三更半夜。他们会疲惫，如果不休息够，第二天就一准会犯错。因此大多时候，艾伦仍然自己去，跑远，攀高，向深夜飞去。

正是在这样一个晚上，离他们的训练开始正好一年，艾伦犯了个错误。

他被看见了。

“艾 —— 艾伦？！” 一个女孩子的惊叫。

艾伦猛地一颤，促然左右环顾，忘了他在，用爱尔敏的话说，自由落体。似乎需要停下来。

他立时转身，向上射出一根绳子，瞬间速度就慢下来，上下翻身，左手撑住迎面而来的地面。他右手收回绳索，利用这一点动力翻个筋斗，在他的入侵者面前稳稳立在地上。

萨沙盯着他，震惊程度超越他历来所见。

“这，简直，棒呆了啊！” 她的叫声绵绵回荡。

…真该死的。

“呃，萨沙，你能别跟别人说 ——” 艾伦挥手比划自己，然后挥手指向树，“——这个吗？” 

“为什么不？简直太神奇了！你在夏迪斯面前来一个，绝对可以进前十！“ 她热烈追捧，激动的把手举起来，没注意艾伦苍白绝望的表情。“你怎么做到的？为什么要瞒着我们？” 

“我不想进前十。拜托你了，萨沙，别告诉别人。我会 —— 我 —— ” 艾伦顿住了，眼里灵光一现，“我把我的配给食物分给你，只要 ——” 

“好的！好的！我谁都不会说的！” 萨沙已经不用听下去了，跳起来狂热地抓住艾伦的手，脸上的光芒掩盖无余，紧张兮兮地笑起来。

艾伦这才放松了，尽量不引起冲突地试图把手从萨沙钳子一样的手指里拔出来。这时，他才突然看见萨沙背后背着一个木头做的半圆形。那看起来就像一根弯曲的树枝，只是两端用线连在一起。

“这是什么？” 他指着这个奇怪的物件问她。

“哦！好吧，我猜你没看出来。我在打猎。” 她开朗地笑出八颗牙，松开艾伦的手，把那东西从背上摘下来。

一根棍子和一条线能帮你打什么猎？艾伦暗自怀疑。

大概是他的疑惑写在脸上了，萨沙开始解释，“真的，配给里的肉完全不够啊！我想射一只鸟什么的下来，可惜一只都还没见着呢。” 她有点悲伤地叹息，艾伦不由跟着皱起眉头。“今晚有猫头鹰。在树顶上呢。我带你上去，你教我怎么用？” 他建议道，眼见萨沙的眼眸里亮起光来，也跟着笑了。

但这笑容维持不久，他发现面前的姑娘脸上居然淌下泪来，立刻慌了神。

“艾伦，这是个多好的友情开端啊！” 萨沙哭着说，擒住艾伦的手，疯狂地上下摇动。

艾伦觉得有点不妙。


	12. 意外来客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盼星星盼月亮，终于盼来了胜利会师

利威尔兵长从一群士兵和训练兵中间走过，目光穿过人群，他们手忙脚乱地为他让路，就像躲开一群巨人似的跌跌撞撞挤成一团。

他一点都没有心情糟糕。

真的没有。

他真的不知道为什么他路过的每个蠢货都觉得他有。

“利威尔兵长！” 一个比较勇敢的士兵高声问候道，靴跟响亮地踢在一起，挺胸抬头地向他行礼。

利威尔看见士兵袖口上的汤汁污渍，努力忍住没有嘲笑出来。

显然不太成功。眼见着那个得不到回应的新兵越来越紧张，汗珠从他晒黑的脸上滚落下来。

利威尔感觉到有士兵围在附近，窃窃的语声越来越响，他们隔着自以为安全的距离，带着诡异的好奇心观察他。

“切...就这么着吧，” 利威尔自言自语道，挥手让那高得出奇的小子跟上。

他们走过营地，利威尔参观了无数训练兵僵住又继续训练。

真活见鬼，他完全不想来视察。他从一开始就不想在这。他只想回他的指挥部去，训练他自己的兵，要么回去继续他们的调查。

见鬼的调查，这就是为什么他要大老远跑到这儿来。该下地狱的埃尔文，和他的“担忧”。他真的没有过度疲劳，真的他妈谢谢你了。要是有人非得出来透透气，那也是那个四眼女人才对。她一扑在样本上，就没有停下来过哪怕一次（但是天知道韩吉怎么做到的）。他发誓她连睡觉都离不开那些小玩具。

快一年了，韩吉除了吃都没离开过实验室。包括洗澡。直到最后利威尔忍耐到头，准备了两桶肥皂水，从韩吉头上倒下去，希望能把那地狱般的味道除下那么一点儿。

两桶肥皂泡，好心没好报。他多事的粗眉毛团长没能放过他。

就这样，训练兵团，他跑不了了，他参观训练场地，看淌着鼻涕的小鬼们顺着树干跳上跳下。

他一点都没有心情糟糕。他见鬼的心情已经糟透了。

“啊，是利威尔兵长，” 教官，夏迪斯，向他问候着。利威尔走进简陋的建筑，看见一个瘦削的男人彬彬有礼地向他点头致意。

昔日团长的容颜剧变纵然让他心里惊涛骇浪，脸上也依旧纹丝不动。他不让眼睛透出温度来，它们扫过男人衰颓的身体，就像在算计什么。

“夏迪斯，” 他点头回礼，恰到好处，不露声色，突然看见他仍然处于石化状态的小追随者，这孩子出的汗够接上两桶了。

“还要什么，小子？你想走就走，不用我的批准。” 他拖腔拉调地说，挥挥手，那黑头发的小耗子突然松了口气，好像要原地化成水了似的。

“有趣的小跟班啊，” 利威尔说着，他们两个一起欣赏那小子想跑不敢跑，慢慢挪出去。

夏迪斯对此不发一言，穿过一扇门，到他的办公室里，自顾自坐下了。

“茶？” 他问着利威尔，手上已经摆好了茶杯和水壶。

利威尔面无表情地看着杯子，在盖子里面发现了小小的污渍。

“多谢，还是算了吧。” 他回应道，坐下来看向夏迪斯阴云密布的眼睛。

这一刻也许就是他唯一同意这场愚蠢考察的原因。这一刻，让他听听经年不见的故人说些什么吧；唯有这个人，曾经亲眼看见过他的巨人。

四眼儿也见过它，可是从她嘴里，除了那巨人长得有多帅多强壮匀称之外，什么都挖不出来。听听另一人怎么说，也许更有用。主要差别在于，夏迪斯至少不会激动地让利威尔想去真的泼冷水。

“我以为你来这不只是为了看看新兵，教育教育年轻人。” 夏迪斯平静地说，把玩着几张文稿，装作不经意地打量利威尔。

“我走一圈就算教育视察了，” 利威尔简单地答道，眼睛就没离开过夏迪斯的脸。

对面的人叹息着，摇摇头，站起来。

“我猜你也许是想从我这里听到更多评价。那我们就边走边说，” 

利威尔顺从地耸耸肩膀，跟着夏迪斯的秃顶走了出去，回到训练场上。

“你到底一共有多少训练团？” 利威尔问，年长的男人慢慢走在他身旁。他只想一次性问完所有的该死的视察常规问题，越快越好。

“三个。” 

“嗯…淘汰率怎么样了？” 

“就如往常。” 

利威尔向场上瞥了一眼，看见新兵正在指导下面对面练习实战。似乎做得不错，有几个落在后面，但都很快被教官敦促着赶上去，大部分新兵都动作敏捷，防御有效。实际上，是所有新兵，只除了一个，那个支棱头发的小子，怔愣在原地，笔直地看向他。

太远了，他的脸看不清。但是他那惊诧的目光几乎就刺在利威尔的皮肤上。男孩子用全身向他辐射惊喜的情绪。

新兵的注视很快被打断，他的对手利用了他走神的时机，蛮横地把他掼到地上。犹嫌出丑还不够，教官开始向他大吼大叫。

利威尔抬起眉毛，转向夏迪斯。如果不是“人类最强”还站在他身边，这男人恐怕已经尴尬得双手捂脸不想见人。

“他们的确都有实力，有能力成为未来的军人，无论是驻守兵团，还是去调查兵团。而至于前十名，我也已经心里有数，” 

利威尔心不在焉地哼了一声，不再注意那场荒诞的闹剧，慢慢顺着营地往回走。夏迪斯重新跟上他，走在他身边。

“…利威尔，不知能否请你直截了当？”

利威尔用眼角的余光观察他。没有笑意，没有深藏不露的讥讽。

他决定忘了视察的问题。

“当然。” 

“你来这里的真实目的是什么？” 

他们默然无话地走了几分钟，越往军官驻地的方向，新兵渐渐变少。

“…你记得一场墙外调查，在玛丽亚墙外，在城墙失落的几天前，” 利威尔最终说道，声音意外地柔和。

“…我的确记得…” 

“我请你谈谈对于那时候看到的东西…有什么看法，当然只在你我之间，如果可以的话，”

夏迪斯怔然盯着远方的某处，很久才慢慢点头，带利威尔走回他的办公室。

————————————

艾伦茫然观望，在他周围所有人都忙着找队友，剩下他无意识地把玩手中匕首。

三笠和爱尔敏已经凑成一组，面对面摆开架势，样子很是古怪。

好闻的味道飘过来，莱纳有些不好意思地冲他笑，“你想跟我一组吗？”

艾伦迟疑着点点头，手上松松地晃着那把刀。莱纳已经站在他面前，他却没什么反应。

“怎么了吗？” 莱纳紧张地问。

“我不明白为什么所有人都要这么训练。这是在对人作战，不是对着真正地敌人。 ” 艾伦小声说。他应该重新战斗，动起来，可是他只是不喜欢，或者说不想去接受，让人把学到的杀手用回人身上。

“有一些时候，人也可以是敌人。” 莱纳回答，轻轻摇了摇头，用一种透着责怪的语气说。“我们是士兵，我们只能为发生的一切尽量做好准备。有一些时候，我们不能逃跑，哪怕面对最黑暗的东西。我想这就是所谓的坚强士兵的责任吧…倒不是说有多少士兵还算得上坚强了，看看那边，” 

“哦，那是亚妮，” 艾伦看向莱纳手指的方向，想不明白他这是又想表达什么。

一如往常，亚妮站在一边，漠然地看着周围战友结伴组队，挥汗对打，偶尔向三笠和爱尔敏的方向古怪地看上一眼。“她 —— 呃她又翘班了。” 

“是吗？总得有人给这没精打采的姑娘提个醒。我们去教教她一个士兵应该怎么做，” 莱纳眨眨眼睛，领着犹豫不决的艾伦向她走去。

“受不了教官严厉吗？你要是不想落后，想想你为什么在这儿，认真一点啊。” 金发的男人像小山一样低头对她说，似笑非笑。

“你一定要这么直接吗？” 艾伦从嘴角尴尬地说，看见亚妮脸上蔓延过一道阴影，感觉胃里有凉意升起。

我竟然还以为她不生气的时候已经足够恐怖了，他暗自想道，不知怎么开始紧张了。

“来吧！开始吧艾伦！” 莱纳猛一拍他的后背，把他推了一个趔趄。

“什么？为什么是我？！” 艾伦呛着说。不他不想跟人类对打。他伤到她可怎么办？

“你知道规则，是吧亚妮？” 莱纳飞快地说道，艾伦连反对意见都还没提呢。

时间慢下来，艾伦看见亚妮在慢慢逼近。他试着反抗，不敢妄动，担心手上力道太大。

就在致命的一毫秒，亚妮已经绕到他的右边，右拳如矢应机，重打下颚，右腿顺势发难，正中后膝，他面入黄土，大地砸出裂缝，兀自回声余荡。

艾伦三秒告败。

“这 —— 也太强了吧！” 他兴奋地说，震惊地看着金发姑娘。

亚妮看见他跳起来恢复如常，还能如此热情地再一次面对她，似乎吃了一惊。

“我能 —— 我能走了吗？” 亚妮说，重新皱起眉头，不想看艾伦热切的目光。

“不能！只要你没抢到匕首，一轮就不算完。” 莱纳斩钉截铁，被事态走向逗得尽兴。

亚妮长叹一声，转身面对艾伦，猛扑上前抢夺匕首。她的手指抓过虚空，艾伦敏捷地后仰躲开。亚妮的眉头拧紧了，艾伦一笑，等待她下一次出招。果然，反身横扫下盘，长腿卷过艾伦所在之处 —— 艾伦上一刻的所在之处。

艾伦又一次向后躲开，很有兴致地琢磨亚妮的快速动作。

亚妮的脸彻底黑暗下去了，急迫地发动攻击，手肘砸进空气，高高跃起踢出，却被躲开，人摔回地上。她左右换招，但艾伦只是一直向后躲，每每千钧一发又总能脱身。除了他自己之外，任何一个人看来这都是一种不自信的表现 —— 他从来没有一次抬手不是为了防御。亚妮，注意到这一点，转而撤身，静候他反应，以寻破绽。

但是就在这一瞬间，那种兴味昂扬的笑容僵住了，凭空消失在他脸上，他的头猛地向右转去，看着远处的什么东西，眼睛睁得大大的，一动不动。

艾伦愣愣地站着，看着远方的空地，两个人正站在一起谈话。他深深地呼吸，把从遥远营地传来的若有若无的气息全吸进肺里。

半个瞬间都用不了，他就已经认出来了，顷刻之间，兴奋和喜悦让他有点神智不清。

他的人类就在这里。他的人类，利威尔，就像他们说的一样，就在这里啊！

可是顷刻很快就过去了。

他，在，这里 —— 天啊。

这一刻，披着人类伪装的巨人惊慌惶恐，脑海里全是那人冷峻的神情，他在他身后紧追不放，如猎手亮起刀锋。

他发现我了吗？他知道了吗？他不可能知道他不可能知道是不是是不是？

他的恐慌思绪突然被人切断，手上死死攥住的刀被夺去，身体站立不稳，重重踹倒在地，几乎能听到脊柱咯嘣脆响。

“耶格尔！从泥巴里抬起你的屁股！少在这儿给我走神！” 教官当空怒喝，艾伦在龟裂的土地上短暂恍惚，他的心在旋转，跟不上身体的遭遇。

然后艾伦疯狂爬起来，脸色通红，看见亚妮难掩的得意，看见莱纳又迷惑又想笑，然后将将回到他的人类，和夏迪斯的身上。

他们已经走了...

什么？那么 —— 他们还不知道？

利威尔不可能意识到刚才一个巨人就站在他面前。如果他知道的话，无论如何也不会放弃斩杀。

“你想好好练的时候，动作也挺快的嘛，是吧？” 莱纳径自评论道，看着亚妮转身离开，只在要走的时候回头带着怒意瞪艾伦。她慢慢缩回那个无所事事的外壳里，发现三笠和爱尔敏仍然在对垒，脸上又泛起淡淡愁容。

但这一切都已经不在艾伦的意识里，他整个心神还在他的人类身上，目光追着两个人影一步步远去。

“那是...利威尔兵长吗？！” 莱纳走过来站在他身边，用一种奇怪的疑问的语调说。艾伦微弱地点了一点头。

“你刚才是说了利威尔兵长吗？” 康尼惊问道，从和萨沙的对战里抽身出来，上下跳着想看清两个愈发遥远的身影。

“那个人类最强吗？真的吗？他来这里做什么？” 萨沙的声音崇拜得不行，连环提问。

“人类 —— 最强？” 艾伦探究地追问过去，转过身去直直地盯了萨沙一会儿，随即回头去寻找那个已经转过墙角消失不见的背影。

艾伦觉得他的嘴角好像向下吊着，提不起来。他面向其他新兵，想听清他们的话。

“你都没听说过人类最强的名号？！怎么可能？！他可是惊倒世界啊！他们说他一个人就能顶一个旅呢！” 康尼大呼小叫，双手激动得在空中上下挥舞。

“他真的是人类最强的吗？” 艾伦问他，感觉一个微弱的笑容在脸上化开。

“是啊！他有多少的个人斩杀记录啊，你数都数不完！就，差不多有上千个！”

“我不觉得实际上有这么多，” 莱纳冷静地打断他，但是康尼显然听不进去。

“还没完，他率领一个超棒的班，他亲手挑人进去，里面全都是最厉害的士兵！” 康尼一个劲儿地说下去，一种英雄崇拜的色彩在眼里明光闪闪。

艾伦开怀地笑起来。

我的人类原来那么厉害，所有人都知道他？

似乎的确是这么回事。他的人类，接下来的一整天成了一切话题的中心。

“你知道利威尔兵长有一次把一个活人从巨人肚子里剖出来吗？” 

“我听说埃尔文团长亲自训练过他！”

“据说他的刀下斩杀比所有人加起来还多！” 

他的人类是真的无人不晓。

本来就应该这样！他不无快乐地想着，想起改变他整个生命的那天，他在森林里与他凛然对望，和贪婪的巨兽以命相搏，毫不迟疑，永不畏惧。

他独自高高坐在屋顶上，温柔地轻轻笑，看他的人类在地上走来走去，靴子重重落在地上，好像很生气。

艾伦收敛笑容，眉头微蹙，什么事让他的小小的人类不高兴了。

也许他来这儿是想寻找什么，可是没找到...

人类最强看起来真的不高兴了。他停下脚步，鞋跟磨在地上，满脸怀疑地环顾四周。

艾伦飞快地缩回瓦片后面，小心地听着，直到，几分钟以后，他又辨认出沙地受力的声音，他的人类走出了营地。

我可能是个巨人，可是我真的真的做了一些好事的呀，我帮过他的，他胃里酸酸的，难过地想，向后挪走，从房子的另一侧滑下去，免得有人发现他，再冲他吼一次。

我真的希望能再看见他一回。

——————————

好啊，真是十足的时间浪费，利威尔恨恨地对自己骂着，跺着脚离开了训练兵团主楼。

那个人根本不比韩吉有用多少。这个“有用” 还多半是用沉默的凝视和没用的士兵的反应凑出来的。

究竟为什么他的巨人要去帮人类，夏迪斯根本一头雾水。

好啊，至少他还不至于像那四眼女人似的一边说一边哗啦啦地流口水，他对自己说，那可就更恶心了。

然而，还有一件事，让利威尔还算有点兴趣。

“我们当时都在关注平地行进的困难，还有另一支分队的奇怪报告。” 夏迪斯安静地说，对着手中迷雾一般的茶水。茶冷了，他没去注意。

“奇怪报告？” 利威尔挑起一边眉毛。韩吉从来没提过。

也许她觉得这没有奇怪的奇行种更有趣，利威尔讽刺地想。

“是的，一个身份不明的士兵救了除一个人以外整个分队的命。他杀死了五只巨人，在大约两分钟的时间里，用的不是常规的立体机动，但是全是一个人的斩杀。” 

利威尔的眼睛一眨不眨地盯住夏迪斯，看了他很久，

“两分钟，五次斩杀，而且...非常规的立体机动，” 他不带语气地重复。

“他的武器是一根长矛，而不是统一的刀片，” 夏迪斯叹息着解释，终于放开那杯冷得像石头的红茶。

“你在说你找不出来他是谁，” 利威尔若有所思。

“是这样，他很有可能在陷落那天牺牲了。我们知道他在森林里的时候还活着。有一个士兵，摩西·布莱克，在陷落那天之后来找过我，告诉我他那天遇见了一个很 ‘奇怪’ 的士兵。” 

利威尔仰头向右靠去，脸上带着模糊的兴趣和赞同，点点头让他继续。

那是个很有趣的故事：矮小的，一言不发的士兵，移动起来像个 ‘俯冲的麻雀’ ，只用一根长矛完成了超过八次斩杀记录，如果算上森林里那一天，他手上已经攒了十三个巨人的血，他甚至能让一整群士兵听他的指令，从难民身上转移巨人的注意力。

利威尔本想把关于那个士兵的一切消息都搜寻过来，如果不是他最后被确认和两个之后死亡的士兵在一起。他不太可能存活下来了。利威尔自己都不知道他为什么还如此愿意留下听完这个故事。

“他也被描述说是带着一个鲜红的围巾和 —— ”

“这个叫摩西的，还有什么关于巨人的消息能说的吗？” 利威尔打断道，忽略对方不悦的表情。

夏迪斯显然已经习惯了这种毫无礼貌的僭越，利威尔满意地看着他把所有怒火都咽回去。

“没有了。” 夏迪斯短促地说。

利威尔叹口气，思绪回到当下。除那以外，训练兵团真是毫无帮助。

真是彻底的，毫无意义的浪费时间！他咒骂一声，踏上回程的路。

然后他停下来，听见头顶上空细微的动静。

有种无比熟悉的凉意渗进他的脊椎。他的脚步迈到一半，悬在空中，久久没能踩下去，他的双眼一寸寸搜索。

慢慢地，缓缓的，他放下他迈出的那只脚，然后转身，脸上没有一根肌肉动过，唯有狭长的眼中火石心惊。

寂静降临，哦他多希望寂静真的降临，可是的确，他在喧嚣的新兵营里，倏忽之间所有推搡怒骂的可恨噪音又一同响起。

利威尔的眼睛多留了那么一分钟，但最后他不过冷哼一声，兀自摇头，离开一无所获之地，回到他的基地，去找点儿什么真正的工作，又或者，找到真正的答案。


	13. 毕业

“干得漂亮啊小花们！” 艾伦大笑起来，三笠和爱尔敏来到他身边，倚着大厅的石墙，手上兑了水的啤酒叮咣作响，脸上笑容明媚（好吧，总之爱尔敏笑得厉害，三笠总在微笑）。

“谢谢你，” 三笠说着，爱尔敏被艾伦起的奇怪绰号逗乐了，夸张地唉声叹气。

“你也应该在榜上的，知道吗艾伦，” 爱尔敏一边说着，一边让位置给几个一同加入的毕业新兵，剩下的几个也兀自找长椅坐下。

“就是嘛，我也想知道这个抢着自杀的笨蛋混了两年半怎么没还进前十，” 让托着一盘炖菜挤到马可身边，后者警告地瞪了一眼。

“你开始好好练的时候他们就应该把你放进前十去，你真的很强，” 马可补上一句，忽略让怨念的表情。

“没什么的，我不怎么介意。” 艾伦专注地望着马可，假装没看见马脸忿忿不平。

“还是不信你会一直觉得去宪兵团是强制的。真是个笨蛋啊，” 尤弥尔奚笑一声。

“尤弥尔！别这样嘛！” 克里斯塔冲过来责怪道，脸上的表情像只受了委屈的小狗似的。尤弥尔禁不住吃吃一笑，认命地低下头不说话了。艾伦看着她们冲对方微笑，小声地说起话来，就挠挠鼻子，转向爱尔敏和三笠去了。

也不知道让又说了什么，把那两人气得不轻。

“—— 根本不是那么回事儿。跳到天上转了几圈，抡抡肌肉，结果所有人就都觉得他了不起了。教官们肯定就不这么觉得。” “他不止能在天上转几圈好吗！” 萨沙激动地大吼，生生拽走了让手里的一整盘炖菜。“你都没见过他半夜怎么练的，”

“...艾伦，她说的是什么？” 三笠安静地说，她的头慢慢地转过来，漫长的凝视把艾伦和萨沙钉在里头。

“哎呀。” 萨沙很小声地说，看了艾伦一眼，很不好意思似的。

艾伦生无可恋地看着她，长叹一声，开始洗清误会。

“萨沙在教我怎么用弓箭，我教她一些动作，还有打猎，”

“这样多久了？”

她的声音宛若吸走了空气里的暖和，艾伦和萨沙对视一眼。

“没多久，” 异口同声地说。

“嗯…” 

“所以你们两个现在都会使弓箭了啊？” 爱尔敏突然一副很感兴趣的样子。

“萨沙还是比我好得多，” 艾伦笑了，话题一转，他简直充满感激。

“只不过是因为我5岁就玩弓了而已。你上手真的太快了，尤其是你其实才摆弄了两—— ” 萨沙切断了话头，可惜已经晚了，只得睁大眼睛看着三笠， “——两个月！两个月！”

“嗯…”

艾伦终于决定出手，把他的晚饭推进萨沙手里，后者忙着把棕色的汤往嘴里塞，总算不说话了。

“所以你现在准备去哪，艾伦？” 托马斯探究地问他。

“他要去调查兵团， ‘自杀笨蛋 ’ 记得吗？” 让不屑地说。艾伦怒视着那张长脸，最后还是对托马斯点了点头。出众人意料地，爱尔敏赫和三笠竟也跟着点头。

“你们两个真的要放弃线兵团的位置去调查兵团？” 托马斯惊讶万分地说。

“到底都是为什么啊？你们明明在前十的啊，” 一个小伙子跟着人群围上来，艾伦隐隐约约记得他叫纳克。

“因为艾伦要去调查兵团，” 三笠只是这么说，好像这就足够解释一切了。对不少人来说的确是这样，他们都知道她有多离不开爱尔敏和艾伦。

“你们没有必要来的，” 艾伦小声咕哝着，但是他们不约而同地忽略他。

“你们这群家伙是疯了吗？！” 托马斯突然长叫一声，一出声又意识到自己发出了多大噪音，赶紧闭嘴了。沉默仿佛是从大厅的厚重墙壁渗出的一般，冷嗖嗖的，在毕业生的脸上，欢呼和喜悦在慢慢消退。迟疑着，托马斯又开口了，声音不自觉小了很多，但仍然在回荡。

“…你们知道多少人已经死了吗？就为了这些东西？差不多五分之一的人口...你们 —— 你们只会白白送命的。你们打不过它们。我们，打不过它们的...” 

艾伦移开眼睛，目光从一个新兵看向另一个，看他们怎样在这些字句面前低头不语，然后他转向托马斯，

”…你这么想吗？如果你这么想，你就也会这么相信吧，像个死肉一样躺下等死，不像个人类，” 艾伦慢慢地说，声音在突如其来的沉默里叩荡回声，话语带着温度，飞快地滚出他颤抖的嘴唇。“不，不是的，你错了。已经不是这样了。我们有 —— 我们知道得更多了，我们从错误里进步，他们 —— 所有那些人，用生命的代价才换来的进步。你要让这些都一文不值吗？我不要…我不会。我会跟着调查兵团出去，为了所有这些人，为了要回从我们手上夺走的一切！我们有希望打败它们的，但必须得是我们自己想这么做才行。我们能做到的，只要还有人这么想。”

艾伦看向所有面前的人类，他们也看向他，张大了嘴，眼底一片震惊。康尼和托马斯尤其如此，脸颊涨的通红。

他们就不能明白吗？我怎么才能让他们明白我是在帮忙的？艾伦绝望地想着。

他恨恨地磨牙，转身径自走开，挥手挡开来追他的朋友，几乎是跑着冲出去。

爱尔敏拽着三笠坐回长椅上。

“给他一点时间，” 他宽慰她。

几个新兵还在看着艾伦的背影，他走之前那些话似乎又自成矛盾。

“…你们三个，真的很亲近，是不是？” 克里斯塔悄声说，试图化解沉默，“你们是亲戚吗？” 

“…我们不是。” 三笠面无表情地说。

“呃，所以你究竟是怎么认识他俩的啊？” 萨沙欢快至极的凑到身边，非常明显地试图转移话题，打破气氛。

爱尔敏不太确定地看看三笠，不知该怎么回答。

“…我认识三笠是因为她当时搬来和耶 —— 呃我是说当地的医生一起住，” 爱尔敏徐徐道来，拉过三笠的手轻轻捏了捏，因为几乎脱口而出的名字向她道歉。三笠的嘴抿了抿，但是点头让爱尔敏说下去。

“我那时候在等药，为了我 —— 为了我祖母…却看见三笠藏在窗帘后面。结果我居然是第一个找到她的。她的头发太长了，才被我发现的。” 爱尔敏停了停，地低头看着自己的手笑起来，“她就是喜欢看病人来来去去，看他们能不能发现她。我第二次去的时候，拿完药就跑去问能不能加入她的间谍游戏。” 

三笠想起往事，笑得那么温柔，她鲜少这样无端地笑，看得几个同期生都呛了水。

“所以艾伦是个病人啰还是什么？” 康尼好不容易从呛咳里恢复过来，挣扎着问。

爱尔敏没多想就先摇了头。

“那你们是怎么找到他的？” 萨沙在大口的米饭和汤汁之间快速地问。

三笠和爱尔敏面面相觑，好半天想不出个说法。

“…是他找到我们的。就在玛利亚之墙陷落那天。” 爱尔敏最后回答道。

汤水刀叉都放低了一瞬，几道目光抛向艾伦刚刚离去的大门。

“发生了什么？” 克里斯塔低声地问。

“…城墙被破坏的时候，大部分墙体其实都被扔进城里了。有几块砸到了我当时住的房子…屋顶倒下来，把我压在下面困住了。那时候是 —— 我 —— 爱尔敏和一个我们认识的驻守兵团的士兵找到了我，想把我救出去，但是我们已经被巨人找到了。” 三笠讲着她自己的故事，声音却从犹豫转向冷酷，最后就像是陈述某种事实。所有人都放下了刀叉，甚至包括萨沙，都目不转睛地盯着三笠，她才抬起头来，目光滑过掌心，正看着爱尔敏，眼底温温柔柔。

“然后艾伦就来了，”

“他跑上来帮忙把屋顶从三笠身上搬开了，我才能把她拉出来。在这之前我和汉尼斯都不行。艾伦来了就像那屋顶是羽毛做得一样，” 爱尔敏跟着说，也扬起嘴角。

“那巨人呢？” 克里斯塔倒吸口气。

爱尔敏和三笠迟疑片刻，爱尔敏说了谎，“他 —— 他向它大吼来着，引开了巨人让我们有时间逃走。” 

“我们后来又遇到艾伦，昏迷不醒，浑身都是伤口和碎玻璃。我们带上他一起逃命，就再也没丢下。” 三笠徐徐说。

这次沉默了很长一段时间。

“他靠双脚跑赢了巨人？怎么会？” 托马斯忍不住问。

“…他说他一直拐锐角。巨人太大了，需要更多空间才能转弯。你只是不能待在原地，要一直跑下去，直到能藏起自己的气味为止，” 爱尔敏告诉他。

没人搭腔，各人又朝艾伦离去的方向张望。

“那，城墙陷落之前呢？” 马可问起来，

“…他不肯说，” 三笠喃喃地道，从靠着的石墙撑起身，找艾伦去了。爱尔敏向大家点了点头，追上三笠，留下大厅里的人们各自惊诧纷纷。

————————————

艾伦坐在指挥部外的石阶上，远远地看着托洛斯特城的阴影。蜡烛和油灯燃起金色的光芒，点亮了一幢幢房屋。似有若无的烤肉香气从小丘弥散升起，在那里，昂贵宅邸错落有致。

三年前他离开这个地方，满怀希望，以为终于能打出城去。以为只要成了调查兵团的一员，他就能离开人群，回到森林里去，像以前一样独自狩猎巨人。

毫无希望啊…他暗自想着，他们说这毫无希望。他们不会 —— 他们不能再像这样战斗...

他能就这么丢下他们吗？他一开始以为他能自己出去，只要有机会，连三笠和爱尔敏也可以抛开…可是...

现在时机已到，他却根本不想这么做。他需要出去，可是一点都不想离开他们任何一个。他的小花，贪吃又可爱的萨沙，好心肠的，无所不能的莱纳，天真的紧张兮兮的托马斯，傻乎乎却总很实诚的康尼，还有那张马脸 —— 呃好吧绝对不是离不开他 —— 可是，但是 —— 

可是他喜欢这些人类，他想跟他们待在一块儿，不管他们怎么没有希望。

这，本身就是个大问题。

“艾伦？” 一个柔和的声音把他从痛苦地纠成一团的思绪里叫出来。艾伦赶紧用手抹过湿漉漉的脸，转身面对他的朋友们，他的太阳月亮花。

“嘿，” 他招呼两人，笑容转瞬即逝。“你们在这儿做什么呢？你们该去享受一下庆祝晚宴的。” 

“没你就不叫享受了。” 爱尔敏微微一笑，矮身在艾伦身边坐下，“还有托马斯那个问题问出来，庆祝就全变成哀悼大会了。” 

艾伦只是愣愣地低着头。

“你那个 —— 呃 —— 那演讲做得不错，” 爱尔敏又挑起话头，了然地偏头看了看艾伦。

“…反正又改变不了什么。他们还不是要用这一身本事去造墙，然后躲在后头。” 

“你不会知道的，” 三笠告诉他，“无论如何，都不会只有你出去夺回一切的，” 

“…我还是不想让你们去，” 艾伦低声地说，抬起眼睛去和他们对视。

“那我们也可以跟你说一样的，艾伦，” 爱尔敏正色直言，“你不想让人们把学到的真正用上吗？” 

“但是你们会受伤啊…” 艾伦小声地慢慢说。

“艾伦，我们都进前十了。我们会没事的。” 三笠拧着眉。“而且，你去什么地方，我就要在那里。你救了我们的命，我就一定要还给你。” 

爱尔敏坚决地点了点头，同样的话在他的眼睛里燃起光来。艾伦只是叹气，手指拢过头发。

“如果…如果你们来，你们不许受伤。我不会让你们受伤的，” 艾伦最后对两人说，很清楚如果他再坚持说服，他的人类朋友还能说出些什么话来。

“你也不许。我们接受不了如果伤到你…” 爱尔敏飞快地回道，使劲摇头，“我们要去。就这么定了。现在来吧，让我们看看康尼还有没有给我们剩点儿啤酒。我知道你会喜欢它的，艾伦。”

艾伦笑了，他的人类们总是这样，用安静的笑容和轻柔的手把他从孤独里拯救出来。

他还有时间，能和他们一起，是不是？他还能继续这种伪装，装到自己都相信他是人类，是不是？艾伦看着他自己的手，被两个人类握在掌心，他回答不了自己的问题，他的内心已经裂成两半。


	14. 决心已定

利威尔不耐地瞥一眼，人潮正左右退散。

好吧，退散这个形容还不算恰切。人更像是被前方行进的车马“挤到路边”才对。

自城墙陷落，经年已过，调查兵团 —— 曾经军队力量的“一小部分” —— 得到的资助骤然增加。也许是来自他们杀掉了多少巨人，但随着恐怖笼盖每一个平民的心头，所谓资助大约更是来自期望。

利威尔对这突如其来的资助喜忧参半；于他而言都太不应该，就像是巨人先对着食物微笑，然后低头吞掉。然而，资金上涨也毋庸置疑，新兵也确实略微增加。

倒真是略微...

他听见激动的尖叫声在右侧达到巅峰，不耐烦地啧啧有声。

倒像是被人道捡便宜还犹嫌不够似的，他还陪四眼坐了一路。

“笑一笑啊，利威尔！” 她的声音洪亮高亢一如既往，“你会让粉丝心碎的！” 

利威尔索性故意蹙紧了眉，撇开头不理她。

“神啊，你干脆躺下好了，利威尔，那说不定还能让你开开怀。” 韩吉自顾自叹气，用指节敲下巴，若有所思。

“你再试试给我联系 ‘粉丝’，我就给你拉个新的混蛋过来。” 利威尔终于忍不住说，他们正骑马闯过一群尖叫的少女，他就像一块肉似的，无数狗对着流口水。

“哎呀，我上回长记性啦，下次我说不定可以试试写信给男粉丝，” 韩吉得意地笑，突然感到钳子似的手把她的脑袋扭到一边。

“不管男女，你再试一次，我就把自来水管接到你的实验室，然后当着你的面把所有设备浇个透。从尖头的开始，“ 利威尔面无表情，像是无聊随便说说，但是他的声音绝无不诚。

“哦哦哦太变态了，” 韩吉笑茵茵地回敬。

利威尔用她的袍子擦了擦她脸上的汗，厌弃地丢开她。

“你被警告过了，” 他低声说。

韩吉正扫视人群，心不在焉地点点头，似乎在寻找什么。

利威尔仍然无视她，目光不偏不倚地穿过四方涌动的人潮。

随即他看见有什么不同寻常，瞳孔猛然一缩，只一瞬又睁大了眼。有一道目光，在人群中卓然分明，无端地熟悉，像是污水成河，却有金子在其中灿然生光。

吸引他注意力的倒不只是那双眼睛，至少不是一开始，异乎寻常的颜色什么的。不，他注意到的是笑容；诡秘，奇异，古怪。

周遭其他崇拜，嘲笑，谄媚，虚伪都不可与之比拟，那对苍白的薄嘴唇用力咧向两边，嘴角有小小的酒窝，温柔地直视他，带着…骄傲？

利威尔犹豫了。这不一样…曾经也有别人这样骄傲地向他微笑，而且，像韩吉说的，他的“粉丝” 也或多或少为他骄傲，但是不是那一种。它简直像那 —— 

“哦哦哦你在看什么呢，利威尔？” 唯恐避之不及的韩吉的声音又来了。利威尔转身让她滚开。当他再回头的时候，那副微笑已经消失了，和那双隐约熟悉的天清玉碧的眼睛一起，融于人海不见了。

利威尔禁不住眉头皱得更深，不断搜寻，直到他意识到自己的举止，才忍住了。他摇摇头，强迫自己专心骑马，打断韩吉无休无止的评论。

他努力把那奇异的微笑男孩赶出脑海。太多沉重在眼前等着，没时间给他这样分心。

*

艾伦正上气不接下气，跟在莱纳身后随着队伍前行。

他知道他朋友们正奇怪地打量他，但此时此刻他无论如何也不想关心这些。

不，他真正关心的唯一正高高坐在马背上，离他越来越远。

“艾伦？你藏在我身后干什么？” 莱纳从嘴角挤出一句，感谢上苍他没转身对着艾伦说话，顺便再把那烟灰色的徐徐目光请回来。

哦 —— 他们竟能目光相对！艾伦全身血液都冻结，脸上僵笑生疼。那注视聚焦在他身上，把他整个人都吓懵了。他觉得一阵忽冷忽热的冰窜过手臂，双腿，一寸一寸地把他钉在原地动弹不得。一寸一寸，除了他的眼睛，慢慢地跟着他的人类渐行渐远的目光。

那一刻以前，他不过是看见他的人类觉得高兴。他满心喜悦，知道他太平无事，还在拯救人类，脸上还是那副艾伦熟悉的坏脾气的样儿。他的脑海里感到一种清凉的安慰，对于明日的不安和旧日伤疤的担忧隐隐消退，他紧紧盯着咫尺之外的他的人类，心里涌起纯粹和简单的满足感。

这么多年以来，这还是他距离利威尔最近的一次。

可是现在 —— 和那双不能忘怀的眼睛四目相对的现在 —— 他只觉得…有什么不对…他惊惶不安 —— 不只是因为利威尔是个货真价实的巨人杀手（艾伦可不是在假装这件事不恐怖）。

不，他不知道 —— 不明白 —— 他到底怕些什么。他就是 —— 他…他的人类看他的方式 —— 不是说那人在恼怒，他没有。他脸上…

一无所有。

艾伦猛地摇摇头，试谈地越过莱纳的宽肩膀又张望一阵。

他的人类看向别处去了，依着微风和踢踏的马步，他后脑的黑色短发轻轻摇晃。

“艾伦？怎么回事？” 三笠瞥见他脸上的神情，担忧地小声问道。

艾伦半晌只是眨眼，回过神来去面对他的三笠小花。

“没什么，” 他微微带笑。“我只是想想，” 

“想什么？” 莱纳问，目光不偏不倚地看了艾伦好一会儿，才转回调查兵团的最后几列去。

“…只是些奇怪的东西，有好有坏，有不少要想啊，” 艾伦自言自语地说，挥挥手，能把那些让他都陌生的想法，还有担忧的目光，都挥到一边去。

“艾伦 —— ” 

“人们对调查兵团的看法变了不少，是不是？” 艾伦不自然地笑着说。

“…是啊，哪像是五年前那时候啊，” 莱纳若有所思地慢慢点点头，暂时顺从了艾伦突然转换的话题。“他们现在更相信希望了吧。” 

…希望。

艾伦抬起目光，看向莱纳，强扭的微笑渐渐消失了。莱纳笑着叹了口气，在艾伦不明所以的神情下使劲揉了揉他的头发。

“大家都高兴多了呢，” 附近一个女生笑嘻嘻地说（没记错的话她是汉娜。）“尤其是这么久以来，什么坏事儿都没发生啊！”

“他们还升级了重炮，” 又瘦又高的弗朗茨凑过来，低头对着汉娜。“我怀疑超大型巨人都不会再回来了。”

艾伦皱了皱眉，走开了。莱纳听了这话也是恼火不已。

“你不会知道我们什么时候再被攻击。不管什么时候你都不应该盲目自信，觉得自己是安全的。” 莱纳说教个不停。艾伦挑着眉毛回头看看他，然后转向另外两个人类，看见他们两双手紧握在一起，不怀好意似的握的紧紧的，眉头重又皱了起来。他用鼻子仔细吸了口气，怀疑地盯着他俩。

“你们俩在交配吗？” 他脱口而出。

三个人齐齐回头，惊恐程度相差甚多。连周围几个新兵也反应不小。

“啊—— 他是说，你们俩是不是 ‘在交往’ ，朋友那种…” 爱尔敏的声音急急忙忙插进来救场，抓住艾伦的胳膊狠狠把他拖走了。

艾伦想申辩一下他不是这个意思，但是几人拉住了他，小情侣宽容地大笑，莱纳一脸严肃深思。

“艾伦，我们不能 —— 我们就不问人们的，人们的私生活，” 爱尔敏压着嗓子对他吼，他把他拖出人群注意力之外，三笠一声不吭地跟在后头。

“…为什么啊？明明很重要，他们总要有小孩的，我看动物的时候都是这样的。我只是想知道她是不是怀孕了，要是这样打架可不好。” 

爱尔敏的嘴张开又合上，活像条鱼。他几欲开口，真是超出回答能力之外。

“人类和动物有区别的艾伦，我们不仅仅是为了繁衍后代才拥有伴侣，” 三笠尴尬加入。

“啊对呀，而且这些事真的很私人的，你不能就这么直接问他们，” 爱尔敏意有所指地提醒他。

“所以他们没有，” 艾伦指指胃，做了个手势。三笠摇摇头。

“所以是为了别的？像是尤弥尔和克里斯塔那样？” 

爱尔敏呛咳一阵，颠三倒四吐不出话来，但艾伦的注意力已经被引到了别处。他正对自己暗暗点头，摇摇越过人海，瞥见弗朗茨正附身，用他的鼻尖轻轻噌汉娜的鼻子，笑容明媚。

艾伦的手突然绞紧了，他发现自己忍不住拧着眉毛看向别处。

“你上次说亲吻那事儿的时候没跟他说这个吗？” 

“没有啊，我以为你要说的，” 

他模模糊糊地听见两个小花在飞快地交谈，但是忽略了他们，回去张望那对小情侣。他们正渐渐走远，双手交握。

艾伦低头望着他自己的手指。

这种突发奇想忽然中断了，突如其来的味道自人潮涌来。他猛一抬头，全身猛地一震，钻进鼻子的味道很久远，但是过目不忘。

“是那个人！汉迪？汉尼？” 他像他的人类们惊声询问，把他们从尴尬的对话中叫出来。

肯定是，他的朋友们刚刚抬头向那个方向远眺，片刻，一个高个子的金发男人转过街角，一眼就发现了他们。

“嘿孩子们！” 他高声笑着召唤他们，瞧见爱尔敏和三笠在意外之下长大了嘴，更是神采飞扬—— 好吧，主要是因为爱尔敏张口结舌。

“汉尼斯先生！” 爱尔敏叫着。

“听说你们昨天毕业了。还排在前十呐。唉，你们这些小崽子还真长大了啊，” 他用手挠挠后脑的头发，把两个孩子—— 两个年轻士兵 —— 搂在怀里，一阵喜笑颜开。

他再想起艾伦，抓挠的手停顿了一下。

“…也高兴看见你，艾伦，我没想到你没居然在你们这期里争个名次，” 他说着，不住打量这曾经乍然相逢的奇怪孩子。

“…三笠和爱尔敏才该排在前面，” 艾伦耸耸肩膀，一边躲闪汉尼斯的审视，不自在地挠挠胳膊。

汉尼斯大声地哀叹一阵儿，嘴角泛起苦笑。”可不是嘛，可那是因为你他们才…我那时候根本没帮上什么忙，我真抱歉，孩子们，” 

他没想到三笠和爱尔敏真的跟着点头，冲他们的朋友笑起来。

“你还是帮了不少的，那时候把他们带出来，” 艾伦低声说。这些年他反复去想那个瞬间，那时候真不该声色俱厉地要求他什么。那个人是吓坏了，但无论如何他也没有放弃尝试。他没有离开他的小花，而是尽全力保护他们安全，“你还救了我。” 

汉尼斯真切地笑起来，挠挠后脑勺。

“啊是啊，耶格尔 —— 我还留着你那稀奇古怪的长矛呢。就在我部队仓库里放着，安全得很，不过我觉得你该把它带回去。” 

艾伦过了好一会儿才从惊喜中恢复过来，不敢确信地笑起来。又老又旧的他的矛啊！大地看在眼里，他多少年没把它握在手里了？

“也许现在暂时不是个好主意，” 爱尔敏干脆利落地截断了艾伦，“你不会想因为超出规定的兵器惹到麻烦的。” 

“啊，这样的话，我告诉你，耶格尔，你下次来找我，再把它拿走就是了。我不在乎多给你保留一阵儿。说不定你还能给我讲讲你怎么做出来这东西的呢。” 

汉尼斯正说着，艾伦脸上的神情却阴晴不定，从对爱尔敏的愤怒，到饶有兴趣，最后，只剩下微微的担忧。

“汉尼斯，我听说你已经是驻守兵团工程部的长官了，祝贺你。” 三笠突然说，汉尼斯很快忘记探究艾伦的神情，温柔地对着三笠说起来。

“谢谢你，三笠…我，呃 —— 我还是想多打听打听格里沙身上发生的事情。我很抱歉，我在这事儿上一直不太走运。”

“这个…倒没关系。现在我自己也最终会找到的…”

她那语气仿佛毫不在意，汉尼斯奇怪地一抬眉毛。三笠曾经像只小羊羔似的跟着格里沙，言听计从，像仰慕国王似的。但是，当他看见艾伦牵起她的手，他终于意识到也许过去那不是什么好事。

的确，三笠跟着这孩子就想太阳花跟随阳光，在他的关照里才能生长茁壮。

…他只愿太阳永不落下。

“你们照顾好自己啊。” 他对他们每一个人说。

“我们跟以前不一样啦，我们过得好多啦。” 艾伦冲三笠和爱尔敏得意一笑，让汉尼斯放心，“我们不会让那一天重演了。” 

“…我不知道该不该高兴你们长大了。现在，就给我记住别死在外头。” 

艾伦的目光飘向涌退的人流，放空了一瞬，才回答汉尼斯的话，

“他们不会的，” 他向他许诺。

汉尼斯没有大笑出声来，但是他脸上的喜悦仍然真诚。那两个孩子 —— 年轻士兵了 —— 跟着他们神秘的朋友，好像他是他们的一切。

是啊，他想，他的确是。

汉尼斯在原地凝望背影，愁云忡忡。

耶格尔，别只想着为他们去死。


	15. 世界在昨日，世界在身后

艾伦向墙外的世界望去。凛风抽打在他身上，他在一切的中心，屹立不动。

身后遥远的地方，他听见白鸽在巢穴的庇护下咕咕欢唱，人群熙攘喧闹，言笑自若，南归北往，对头顶卷集的风暴无动于衷。

…他等了多久？他训练了多久？所有这些，只为了此时此刻，能看一眼曾经日日相见的世界。

艾伦再次把目光投向无尽的山野平原，让他长大的不是这个世界，但他终归属于这里。

天边有走失的狗在嚎叫。

…他在犹豫什么？他只需要做的唯一一件事，就是找片安静的墙，跳下去。没有人能发现，没有人会知道。没有人会在乎 —— 

有人在乎。有人真的在乎。

他不能让他们看见他究竟是个什么。知道他就是他们所憎恨的。

好啊，所以他会在夜里去，他现在已经很擅长熬夜了。他能走上好远的一段路，等 ——

等他的朋友们发现他不见了。等他们觉得他把他们抛弃在永无希望的巨人之战中。

可是我不会的！我会帮助他们的，我能做得会比现在这样子多的多了！

艾伦寻找地平线，闭眼，睁眼，心里催促自己去向前迈一步，迈向他将会再次苍然独身的地方，野兽为友，死尸作伴。

它不要。

“我不要。”

“你说什么？” 身后突然响起爱尔敏的好奇声音。

艾伦吓一跳，忙不迭左右乱看，把爱尔敏逗得相当开心。

“你在想什么呢，艾伦？一定有什么重要的事情，才能让你这么心不在焉的。如果我们还在做游戏的话，我都能赢你一轮了。” 爱尔敏咧嘴笑着，向前走上一步站到艾伦身边，远眺墙外的风景。

遥远的嚎叫，那只迷失的动物渐渐化成一阵哀求的呜咽，绕着门户阴魂不散，村庄在脚下腐烂。

“玩也没什么意义了。” 艾伦低声说，抬起目光直视他的朋友，墙外的世界落在身后。

“…我能 —— 我是说 —— 我是你的...” 艾伦摇着头，词语抛弃了他。“你必须时时刻刻做最好的事情，是不是？哪怕你不想去？” 

“…话是这么说…但是 —— ” 

“但是你怎么知道它是不是好的？” 

“…发生什么了？艾伦？” 

艾伦沉默不语，只能再度望向墙外，他眼睛里的光，几乎是…古老的。

“艾伦 ——”

“嘿！你们俩！你们也是来上头巡逻的吗？” 康尼欢乐的大嗓门突然打断了他。

艾伦眼里一瞬间的晦暗，立时破碎成熟悉的蓝绿色，他从牙关紧紧吸了一口气，然后，带着嘴唇上浮现的新的微笑，迎接他的朋友。

“嘿康尼，没错我们也在啦，” 

康尼笑了，不好意思地挠了挠头，艾伦整个转向他，没能看见在他身后爱尔敏的表情，惊骇而压抑。

“好啊！我是说 —— 我觉得他们想让我们看看大炮，你们来不？” 

艾伦笑得更开心了些，更真心地在笑康尼的奇怪红脸，他点点头，跟上他。

“嗨大家，” 米娜和托马斯冲他们招呼，后面那个看见艾伦，脸色发红，就跟康尼一样。

嗯，这就奇怪了。

“嗨托马斯，” 爱尔敏咕哝一句。

艾伦一脸困惑地看看托马斯，然后看看康尼。

“你们俩心情太好了，为什么啊？” 

“你们俩心情怎么这么好？” 爱尔敏气都不喘地纠正，自己仍然在观察艾伦，小心翼翼。

艾伦有点不耐烦地冲爱尔敏点点头，转去看另外两个。

“我知道为什么康尼这么高兴，他要加入调查兵团呢，” 米娜笑茵茵地说，用手把玩垂在身后，瀑布似的黑发，果然看见男孩的脸红得更厉害了。

“哈？！你要加入调查兵团？！康尼！你那么想去宪兵团的啊！” 艾伦大吃一惊。

“对！我就要！” 康尼卡着牙缝说，马上趴在炮管上，省得人家盯着他看。

“好像你昨天的演讲特别有用唉，” 米娜善良的笑着说。

“呃？！” 艾伦惊讶地眨眼。康尼想去调查兵团是因为他说的话？

“管 —— 管好你自己的事儿去吧！我本来就是自己决定的！” 

“别尴尬成这样嘛，你又不是唯一一个，” 

每个人几乎都睁大了眼睛左右看看，最后目光落在笑嘻嘻的托马斯身上，又是一阵讶然。

艾伦很吃惊，他的眼珠可能要掉。托马斯也要加入调查兵团？仔细想想，他其实能理解他的话对这个人做了什么，他曾经如此恐惧。

他真的能把希望还给他吗？

“托马斯？你不是说 —— ” 他想再说一句，可是他的思路猝然中断了，乍然一阵香气顺风扑来。

有什么闻起来真好，真好闻啊。

在艾伦嘴里口水正飞快地聚集，奇异地感觉攥紧了他的胃，他转身，看见萨沙走近，目光躲闪，口水从嘴角淌下来。

“呃..大家？我带了从军官的储藏室弄了点肉…” 她激动得浑身发抖，掀开夹克衫露出怀里捧着的一段粉红色的东西，用绳子捆好。

艾伦死死盯着它，一种庞然混杂的想法从身体内部冲上来，首先他松了口气：恍然间它以为他闻到的是萨沙，看看这种想法给他的纯粹的，不加稀释的恐惧吧。但是不…他闻到的是食物。

一切不安都卷土重来，他终于意识到 —— 

“是肉吗？” 他问了一句，吞下嘴里汩汩成河的唾液，把目光扯出那团东西，凝住在萨沙脸上。

“刚切好的猪肉，” 她咧嘴一笑，扬手上下一晃，给艾伦看。

艾伦后退一步。

“萨沙！你是不想当兵了吗？！” 米娜惊叫一声，慌里慌张，四下环顾，好像军官们下一秒钟就能朝他们扑过来似的。

“你确实疯得过头了！这简直吓人了好吧！” 康尼虚张声势，脸上半是惊吓半是崇拜。

“我们一会儿可以分着吃。切成片，夹在面包里头。” 萨沙对他们说。

艾伦却没在听，他扭过头，沿着城墙疾走。

“该把它还回去！” 他听见爱尔敏在身后说教不停。

“就是啊！我们丢了那么多土地，肉真的很珍贵的。” 米娜远远地训斥她。

艾伦再也听不见更多了，每向前的一步，放弃那美味的一步，都犹如攀天。

风再一次变换方向，艾伦慢下来，最终停在原地，深吸一口清新的空气，他只想把那味道敢出脑子。

我跟它们不一样。我不要吃那些活过的东西。我不要吃。我是艾伦，我在这里，我不是巨人了。我发过誓的啊我不会吃的。我不会吃的，我不要 —— 

“嘿，艾伦，你为什么走了？你还好吗？” 

艾伦抬起头来，从指缝里瞥见爱尔敏，一瞬间怀疑为什么他一脸担忧，看起来还比自己高那么多。

冰冷的触感爬进腿骨，他低头，他已在廖无温度的砖石跪下，匍匐如祈祷，宛若供奉城墙的神明。

他点点头，无心也无措，艾伦站起来望着他的小太阳花。

“我没事。我们该去看看大炮的我们会被发现的如果如果我们不去 —— 呃 —— 不回去完成任务，” 

“任务可以等，艾伦。我想让你听我说一分钟。” 

艾伦点头，犹豫不决，心里不愿听见爱尔敏说哪怕一个字，但是他看见那幅严肃的表情，就知道逃不掉了。

“什么事最近在烦你。我知道你，艾伦，别冲我摇头。有什么东西让你心烦意乱呢，而我想也许我知道那是什么。” 爱尔敏深深地呼吸，直视着他的朋友，后者猛然一顿，紧张不安，爱尔敏说下去，“我不知道你的过去是什么样子，不知道你怎么变成现在的样子；你从来不想说，而且我觉得…没关系。不，是真的没有关系。有关系的是，允许过去这样伤害你。你觉得你不是 —— 你不配这些或者怎么样，我能看出来，艾伦。我只是—— 我只是在想，你该去看看现在，让你自己活得自在一点…”

他的话滑向漫长的静默，爱尔敏和艾伦只是站在那儿，相对无言。艾伦嘴唇开阖，但它们只有颤抖，没有一个字给他。

爱尔敏向他微笑，抚乱他的头发，了结这无休止的沉默。

“别去担心，艾伦。未来也看起来不错嘛。已经五年了。我们都找回了尊严和自豪。我们会加入调查兵团，就像你一直希望的那样，我们会得到胜利，我们会杀死每一只残余的巨人，每一只，艾伦 —— 怎么了吗？”

爱尔敏说完最后几个词的时候，艾伦的脸色很奇怪。

它仿佛凭空扭曲折叠，眼睛紧紧地合上，嘴向两边裂开，拧成一个诡怪的微笑。

“是啊，那当然了。” 

“艾伦——” 

下一刻万物沙沙震耳发聩，光芒万丈，土石俱裂的回响惊天拆地。

艾伦和爱尔敏四处乱窜，在脚下整个世界绞碎颤抖的间隙，堪堪维持平衡。随之他们看见它，所有地震般的作响忽然不再无端来由不再重要，只剩恐惧，他们张口结舌，不发一词。

尖叫声穿透了空气。

“神明在上。” 爱尔敏喃喃低语。

蒸汽从那高大的形体中翻滚而上，犹如灰烬喷出火山，血气肉腥一缕缕将空气勒得窒息。

“…不，” 艾伦无法呼吸。

超大型巨人回来了。


	16. 重新决定

靠近一点。再近一点。

快一点。再快一点。

快点。

快！

快！！！

艾伦纵身跃下城墙，如出膛的子弹，直射向超大型巨人后颈。

不要再来一次。再也不要再来一次了。

“去死吧！” 他大声吼道，零丁泪水洒进空气里，留在身后像彗星的尾巴。

不会再发生一次了，他不会让它发生的！他—— 

已经太迟了。他从心底知道来不及了。他感觉到石块粉碎震动的疼痛，听见石砖撕裂的尖叫狂响。但是在那一瞬间，他想不到这么多。他能做的一切只有挥刀向那怪物的后颈。

随即蒸汽再一次升腾，片刻之间便铺天盖地，涌动翻滚，蒙蔽视线。

“不！不要啊！“ 他号叫着绝望地挥刃斩向迷雾。

愤怒的眼泪在他的脸上蒸发，又凝在扭曲的嘴角和紧咬的牙齿上，他发射绳索，在城墙上定身。

如果我当时在那里。如果我没有懦弱地不敢面对—— 如果我没逃跑—— 

“艾伦！艾伦你还好吗？！”

——我就能做到了。我到底为什么要对这么一件小事儿如此懦弱？为什么我要离开那里为什么我要——？！

”艾伦！“ 

艾伦睁开眼睛，抬头看见明亮的蓝眼睛正附身望着他，金色的头发仿佛一道光晕。

“艾伦，你还好吗？！” 爱尔敏大声喊着。

“…不 - 我- 我没事，我们快走！” 

————————————

他们冲过城市，四面八方混乱不堪。

人们推挤，冲撞，踩踏，抢着疯跑，逃命，不管什么，只要，离开。这个。地方。

当下只剩哀鸿遍野，惶惑，混合着尿味和恐怖的气味。但随即，寂静覆盖了哭城；它几乎是宁静的。刺耳的惨叫和恐怖的哭嚎仍不时传来，但除此之外，小城一声不吭，听着重鼓般的脚步，从大地奔来，回荡在城楼房屋间，人们的无用逃亡仍在继续，如某种庄严的执着必须被继续。

几个新兵正穿过城市，在攻击前寂静的呼吸里，一个个飞屋越脊，目之所见沉重得让人无法忍受。

等他们终于赶到补给站，结结巴巴打报告的功夫，托马斯几乎站不住，萨沙寒战不停，而爱尔敏…

是啊 —— 连爱尔敏都撑不住了。

“它 - 它是朝着炮口去的！而且它根本不是恰好砸穿了城门！它真的有智力！“ 他嘴唇颤抖，装瓦斯的手不住哆嗦。“你还好吧，爱尔敏？” 艾伦用他稳定的双手去托爱尔敏的，想帮他装完。爱尔敏电了似的抽回手，皱眉看着那些细小瘦长的手指头，又拾起目光投向艾伦。

“我 —— 我好着呢！我会冷静下来的！这还是最坏的！我们没这种技术去把一个八米高的洞现在就补上！”爱尔敏重又呆望着自己的动个不停的手指，再一次试着装填气罐，“而且我们永远没办法把前门旁边那块大石头挖出来！除非封住豁口，否则和弃城有什么区别？要不了多久，罗塞之墙也会一样陷落！实际上，只要它们想，巨人已经可以随时消灭整个人类了。”

艾伦看着他的朋友全身颤抖，声音断断续续，控制不住怔怔愣看着他，辨认不出的惊慌失措一下一下刺痛他的胃。

他不能让这些表现出来。

“爱尔敏！你给我冷静下来！这和上次不一样的！人类不会再输给巨人了！” 他努力想给他的朋友一个镇定，平静的声音，但却只能恶狠狠地吼出来，心里勉强挡住胃涌上来的歉意。

不知怎么还是起了作用，爱尔敏的手稳定下来，他终于扣紧瓦斯罐，身体在艾伦的声音里放松了一些。

“我很抱歉；我已经没事了，” 他点点头。

艾伦短促而肯定地向他点头，然后审视四周，脑海里五味杂陈。

“我们负 -负责清理巨人，是不是？他们以前这么说。” 艾伦复述道，自己思路如麻理不清。

“先遣部队已经全军覆没！外城门失守，巨人正长驱直入！换句话说，铠之巨人随时可能出现，攻破内墙大门！”

他甩头，想远远丢开那男人的的声音，丢开记忆里起落不休的尖叫。他专心手上的活儿。

“我们必须守住罗塞之墙，直到人类全部撤退，” 

爱尔敏微微颔首。艾伦站起来，转向聚集徘徊的几个人类。

“你不是认真的吧。” 

“不，不，不，不可能…”

“这——这是在开玩笑。” 

“如果他们最后连罗塞之墙都毁了——” 

“为什么偏要是今天？我本来明天一早就能去内陆的，”

艾伦认出了最后一个嗓音，回头看见让一拳打上石墙，恐惧藏在眼底。

“喂，让！到底有什么问题？！” 艾伦伸手揪住他，不许他再毫无意义地咒骂冷冰冰的石头。

“到底有什么问题？” 让闭口不答，艾伦一再追问，“我们已经准备好战斗了。我们学的就是怎么战斗。”

让腾地一挣，火光之间两人情势转换，让逼向艾伦，扭曲的恐怖和怒火刻在他脸上。

“你说得可真容易啊，你个光想着自杀的蠢货！你要加入调查兵团！你要随时当巨人饲料！——可我明天就要去内城了啊！” 

“让，你给我冷静！”

“你想叫我冷静的接受死亡吗你个没脑子的混蛋？！” 

“不。不是这样！你回头看看啊！看见我们三年流的血汗没有！我们这三年有多少次都差一点死了啊！有些人没活下来，可是那不是你！你那么强大，而我 —— 我知道我们今天也会活下来！你不会接受死亡。你只会活过今天，然后明天出发去内城，内陆！”

他眼里只有让的震惊表情，看不见周围人们缓缓抬起头来，目光投向他。枯萎的花瓣在日光下重新爆发生长，一双双眼睛重拾生命，机警又锋利。

这之间有片刻的安静。

“妈的！那就走啊，达兹！” 有谁在喊。

“哪个他妈再还要哭你！” 有谁在吼，谁从泥地里站起来了。

让多留了半刻，最后看了艾伦一眼，扬头哼了一声，消失在视线里。

艾伦看着让离开，觉得自己像刺穿的气球消沉下去。如果他用这种语言再说得好一点，他也许就能说服更多的人，就能给他们希望…

但语言不是他的力量。不，他真正的力量藏在心底，觑人不见，有如裹尸在阴影中的肮脏黑暗的他真正的自己。

他知道该做什么，可是他不想。

“我们会得到胜利，我们会杀死每一只残余的巨人，”

哦大地啊，难道他真的不想吗。

“如果变成混战，你们两个就来找我。” 三笠的声音忽然从身后飘来，打断了他的犹豫。

爱尔敏和艾伦震惊地回头。

“但是我们在不同的队伍里，” 爱尔敏不知所措。

“如果情况混乱，没有什么能跟着计划走的。我们必须在一起，这样才最好。”

“三笠，你不能 ——”

“你在这儿磨蹭什么呢阿克曼士兵？” 一个军人的声音盖过艾伦的。

“长官我觉得我不够——” 

“她马上就来，长官，” 爱尔敏断然说道，拉过三笠在她耳边轻轻说了什么。

“艾伦和我在一队里。你知道我们会没事的。你见过我们的战斗。你必须相信我们。不要违反军令，三笠。” 他急促地低声说，满是不赞同。

她被他不寻常的严历慑住，怔怔眨眼，可当她转而读懂艾伦眼里相同的话，三笠轻轻地点点头。

“只要别死掉，” 她看着爱尔敏说，后者微笑着摇摇头，

“不会的，”

“艾伦…求求你别去送死，” 她重复着，艾伦踌躇的目光因为她重新讶然睁大眼睛。

“我不 —— 我不会的。” 

————————————

血液温柔地化作蒸汽，在艾伦半睁开的无光眼瞳前盘旋。

周围有奇怪的高音，他微微皱了皱眉。

奇怪。他们在…？ 

“托马斯！” 

“你这是想干什么？” 

“艾伦！——别单独行动！”

“回来啊，天杀的！” 

“艾伦！艾伦！回来！” 

艾伦眼睛闭上又睁开，站起来，破碎的瓦片在他染红的手指下滑动。

高音变成吼叫，惨叫，包围着他，他尖锐地左右扫视，抖落攀上双腿的钝痛。他尝试着站起来，可是失败了。

呃？哦...哦。

他从大量失血，血肉模糊的腿上移开目光，握紧长刀，弓身向前挪动。

他犯了个错误。他看见托马斯被吃下去，他差点因为自己急火攻心让整队人送了命。他战斗，他只有反应。

他该选择他要打的仗。（注1）

没时间反复犹豫，没时间伤感，如果他想救人，就没有时间。

他推开碎瓦，不去想穿透血肉的疼，在半空中刀刃就位，斩断巨人后颈救下他的小太阳花。热血在血管里尖叫，爱尔敏与行尸走肉的命运擦肩而过，而他这一次终于把愤怒压在心底。这次由他选择何时，何地去战斗，不要愤怒替他决定如何拯救最后的战友。

艾伦做出决定。

他停止后退，突然明白他的一举一动都带上了多少束缚，明白他给自己的动作加了多少弊病，就为了装得像个人类。

他长吁一口气，手脚轻盈自由，身后长烟滚滚，脸上空洞有笑，屠杀眼前每只巨人。他提刀弄舞，从怪物的唇齿之间，从死亡手上夺回同伴。

他是流火，呼息作风。他战斗。哦这才是他的战斗。

她想要像个人类，他想成为人类，可他害死了托马斯。他现在明白了。

她本可以避免的。他本可以就这样冲上去，本可以挥刃洞穿那滚烫的血肉。他本可以削骨如折花，本可以破空如风，夺命如魔，如那怪物毫无分别，怪物是他自己。他再也不发一言，俯冲下去抓起幸存者，仿佛他们只是一团空气，救回他的战友 —— 哦不，那是人类的说法。

艾伦不是人类。

他把人类聚集在屋顶上。暗自庆幸他们还没因为他的错误全员丧命。尖叫声像空气里盘旋的苍蝇，人类在每一个角落被吞食，而艾伦却站在那儿，说什么相信生命。

不对。是猎手说的。

艾伦不是真的。

他的小狼群（注2）在跟他说话，说了有那么一会儿，关于断腿，还是关于他的移动方式？他没有听。

他转身面对他们，模糊的噪音没有了。

“我有个计划，但是我需要帮助，我需要把巨人引开那个缺口，平民，和营地。爱尔敏，我在想你说的话。必须封住豁口。但是怎么做？不管你说什么，现在什么主意都是好主意。”

“艾——艾伦 ——你这是—— ” 米娜目瞪口呆；但是爱尔敏，读懂了艾——猎手眼神里的决心，沉思着举起一只手打断她。

“墙边那块岩石，如果能被挖出来的话。但是暂时没有这种可能性，” 

“什么情况？！那我们为什么还在这儿说这些？我们得动起来啊大家！我们得找到先锋部队！” 奈克惊慌失措，终于从艾伦骨肉全非的腿上移开视线。

猎手无视那些目光，静静地瞥向奈克，那士兵给火烫了似的后退一步。

“是的——得动起来。但是我们正在做的毫无进展。先锋部队已经崩溃了，巨人的嗅觉在增加，越多人类就引来越多巨人。你们觉得它们现在该往哪儿去？” 

沉默，随之就听众人齐齐倒吸一口冷气。

“平民！疏散的平民！” 米娜在尖叫。

猎手一点头，“就是这样，还有大群士兵在的地方。你们看得见补给站吗？” 

小狼群向着猎手所指方向望去，直瞧见大群沉重的身躯渐渐围拢，又是一阵惊呼。

“我们可以利用这种嗅觉反着对付它们，这就是你的计划，是不是，艾伦？” 

猎手给了爱尔敏一个微微惊讶的眼神，然后他笑了，苦涩的微笑，但是有骄傲在里头。

“是这样，我们凑够一群人，把巨人引到一个地方。三个停在墙上不动，其他人把巨人引过来，留出后颈给三人合力下杀手。” 

他的小狼群迟疑不定。最终米娜犹豫着开口，目光从一个人飘向另一个，直到她终于直视这个站在她面前的年轻人，直视他那双沉稳镇定的眼睛。

“比起无目标地击杀，这是个好计划，确实可以引走它们可是——我们能就这样违反军令吗？” 

“能。” 爱尔敏看着猎手笑了。

他的朋友向他颔首。

“米娜，奈克，米利亚斯。你们从右边走，那有三个巨人。爱尔敏，我，我们去找左边那五个。所有的都引到那边那个教堂墙边。不要再多牺牲了，放慢速度，先看清楚再动手，看清楚有没有奇行种。” 

他们即刻行动起来，猎手留心着有无惨叫和痛呼。

爱尔敏和猎手配合默契。猎手引开巨人，在它们毫无神智的眼前来回穿梭，而爱尔敏趁机救出它们脚下和手边的人类，把新兵拉出牙齿和饥饿的深渊。

猎手继续行动，快速而不加情感，身影闪动，军装上血迹扑鼻，巨人便忘记了本就得手的猎物。

模糊地，在他动作间隙，猎手能听见爱尔敏在对救起的人类说话。

被他们营救的士兵谁也不认识这两个小子到底是谁，要么问个不停，要么大吼大叫地给他们下命令。爱尔敏冷静极了，干脆利落地下指示，一被问到这些命令的来源，就又从牙缝里多挤出两句谎话来。

很快，教堂便近在眼前。猎手能看见米娜和米利亚斯栖身墙垛。

没有奈克。

把这句话代表的意思推到一边不想，猎手指挥身后跟着的士兵们向前推进，定在墙上，等巨人成群地跟上。

无论怎样，在他们的努力和营救士兵的帮助下，还是有14个巨人被引来，没有一个在场的士兵不是左右环顾，惊恐万状。

也许除了爱尔敏和他。爱尔敏包里的花粉香料终于派上用场，巨人光秃秃的后背正暴露无余。他们互相对视一眼，猎手毫不犹豫，但爱尔敏…

猎手看着他，眼睛里不容置疑的坚定渐渐软化，几乎微笑起来，“你能做到，爱尔敏。这就是你以前做到过的。你比你想象的强大得多…我在这里只是帮你救这些人罢了。” 

爱尔敏重新拾起目光接住他的对视，嘴唇动了动，回应他的微笑。他们最后冲对方点点头，随后一跃而下。爱尔敏从左，猎手在右。

长刃出鞘，刀光耀日，直向敌人劈来。只听破空声响，削肉穿皮，犹如砸碎果实，熟得稀烂。

前两个巨人齐齐倒下，浑然不知蝼蚁般的生物什么时候自身后靠近，不知下一个同伴即将遭殃。再也不会知道。

然而这一切，对旁观的人类而言却是再清楚不过。是人类，惊讶焦灼地看着两个孩子一样年轻的士兵视如草芥一般地砍下最高大的巨人。是人类，看着两个孩子面对那些年龄是他们两倍的士兵都会瑟瑟发抖放弃抵抗的怪物。哦，可是看看他们！一开始，几乎是镜像，翻身灵动，递剑进招，在半空中真像飞鸟扑猎。显而易见，他们曾经长时间和对方共同训练过，对对方的能力所及心知肚明，所有的反应和攻击，完全同步。

不过，很快能看出来，在金头发的那个第四击，棕发的第六下以后，高个的那个明显速度更快，体力更好一些，也许战斗的经历更久，但是仍然…

直到最后一只巨人倒地，那两人在不剩什么瓦片的屋顶上停住（金发士兵已经跪在地上痛苦地大口呼吸），呆站着发怔的士兵们才想起他们也本可以上前战斗，而不是就在这里发愣，于是纷纷赶来，在两个小神童身边围成一圈。

“——作为第一次你真是太厉害了，” 棕发的那个正说着，轻轻拍着金发年轻人筋疲力尽的肩膀。“就只是记得小心脚下，最后你都差点没站住。” 

一群士兵听得目瞪口呆。

——爱尔敏大声笑起来。也可能是在大哭。

“我们不可能都一样完美，” 他用气声说，看着碎瓦扎进手指头里。

“而你已经很接近了，” 猎手轻柔地说。他看见一群人类，看见他们脸上那种在三笠，爱尔敏，和萨沙眼睛里见过的神情。

那种苍白的，眼睛睁得大大的，紧紧盯着，张着嘴。

那种敬畏之情，猎手一点儿都不想要。

“你们这是在干什么！？不能停下来！我们清空了这里，还有补给站那等着呢！动起来啊！” 

人群渐渐散开了，只有米娜和米利亚斯，还看着猎手和小爱尔敏，好像他们长了四个脑袋。

“你们是怎么做到没在排名里拿第一的？你们两个？” 米娜终于说。

爱尔敏紧张地给她一个微笑，试着耸耸肩膀。

“来吧，我们还没完呢，” 猎手像他那样轻轻耸肩膀，但他的声音低沉而坚定。他转身，长绳弹射出去，再次出发。

那样的声音，让人怎么能不跟随。

就如野狼归群。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: “他该选择他要打什么仗”，这里用了之前第7章出现过的句子，当是呼应三笠对艾伦说的话 ——“选择你要打的仗，艾伦，否则你永远都不会赢，”
> 
> 注2: 狼群，这里原文是Pack，英语指动物群落，用在狼等野兽身上比较多，所以作者没有特别说狼但还是译成狼群。


	17. 不留

他们今天就会知道。

猎手穿过半空，连同身后的士兵一道，向充斥巨人的补给站赶去。这句话在他脑海里徘徊，他的动作慢下来，停在屋顶上，等着狼群的其他人落在身边。他试着眨眨眼，吸气，深深地，令人冷静的空气——

就像挂着倒刺的铁丝似的卡在喉咙——有熟悉的味道缠住了他的舌头。（注1）

猎手急着冷静下来，却只顾睁大眼睛徒劳地四处张望，想再确认一遍，再确认一次。

猎手尝到空气的味道，深深地把它们吸进肺里，再漫上舌头，慢慢地，脑海里极力思索。

在所有鲜血，汗水，和肢体四散在空气中的激烈气味之下，它并不那么容易辨认，可是…他确定那是三笠。

问题在于，他根本不应该能闻到她。三笠在后方部队，保护平民，绝对不是这里。可这不证明他就闻错了。

猎手清楚这气味，他更清楚，因为什么原因，三笠一定已经偏离了计划。有什么情况让她不得不离开部队，在一瞬间，艾伦回来了，挣扎不休，忧心忡忡的艾伦。

属于他的部 - 狼群的士兵在降落，落地的脚步声在他身边响起，那个瞬间结束了。

他不能因为他自己的信任游戏就让他们卖命。他得送他们去塔顶，好救他们…

但猎手再吸一口气，明白有什么他必须得第一个去做。

“我们去那里。” 

人类们只是点点头，跟上他。他暗自吃惊，本以为他们好歹也会因为补给站的观点辩驳几句。但人群沉默不语，跟着他在迷宫般的屋顶，烟囱，和肿胀的尸体之间穿梭行进，偶尔停下呼吸一口血肉污浊的空气。

他的余光里有一道红色掠过，猎手停下来，终于看见了。

这时猎手才恐惧得浑身僵硬，血液倒流，空气凝固在肺里，如坠冰窟。

三笠在巨人手里，她迎头对上身高之于五倍的巨人，一双断刃在手，瓦斯罐残破不堪。

她血流如柱。

猎手嘶嘶地喘息，远远望着她，一动也动不得。

它让她流了那么多血。那怪物要吃掉她了，把他的小花吞进嘴里去，就像她不过是片面包，就好像她不意味着那么那么多。

他们今天就会知道，猎手漠然地想，他的狼群像影子一晃而过，除了爱尔敏，仍牢牢站在他的朋友身边，将三笠在怪物手心挣扎的恐怖景象尽收眼里。

猎手没有回头，抬手，张嘴，一跃而下，直坠大地，蒸汽如长云一般滚滚涌动。

经久不见，太多年月，艾伦又在这幅高大的身躯里重现。

短暂一刻，他失去平衡，自己的身体在眼前膨胀，腾跃数米，猛然袭来，他原来的身形被吞没进汩汩沸腾的，扭曲的形体之中，令人惊慌。随后熟悉的尖锐燃烧感击中了他。

他正是他自己，终于，真真切切，完完整整地。

明亮的海绿色眼睛倏地睁开，俯瞰世界在脚下纵横汇聚，成一个个敏锐的焦点和混杂的气味。

可是没有时间享受这一刻，没有时间让他适应变化了。

尖叫声，人类已经发现了新来的奇行种。身后一片恐慌的吸气声，在猎手身后，他看不见。

两个巨人没在周围的人类上花一份精力，一个只顾手上小小的一口美味，另一个拼上一切救下那小小的一个人。

猎手飞身向前，开碑裂石的重手，握拳足有战马般大，铿铿打碎每寸没握住他的小月亮花的肉。

轻轻地把三笠从那条断臂的手指牢笼里解脱出来，他把她一动不动的身体护在胸前，右脚猛然一踢，穿过这位敌人的脖子，带着脊椎断裂的脆响。他翻身跃起，将缓缓消融的身躯甩到一旁，转而去查看倒在他手指间的三笠。

那有一种微弱的针扎似的疼，好像被小虫子咬了一口。小月亮花在攻击他。她把刀刃刺进他的手指，想要挣脱出去。

他真的能理解。

他慢慢把手臂远离自己，伸向爱尔敏，后者惊愕不已，仰头呆望着他。猎手这辈子还没被人这么看过，四目相对的一秒他几乎钉在里面动弹不得，直到终于忍不住转身错开。与那震惊，石化般的眼神再多对视一刹那都是痛苦和耻辱。

好像沉默不会停止了似的，猎手漫无目的地看着远处，最后点了点头。

…他真的能理解。

他缓缓后退，一只手护住后颈，以防她真的决定回来追这个奇怪的巨人。

她没有，只是注视着他。那双恐怖的眼睛和巨人的双眼对视，她惊得张大了嘴，迷茫不知所措。

“艾 - 艾伦？” 爱尔敏的声音轻轻地颤抖。

猎手没有回应，不去看他的 —— 不去看那些人类，不去看他们脸上的表情。他知道那会是什么样子。

不过是背叛，仇恨。他…他只是不想看。

他转身，逃向远方，脚步践沙扬尘，声音在大地之上轰然回荡。

————————————

艾伦是巨人。

爱尔敏闭眼，睁眼，再来一次。

艾伦，我的朋友，变成了一个十五米的大个子，打倒了一个巨人。

不。仍然不可能，不管他用什么词来造句都说不通。

“——敏！爱尔敏！” 

爱尔敏匆匆眨眼，意识到他在被人狠狠摇晃肩膀，是极度紧张焦虑的三笠。

“你好啊，三笠。” 爱尔敏勉强笑着挤出一句。

“…你好，爱尔敏。” 三笠硬邦邦地说，抬手扳着他的脑袋检查伤处。

“我没事。” 爱尔敏小声说，真心的微笑回到他脸上，三笠还是像老妈妈似的这么操心。

“有没有事我说了算。发生什么了？艾伦呢？” 

爱尔敏脸上微弱的笑容烟消云散。

他跳下高楼，变成一个巨人，逃走了。不。

艾伦可能比人要大一些。我是说他其实是个巨——不。

三笠，我们的朋友 —— 就是不管我怎么求都不愿意杀死一只蜘蛛的那个朋友 ——刚才变成了十五米高的巨人，用脚把另一个巨人踢死了。

不 —— 不它只是…听起来不对。

最后爱尔敏像个金鱼似的嘴唇一开一合，飞快地摇摇头。

“他…在附近。” 

三笠怀疑地瞥了他一眼，目光锐利而忧心忡忡。

“那我们去找他。” 

“不！我，我是说，我们现在最好先跟上那个巨人。他在我们这边，最好 —— 最好让他活着。” 

爱尔敏把他自己的一个瓦斯罐换给三笠，无视她的抵抗。

“你的都被打碎了，不是吗？你得拿着这个，你比我更强，你带着它带着我，比在我身上更有用。”

三笠长长地叹、松了口气。

“我刚才以为你想当个笨蛋，说服我抛下你自己走呢。” 

爱尔敏压抑地笑了一声。

“那谁能在你和艾伦走得太远，拉住你们两个？” 他开着玩笑，漩涡一般的挣扎情感被小心地藏在温柔的笑容之下。

一阵脚步声，米娜和米利亚斯加入了他们，可以想见，脸上是和爱尔敏之前同样的金鱼似的表情。

“那 —— 那个巨人，在屠杀他的同胞。这，这他妈是什么情况？！” 米利亚斯终于结结巴巴地说，满眼不可置信。

“我不知道，我真的不知道。但是我一定会弄清楚。” 爱尔敏喃喃地说。

————————————

显然，爱尔敏很快反应过来，不只有三笠忘不了问问艾伦的下落。

他们追着“那只巨人”这一路，米娜和米利亚斯用无穷的问题轰炸爱尔敏，全是关于艾伦的。

“他先出发了，” 他们正穿过支离破碎的城市，爱尔敏只能这么说，清清楚楚，不容置疑，声音却只比耳边的风和手上的挂索钢钩响亮那么一点点。

他们在高屋上短暂停留，看那只巨人袭击另一只同类，不时把手臂收近胸前，活像个拳击手。

活像是艾伦，爱尔敏静静地想。

“是那个战神巨人！他还在这里？！他怎么可能还活着？！” （注2）

爱尔敏左右环顾，是康尼惊叫连连，这家伙也在不远处降落，跟着几个熟悉面孔，无一不是震惊得直要把眼球掉下来。

“战神巨人？” 爱尔敏轻轻地重复道。

那只试图守卫西甘希纳的巨人？站在所有同类的对立面，在那里迎接死亡…就在同一天，艾伦出现在他们面前…

“可是它死了。我看见它死了。” 

很长的时间，一行人沉默着，看“战神” 冲倒一个又一个巨人，任由猎物捣碎的肢块染红它的皮肤，眼里的的确确在发光，露出某种兽类的狂热。

看看他们，想说什么又合不拢嘴，脸上不见血色，多少双眼睛闪闪发光，说不清是恐惧还是希望。本该是恐惧的不知怎么都当作是希望。

只除了三笠没这么做，她转向爱尔敏，揪住他的衣领，用气声说：

“艾伦在哪？” 

“他去——” 

“我找到奈克了；他之前跟你们一起，” 三笠不等他说完，紧紧盯着爱尔敏的眼睛，后者迟钝地反应过来这是什么意思，“我去找你了，因为我害怕了—— 我以为你们有危险。爱尔敏 … 艾 伦 在 哪？” 

终于，爱尔敏一双眼珠慢慢移到巨人身上，那庞然大物正撕纸似的扯开一个小型巨人。

“他 - 他变成巨人了，” 他的语气很单调，歇斯底里的高音穿插在平稳的声调之中。

在紧随而来的安静里，遥远的咆哮声简直震耳欲聋。

“…你说什么？” 

爱尔敏盯着他们面前那血淋淋的景象，浑圆的眼睛亮得惊人。

“现在都说得通了：为什么他不知道怎么好好说话，为什么他从来不说自己，不说他从哪里来？想想我们哪一天看见了他。三笠，他来自墙外啊，他就是那个 —— ”

“别说下去了，爱尔敏，” 三笠压低声音，手放在他的肩上，想让贯穿这孩子的颤抖平静下来，“艾伦怎么可能是巨人？你不过是在编造 ——” 

“——他救了你的命。” 爱尔敏打断她，好像突然又冷静下来，蓝眼珠平稳地对上她。“他保护了你。好好看看他的眼睛，三笠，你看看他，” 爱尔敏扳过她的肩膀哀求道，让她看不远处笔直站立的巨人，后者正仔细打量一个半融化的猎物。

三笠看向那个生物，只觉得四周的世界静止下来。

巨人正慢慢转身，齐肩长的头发随着每一个动作微微摇晃。

她看不见它的脸。

巨人停住了，侧头，斗然飞起左腿攻向新到的巨人，从它后心穿出。

她看不见它的眼睛。

一步，两步，不顾身后的叫喊和哀求，三笠将身跃上半空。

她要看见。她要弄清楚。

巨人僵住了，用鼻子轰隆隆地吸气，他张开嘴，迷雾般的蒸汽大团地呼出来。三笠·阿克曼在那热气中混身战栗。

大雪纷纷，不见四野，不见她处处泥泞的“新家”，只有那么一次，特洛斯特沉浸在一种纯净的，不曾堕落的幻觉之中。艾伦向她微笑，在一个天使形状的池塘边，鼻子里吸进冷飕飕的空气，嘴里呼出白雾；他的微笑慵懒而满足。

她用不着看他的脸，用不着看他的眼睛。

“艾伦，” 她轻轻地说。

巨人动了一下，但是并没有转身，只是直直看向远方，胸膛急促地起伏。其他人在她左右降落，她甚至都没发现，全部注意力都集中她的朋友的背影，而他固执地避开她的凝视。

直到他们开始交谈她才回过神来，而那仅仅是因为艾伦也注意到了。

“——可以把它引到补给站去。那里现在有太多巨人了，所有人没不能补充瓦斯。如果我们能把这东西带过去吸引注意力，也许我们就能活着撑过去，” 米娜几乎是充满希望地说。

“他听见你了…”三笠喃喃地说。

几人都困惑地看向她，随后齐齐瞪着巨人，千真万确，他转身而去，神情若有所思。

有一会儿没人接话，静得能听见远方隆隆的脚步声，还有近乎温柔的，凄厉的求救声。战神巨人动起来。

如一阵风呼啸而过，小分队目睹它消失，为这巨人突然的神志困惑不已。

“真是疯了，” 康尼低声说着，一边准备好再次出发。“我是说，这他妈都是什么鬼啊。它，听得懂我们？我真的还醒着吗？” 

爱尔敏突然歇斯底里地大笑起来，三笠迷茫地望着他。

“我们走吧，” 最终她只好这么说。

————————————

庞大的身躯一个一个在他拳下的水气里消散。他穿过猩红黑白的雾霭，顾不上停下喘息，他的手指穿透皮肉牙齿，直捣骨髓，顾不上那吼叫的动物般的快感。

没有时间去享受。太多了，没有时间，太多了。

但是猎手不能到此为止，哪怕当磨钝的长牙刺进他的身体，哪怕他被扭曲蠕动的手指缠绕，包围。

不要。还有他的人类在那栋高楼里。他要让那里足够安全，好让他们能出来。他要 —— 

太多了。

无数双手拉他后腿，绑在摇摇欲坠的塔楼上，他不断挣扎，试图摆脱那些牙齿，它们已经咬上他的胃，他背后的碎石纷纷扬扬落下，碾碎成渣。

一个声音响起来，

“艾伦，”

它好小，细声软语，充满疼痛。

猎手的眼睛亮了一霎，眼前重新清晰起来，他再次听见熙熙攘攘的声音。

“它这是在被吃掉？！” 

“它们要吃了它？！” 

“快看那，那是吃了托马斯的巨人！” 

这句话让他的耳朵簌地一抖，眼球倏忽转动，双脚猛然扎进稀烂的泥土，不顾一切地向前挣脱，在他身上，血如泉涌，倾泻而下，他连血带肉地拔身跃出饥不择食的成群巨人，冲向吞下他同伴的那一个。它根本不在乎，不懂它吞下的恐惧曾是个什么样的人。

不消刹那它就命丧当场，可是他没有停在原地，他不能。双腿不断摆动，牙齿喀喀作响，双目燃火，他猎杀到最后一只猎物为止，然后，猎手站在它们不成形的，融化的残躯面前。

他心里空空如也。

没什么帮助。他不知道为什么。通常会让他感觉好一些的。

“艾伦，” 

他向天空望去，努力不被渐渐浓重的黑暗包裹。

“艾 - 艾伦，”那个声音又响起来。它太小，太安静，在一片惨叫和同类的遥远嚎叫之中他几乎听不真切。

他一定是在想象…

他忽然感觉到背后有碎石划过，才意识到自己已经倒向一处建筑废墟。

他甩甩头，想让头脑和晃动的视野都清晰起来。

“我亲爱的小猎手啊，我祈求…” 

不。不能到此为止。现在不可以。永远都不可以。

猎手奋力撑起身来，看着他的手臂，织成新的血肉覆上方才生成的骨头。

走 - 走下去。去 - 去救他们。我。一定。要。把他们。救回来！

他吼了出来，残砖碎瓦发出隆隆回声。

他知道他该做什么了。

他慢慢起身，离开那栋马上就要崩溃的建筑，拖着受伤的脚一步一跛。

他不无痛苦地一路向目标而去，雾霭升腾宣告他来临。

时间走得很慢，一急一缓，他跌跌撞撞向前跑，双臂还依稀露着骨头，抓住身边的楼阁作支撑。

好像不过一会儿功夫，又如同花了他这辈子那么久，他终于看见那颗巨石矗立眼前，雾蒙蒙的眼睛俯视下去，想估计重量。

“这还有一个！”

猎手目光一滞，震惊让他视野周围那一圈黑暗都消失了片刻。不，别是现在啊。

“哦女神在上啊！又一个15米级！” 

他的手还没长好，能护得住后颈吗？

“我们现在就得袭击，趁虚而入。我从左边，中士，你从右边进攻！” 

他拼命向左右看，两只手紧紧盖在后颈。

“不要，等等！那只巨人不会袭击你的！” 他的小花追上来，大叫着。猎手看不见他们。

“离远点儿小鬼！你发疯了吗？”

“请不要！听他说完！他没在说谎，那只巨人——”

“够了！砍断它手臂的肌腱，让它把手放下来！” 

“停下！别弄伤它啊！！” 一个新的声音插进来。这个音调让猎手停顿下来，听了一会儿这种绝望和狂喜的双重语气。

猎手疯狂地四下寻找，混在一大群士兵之中，这个身影令人熟悉。他斜着眼努力看清，想记起来究竟是什么哪里 —— 

哦。哦，是她。那个戴眼镜的人类，奇怪生物，在森林里他丢弃的身体上嚎啕大哭的那个，无论何时总是跟着 —— 跟着 —— 

“找到你了。” 

他僵住，两眼再动转不得，裹着血雾的手放开后颈。

他慢慢转身，俯瞰下去，岩石还在面前。

而在危峰巨石之上，有个人影，稳稳落地，正抬手抚平奶油一般纤尘不染的领巾。是他。他的人类。

他的利威尔。

惊骇之中，猎手双臂垂落下来，摇摇晃晃地歪向一边，他低头同他的人类对视，后者似乎同样吃惊。

身后骤然爆发出一阵欢呼，他甚至都没听见，所有目光都投给利威尔。看见他的人类眼波一闪，突然看向猎手身后的什么东西，阴沉地怒视对方。

下一秒，利威尔竟不在原地。绳索一掠即过，那身影太快，连瞧也瞧不得，飒然之间，长刀出鞘。

猎手连慌都来不及，铁钩已钉紧他。他只有回头，看利威尔——

看利威尔撞开另一个人类，兵刃十字交击，刀锋哧啦划过，强逼那人后退，蛮横地不容抵抗，远离猎手唯一的弱点。

寂静良久。金属对上金属，余音不减，在战场废墟中铮铮然回荡。

猎手脑海里一片空白，震惊得不知所措，怔愣愣看着他的人类一把捞起那个险些摔死的袭击者，铁钩抽离，微微刺痛，就这么向着大群人类的方向去了。

他…他这是…？！猎手甚至都不能在脑子里说完这句话，现实过分古怪，打个他措手不及。

“停下你们的攻击！一群白痴！” 他远远地听见他命令其他人。

猎手闻得到他们的惊恐，苦涩刺鼻得厉害，因为，利威尔，人类最强，靠巨人尸骨而赫赫成名的屠杀者，就在刚才出手保护一个巨人。

“停止袭击。” 他又说了一次，然后回身，撞进巨人不曾偏离的注视里。

猎手胸膛里呼呼直喘。就算他真的想，也挪不开眼睛了。

而利威尔竟还真的回应，他毫不发怵，直视那双灵动到诡谲的巨人眼睛，微微挑起眉毛。

没人先动，感觉像是过了几个小时。其实只有几分钟的时间，猎手，不想错开眼睛，慢慢地抬起手，指指石头，指指那个洞，指指他自己。

惊呼声此起彼伏，一片嘈杂的震惊警觉的说话声，在他们周围越来越高。

然而军士长没多注意，猎手也是，他们在观察对方。

利威尔终于点头了，快速，充满戒备。

猎手把目光从那对灰蓝色的陷阱里挽救回来，看着石头，蹲下。他咬紧牙关，感到肌肉在尖叫，但还是猛地弯腰，把那石头从地里拔起，碎石纷纷崩裂，发出尖利刺耳的刮擦声。

真的很重，可能是猎手这辈子拿起来的最重的东西了。

他站起来，那重量压在肩上的每一刻，他都觉得全身被挤压，被压碎，离地面越来越近。

最好还是快向前走吧。

一步一步，颤颤巍巍，猎手开始走，眼神凝住在他的目标上，那个空门洞。

他的头脑却完全无法集中，仍然找不出头绪，从灰色飓风般的眼睛，想到隐隐作痛的未来。

要不了多久，所有人就都会发现真相，发现他们打开大门欢迎的人不是真的人类。他们会发现，他们叫“艾伦”的，和那些白日捕猎的生物，夜晚的梦魔，没什么两样。

他的人类，利威尔…他会说什么？他能救得了他第二次吗？ —— 那一次又算什么？—— 还是说，他也一样满心厌恶？还有他的…他的小花们还会看他一眼吗？怪物，偷走他们的家园和未来…看看他们看他的样子…知道他是什么东西…他怎么还能…他 —— 他 —— 

猎手的呼吸好像结了冰似的，迈出的步伐越来越短，几乎栽倒在地，他努力重新站起来，抬头看见残缺的城墙就在眼前。

…他知道该做什么了。

他停下脚步，四下望去，看见不少人类从左右飞过，拦截路上的一切，一路上的巨人像木头似的歪倒，猎手忍不住瑟缩一下。

他的眼睛绝望而徒劳地搜寻着，终于发现他的小花们在附近的屋顶，带着担忧和困惑的复杂神情。

他重又看向那个洞口，看一眼他的人类。

爱尔敏像是突然意识到什么，脸上全是恐怖，猎手已经在转身，不能再看，不能再听，哪怕他的小太阳花在呼喊。

“等等！艾伦别这样！”

猎手把巨石高高举过头顶，慢慢地对着洞口找准位置。

他最后看一眼墙内的世界，不知为什么他的眼睛一回头就能找到他的人类，落在离他最近的地方。猎手的目光凝固在他脸上，看到隐隐的惊慌。

“不！” 利威尔脱口而出，从高楼顶端一跃而下。

但他已经慢了一步。

猎手用尽全身力气举起石头，后退一步穿过墙，巨石落下，严丝合缝。

岩石撞上岩石，高音震耳欲聋，所有惊讶，欢呼，惶恐，叫喊，都在这轰响里戛然而止。

随之而来的宁静里，唯有这声音径自砰然回响，夹杂着深深的，连不成调的呼吸，在巨人庞大的身躯里流窜。

他背过身去，看空无一物的原野尽头，看他逃避终生的故土。

他犹豫着，最后回去望一眼沉默的石头，不理会另一端的人类，吼叫着挥拳咒骂永远不会回应的石头。

他回头面对陌生的世界，开始奔跑。

他的眼睛好痒，发烫。他在逃跑，逃离，从他的人类身边，从艾伦身后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章结局很苍凉，但还是来注释：
> 
> 注1: 这一章大量对巨人艾伦的“他/它” 指代转换，即“he/it”转换，取决于不同的角色视角。
> 
> 注2: 战神巨人，即“berserker”，第十章康尼在刚刚加入兵团的时候胡扯的名字，形容西甘希纳陷落那天艾伦的巨人各种狂打，原著里并没有这个巨人啦。给作者太太想象力点赞hhh。


	18. 等待

利威尔静静地看着，巨石还挡在面前，细软纹路包裹着平面，他用发抖的手掌盖住它，目光追踪龟裂的痕迹。

没有通路。可以翻墙追上去，但也就到此为止。等他真的登上城墙，什么都太晚了。

利威尔闭上眼睛，裂嘴露出牙齿，忍不住一拳挥下去。成片的碎石纷纷扬扬，盘旋着飘下远方的街巷。那个巨人曾经挽救的街巷。多少人的家乡，或者坟墓，如果没有那个…没有他。

没有利威尔的巨人，人类会再次落入那些怪物手上乞告仁慈。仁慈，它们甚至永远不会懂这是什么意思。

而那庞大生物的余像印在他脑海里；那双奇异的，捉摸不透的眼睛，在巨石降下的瞬间紧盯着他不放，满是情感…满是…

利威尔抬起头，天光昏暗，他双眼微微闪烁。

都下地狱吧。他得追那巨人回来，就算这是他这辈子能做的最后一件事。

————————————

三个星期以后 

————————————

利威尔带着满面怒容踏出会议室。他隐约觉得确实是该高兴才对（韩吉要是站在他的位置都会开心得跳舞）但是实际上他能感觉到的全部就是气恼为什么能花这么久。

三个星期，拿到了一张出墙许可，跟调查兵团该做的毫无区别的出墙行动。三个星期，终于有人能说哦是啊那个该死的巨人还真给我们救了烂摊子，是啊我们好像真欠他一条命，是啊好像你确实该去找找那家伙。

三个星期，生等着他那巨人走得越来越远。

利威尔长长地叹了口气，看见韩吉正在大厅中央做奇怪的跳跃体操。

“什么时候出发？” 他打断那个蠢货，在对方像只猫头鹰似的居高临下地观察他的时候，一把拉她扯回地上。

“嗯哼，埃尔文备好了所有的补给。所以大概就是明天了。他带了新兵还有所有的 —— 啊，顺便说一句，这可是这些年最大的一场行动！你能相信吗利威尔？！他们必须得来，就因为我们的战神巨人！”

“是啊都知道他真是速度惊人。” 利威尔咕哝着说。

“是啊！他差不多是一知道我们的小巨人的事儿就开始让我造那金属笼子了，同时让我查他能去哪里。我就跟他说 ——”

“我知道，白痴，你告诉过我了，” 利威尔和她一起走下楼梯，韩吉几乎是挂在他脖子上滔滔不绝地往他耳朵里灌他们找出的不同森林情报。即便再令人恼火，森林的理论也颇有道理。那里本就是他们第一次相遇的地方，所以让他猜测那家伙，因为某些无药可救的原因，偏喜欢树，倒还算不上离谱。

他们走出指挥部，利威尔仰头望那阴霾密布的天空，却只看见一堵巍然矗立的高墙。

用不了不久，他便会再次越墙而过。那时，他要骑马穿过荒原，竭尽全力…

那时，他要找回他的巨人来。

——————————

微风吹拂，树叶沙沙作响，枝杈轻轻摇晃。树的吟唱，对一双敏感的耳朵几乎是震耳欲聋…对艾伦不过是窃窃私语。

整个世界都很安静。

难怪他觉得冷，觉得天阴得厉害。猎手对自己说。他的手指抠进正栖身的树干，树皮便纷纷成片落下。

没有鸟在唱歌。哪怕是这样的天气，也该起码有一只才对；这是个森林啊，生命居住的地方，却没有一首歌… 还是鸟儿仍在欢唱，只有猎手听不见。

他只听见指甲划穿树皮的刺耳声响，感觉那些古怪的纤维，苔藓，看见他们在灰红色的树干上沉默地留下绿色的血。他把冷气深深吸进肺里，慢慢顺着舌头吐出来。风很苍白，没什么味道，只有古老的血气弥漫雾气，遥远的动物，曾经鲜活繁衍的生命和土地。

全都了然无味，真是可笑。他就该开开心心地满足于此。他就在森林和动物的陪伴之下长大，所以为什么——

猎手慢慢地又吸进一口气。

这味道的确好得很。他这么对自己说，他的鼻子没有一抽一抽的，嘴里也不会突然充满口水。简单，安全。

在他的手指之间树皮一块一块崩裂断开，连皮带肉地从树上车下来。

是啊 ... 是安全的了。

猎手把脸埋进手掌里。

————————————

“两罐瓦斯，”

“有，”

“备用刀刃，”

“有，”

“…香水。” 

“额 —— 有，”

“备用伸缩绳…”

没有回应。

“绳子，爱尔敏？” 三笠从她自己那一堆装备里抬起头，微微皱眉，但是没有评论，静静等着她的朋友从手上淡淡的紫色痕迹里回过神来。

“…绳子，” 她又重复着说，认真地看着他的眼睛，后者慌然眨眼，好像才注意到周围的一切。

“哦，额，有的。”

三笠抓起一圈绳子，在爱尔敏面前晃了晃。

“有吗，” 她的朋友猛地一惊，翻找背包，果然没有多余的绳子。

“抱歉三笠，我 - 我只是有点心不在焉，” 爱尔敏小声说，瘦长的手指匆匆拢起眼前过长的头发。

“…只要保证你别在外面心不在焉，” 三笠最后只能这么说。

一对好友无话可说，四下看同一班的战友来来往往，补给干粮，装备刀戈，塞进已经满满当当的行囊里，有人不安，有人问话，有人指指点点。

爱尔敏和三笠周围好像有一层气泡，其外的声音传进来，变了形改了调。他们听不见有多少对话都关于他们…关于他们最亲近的那个人。

“所以说他是真的死了吗？” 

“没人找得到。三个礼拜了，他不是当逃兵的料。” 

“可他也不是会死的料啊…你不觉得 —— ” 

“三个礼拜了，什么都找不到。”

“肯定是整个被吞下去的——”

“闭嘴！妈的给我闭上你的嘴！” 

三笠和爱尔敏猛地抬头，却看见让，还是那副熟悉的样子，凶巴巴地瞪着旁边几个军士。让大吼一声举起拳头，那些人就像一群蟑螂似的四散逃跑了。

让回头，看见三笠和爱尔敏在不远处看着，满身怒气突然凭空消失，取而代之的是真切的痛苦和茫然。他们别过脸去，不知道怎么面对那种在清楚不过的哀悼，那痛苦就像这样刻在让脸上。他们几个星期都不知该怎么面对其他所有的朋友。

“我们 - 我们就要出去了，” 萨沙欲言又止地说，一双眼直直地看过来，里面空虚的令人发怵。

她也在哀悼。

三笠和爱尔敏对着他们的手指头答应，抓起装备起身，

“走吧，” 三笠最后向萨沙点点头。爱尔敏跟在她身后，不料她又突然转身，他绊了一跤，抬头撞进他最初那一位友人的眼睛里。

“我们会找到他的，爱尔敏，” 三笠这么告诉他，抓住他的肩膀，力道不大，却越收越紧。“我们要把他找回来。” 

爱尔敏愣怔了半晌，恍然间一样的神情慢慢浮现在脸上。

“是啊 —— 当然，我们得带他回家啊。” 

两个人看着对方笑起来，大笑一场，打定主意，勇往无前，直撞南墙去。

“等我们把他带回家去。” 

————————————

临时小窝下面是个万丈深渊，猎手晃着两腿坐在树上。他一边哈气，一边用手又一次推过那片薄木条。木屑的颜色染上他的手指，他对着自己哼歌，终于磨出一把弓来。

轻柔的歌声渐渐低下去，猎手放下弓箭，远方胡林随风动，老鸦扬声悲鸣。

他强迫自己专注手上的活计，断断续续地哼歌，却被隐约的回音惊得戛然而止。他皱着眉头，手放在弓上，比平时握得还要紧。

用了一段伸缩绳作弦，他挽弓过肩，搭上一根颇为原始的箭，石头作箭头。不太精致，但用来练习还是足够了。

猎手站起来，不在乎脚下枝杈呀呀作响，细枝上下颤动。第一根箭，瞄准了地上丈远的一块树桩。傍晚天光暗淡，那块黑色的斑点在一双常人的眼睛里几不可见。

猎手瞄的是从中间数起的第二个圆环。他眯起眼睛，数着风，松手。

没打中。

猎手恼火地哼了一声，瞪着那根箭，深深地埋在第四个环里。至少箭还算结实，哪怕不是他想要的流线型。也许如果他能 —— 

很远的地方，有什么东西正在树木之间移动，吵得猎手没法认真思考。

…好吧，这可就不能怪他了。

他从藏身处跳下，轻身左右腾跃，电光火石之间占据制高点，头脑里飞快地想这次又是什么撞到了树。

然后他看见了它——又或者：看见了她。庞然身躯，金发碧眼，那巨人奔跑着穿过他的森林，张惶四顾，眼里冷冰冰的，几乎看不出沮丧失望。但是对猎手而言，半辈子活在没有灵魂饥饿微笑之中，这张巨人的脸上暴露出的情感记号就像在冲他尖叫，刀尖碰在刀刃上。

它有感觉…它在思考…

怎么会…？

他抬手到嘴边，准备好追上去，但树枝脆响，又一次打断他。

不，虽然让人失望，但的确不是另一个有思想的巨人。不过是普通的巨人大群移动，跌跌撞撞地跟在女巨人身后，好像想追上她去。

不，他们不会抓到她的。他低头检查手上的弓箭，向大群巨人瞥了一眼。

…移动的活靶子。

他就要这么做。一边狩猎，一边追那个古怪的巨人。

又有一件新的事消磨时间，猎手飞身跃进风里，高兴得忘了闻空气的味道。

要是他轻轻闻一下，就不会错过血味。

————————————

操他的森林。利威尔暗暗骂一声，长索探路，向前奔去，狂风把他的头发吹得向后退，和本人追星赶月的移动形成鲜明对比。

要是随了利威尔的意，森林这会儿恐怕早就烧成灰下地狱了。

差不多什么都已经下了地狱，自从他们刚摸到森林的边界，自从女巨人出现。

他为什么非得去追那家伙，为什么就不能等等后援，像佩特拉一直劝他的那样？

是啊…他明明就知道。女巨人是个新物种。不可同以往而语。就像他那巨人一样。也许可以合理推测他们之间有某种联系…又说不定这么想不那么合理，可他怎么能甘心让那机会溜走——找到他的机会？

…反正它也是溜走了。不过仅仅半个小时，他就失去了奇行种的踪影，发现自己一个人身处巨木之森，还 —— 不管他多不想承认 —— 在这神明遭殃的树堆里迷了路。

该死。不过是 —— 

利威尔骤然浑身绷紧，下一秒感觉腰侧的立体机动喀啦一响，耳朵捕捉到金属卡住该死金属的脆响。

该死。该死。该死的。

身边巨树环绕，凭着本能，他第一反应落向最近的一根树枝。它暂时托住他，警告的嘎吱作响，但还不至于担心。不，真正该担心的是这件事：他的绳子撤不回来。

他试着拍了拍那黑盒子，探索着一点点压下刀柄上的板机。盒子开始冒出不详的小白光，他马上松手放弃。

天杀的，哪怕是任何别的东西他都能修 —— 好吧…也许一样修不好，但也至少还能临时找点什么凑活着充作替代，但是黑盒子是另一回事。没人知道怎么修这东西，只有那些造出这该死东西的人知道他们放了些什么在里头。他的的确确是纯粹靠运气抽了个哑炮。

说真的，利威尔都有点好奇他到底哪一点跟森林犯冲。

林地里黑下去，他自嘲地咧嘴笑了，左右环顾，短暂地考虑要不要大吼一声，看看有没有人在周围。这个宏伟计划的唯一问题在于，巨人也他妈长着耳朵呢。就凭他站的地方，吼一声说不定能招来十个。如果他当真足够运气，还能 —— 

就是这个时候利威尔按下他的选择不想，乍然感到周遭什么不对劲。太安静了，他只能听见…

风，噪音，被树枝断裂的声音堪堪盖过。

…等等。

利威尔回身便跳，跌在另一根树枝上，好险避过，肥肉横生的大掌把树木和它们包裹的安静齐齐碾碎。他从新的立足点弓身看去，一个巨人肿胀的手指正在他上一秒的栖身之地费力摸索。

好啊，天杀的，还真是够运气。

他抽刀出鞘，手上一刻不停地圈起绳索，如果最不测的跟最不幸的一齐发生，至少让他先玩一把套索。

最不测的终究没来。

但有个陌生人来了。戴兜帽的人影穿过层林，快过风声，直到刀尖摸进巨人的后颈，才叫他听见湿水绞肉机似的动静。

那士兵落在利威尔身下不远的树枝上，脚步轻轻，倒像是巨人倒地的回音未散。他回头看了一眼自己刚刚杀掉的生物，随后盯着手里冒烟的刀一言不发。

灰暗的一捧月，从洞开的树冠流淌而下，落在刀刃上，溅起一缕光来，轻轻推开影子，露出刀主人的脸。兜帽之下，那双蓝眼睛里似有火光凛凛。

所有这些利威尔都来不及想，他只有跳下去。


	19. 长日未尽

猎手叹了口气，垂下刀，插回腰间刀鞘里。弓箭耍起来的确有意思，可是对付起巨人来也太小了。不过是火柴当长枪。他一共就用它打赢了一只，还是纯粹运气。第二只就没那么好运了，它动来动去，想把箭从脖子里拔出来，最后一拳正正打在猎手脸上。双刀果然已经是最好的武器 —— 啊，对猎手本人来说，第二好。

他转身躲开尸体，第不知道多少次试着把铜锈扑鼻的血从脸上抹掉，好能闻出巨人来。没什么用，他的鼻梁骨长回来之前，他算是没可能闻到下一只巨人了。

狩猎戛然而止。随着空气微微一颤，刻意掩盖的轻灵脚步，有人落在他的树枝上。他一惊，双手急起抽刀回身就 —— 

僵住了。他的脑子跟上眼睛，慢了一拍，认出这是谁，又一次轻飘飘地落在他面前。

猎手踉踉跄跄直往后退，双手还伸着举着刀，不知该往哪放，浑身上下，除了胸口还在拼命起伏以外，真是一点儿也动弹不得。

“干得挺漂亮，新兵。受伤了没有？” 他的声音打破僵局。

利威尔的声音。猎手以前听过，当然了，可是还从未像这样，这么近，这么 —— 这么 ——

太近。猎手闭上眼，向后退一步，他的人类就向前追一步，又一步。

猎手还在倒退，目不错珠地看着他的人类，看他眉毛皱得越来越深。

“别躲了，你个笨蛋，我又不能把你怎么样！” 利威尔骂道，他的眼睛终于避开了，不再那么沉重得勒得猎手喘不过气来。

猎手脑子里回想的画面全是过去他那穷追不舍，白刃见血的可怕人类，毫不信任地冲利威尔哼了一声。

可他紧接着又想起这人类现在就在眼前，短暂的幽默感立时消散了。

大地母亲啊，我可是非逃不可了。

他转身，绳索应声出鞘，却只来得及让本人被一双手狠狠掼住，双膝着地，砰一声倒在地上。

“真脏啊。没学会怎么洗澡吗？” 

猎手在斗篷里扭动，想从那双手里挣开，手的主人尽管恶心得声音扭曲，偏偏不屈不挠地抓住那血泥浸透的布料。他的人类忽然抬头一看，古怪地安静了一刻。阴影里，那双眼亮晶晶地盯着他瞧了一阵儿，咧嘴笑了，表情活像是在比对雕塑。那人腾地翻身起来，歪着头，任由灰扑扑的月光照着他的脸明明暗暗，只顾上下打量猎手惊骇的眼睛。

“还真是你。” 

猎手早已经魂不附体，胃里翻江倒海，恐怖的猜想一直顶上喉咙。他张张嘴，只觉得自己的声音像是老门轴和破笛子的结合。

“特洛斯特那孩子，那个盯着我看的…笨蛋，就是你。” 利威尔接着说，很奇怪地左右看看，耳朵动了动，好像听懂了猎手嘴里吱吱嘎嘎那一通争辩。

“…哦，” 猎手闭了闭眼。不知怎么的，他突然想笑。那笑容转瞬即逝，从他脸上透露出来，尽管他本人没能留意，但是利威尔看见了。现在换他眨眨眼，闭着眼睛松手放开他的兜帽。

一只苍白的手向猎手伸过来，也不出声，只帮他站起来。

“你叫什么名字？” 

过了好一会儿，直到利威尔不耐烦地啧嘴，猎手才终于握住那只手，粗糙，滚烫的皮肤包裹住利威尔冰凉却有力的手指。

“…耶格尔…” 猎手小声地回答，站起来，比利威尔几乎高了一英尺。

“耶格尔…” 利威尔念了念这个名字，忽然蹙眉低头瞥了一眼，他们俩同时意识到猎手还放开他的手。

猎手像被那只手着了火似的把它甩开了。

“你不是参加这次行动的士兵，” 

猎手说不出话来，脸上明摆着尖叫“你怎么知道？” 在深夜都能让人看个明白。“太明显了，你的斗篷属于驻守兵团，不是调查兵团的。而且你还想跑。我想不出来别的理由能让人干出这么蠢的事。” 

猎手不自在地动了动，扯了几下斗篷让它重新盖住肩膀，装作是强压尴尬，正考虑怎么回答。

“…我，呃 - 我想 - 我想参加来着。” 

猎手猛然意识到利威尔发现了他的口音和不自然的停顿而深思，又稍微往后缩了缩。他不知道为什么突然之间他这么想要利威尔别注意到，想要利威尔不要像别人那样觉得他脑回路单一。

他张嘴想再试一次，但是利威尔开始回答，所以他又只能憋回肚子里。

“我想知道凭你的水平是怎么混过去的。又不是说调查兵团不收罪犯进 ——” 利威尔突然停住，不往下说了，皱眉若有所思。

猎手给不了他答案，睁大了一双眼睛安安静静地盯着他瞧，直到他的人类烦躁地叹了口气，错开目光。

“…你为什么要来这里？” 猎手终于说，声音略微高了那么一点。他的脑子像是刚钻出一团名为恐惧加利威尔的迷雾，终于想起他的人类为什么出现。

“…你跟着我们一路，哪怕你连我们来做什么都不知道？” 他毫无语气，一字一句地问。

猎手仔细想了想，点点头。

利威尔向天翻了翻眼睛，在树枝上坐下了。

“还是告诉你的好，反正天黑到这个地步，我们哪儿都去不了。这种时候，大部分巨人应该也在 ‘睡觉’ …或者随便什么它们实际上干的事儿。” 

猎手慢慢地，一进三退地蹲下身，终于挨着他的人类坐下了，眼睛不住往利威尔身上瞟，好像不敢相信正在发生的是真实世界里的事儿。他和他的人类面对面说话，坐在他旁边，就好像他们是一样的。倒不是说他们真的是，可是…

他的人类又开口了，那些奇异的，喋喋不休的想法轰然炸了个干净。

“我们来这找那个堵上特洛斯特那个墙洞的巨人…你至少也听说过那件事吧？…要是没有，你脑子到底装了多少屎？” 

“我当然知道！” 猎手抢着说，百尺其深的凝视瞬间打乱，来回顺了顺气才回头面对利威尔。他能感觉到利威尔也在审视他，他咬着嘴唇，犹豫着把堆到嘴边的句子仔细斟酌。

“你打算，怎么处理它？” 

从利威尔的表情来看，这明显不会是他准备好回答的问题。

“…我确定不了。问问它，训练它，多个宠物，它好像勉强长了个脑子。”

沉默慢慢降临。

“你怎么就知道你能信任它？万一它攻击你怎么办？如果它是坏的你会…你会杀它吗？” 

利威尔只是看向夜空，很久没有说话，半晌以后，

“你对长官说话的时候，总是这么随便的吗？” 他问他，声音却温和得不像话。

“…没有，长官。” 猎手愣了半天才回答。

“好极了，我都要开始觉得，我知道你为什么只能偷溜进部队了。”

没有人回答他，猎手只能自己叹气。

“嘿！小鬼！你在我面前睡着了吗？”

“不敢，长官。” 

利威尔清脆地弹了弹舌头，转身把松脱的绳索系在周围的树枝上。

“睡几个钟头吧，我守前半夜，但是给我离远一点。你闻起来糟透了。” 

猎手发出一声被逗笑了的扑哧声。

“不，让我守前半夜，我的 —— 长官。我睡着的时候，唔，不太容易叫醒。” 

“你敢在我休息的时候跑掉，我就阉了你。” 

猎手决定不去多想这是个什么行为，只装作理解了他的语气，努力忍住不笑。

“我不会离开你的，长官。” 

猎手已经准备好了等利威尔冲他大皱眉头，但那人什么也没说，转过身靠着树干。

两人之间几秒钟的沉默悄悄延长，变成几分钟，那几分钟就这样循环，蜿蜒流淌，直到猎手最重也忘了多久，却记得清楚他怎么度过这几个小时。利威尔的睫毛不时颤抖，随着清浅的呼吸，薄嘴唇微微分开，他的身影在夜空中一向不留痕迹，但此时猎手就看得分明，陶醉于他的人类不切实际的亲近。

感觉真奇怪，这样放肆地盯着他看。这就像穿越数里之遥，经年之久，回到他最早的那个小窝，那时那里，他只想让他的人类能安全。

猎手的呼吸很慢很轻，目光没有离开过他，守了一夜。那感觉真古怪…

好像他的衣服突然太紧，手脚都大得不适应身体，好像 - 好像 - 

好像他明明已经冻成了小冰人，又从心口一寸一寸地融化了。

猎手回头，想去问问夜空。

这都是什么意思？到底不同在什么地方？

————————————

一束阳光从树冠的缝隙倾泻而下。利威尔眯了眯眼睛，闭上又睁开，没错，是光，是白天了。

利威尔几乎是从休息的树干上跳起来，突然看见另一头的人影，又做回原地。那人看见他醒了，正小心地从另一头观察他。

灰眼睛的目光仓皇落进蓝绿色的里，然后就逃不走了，他们的对视总是这样无限延续，没有人先移开目光。

利威尔记得，哪怕是昨天夜里那什么都指不上的夜色里他也一下子抓住那双蓝眼睛不放，那个特洛斯特的男孩子…

一时半刻终究要结束，耶格尔不自在地眨眼，低下头看着手里的什么东西，他的眉眼显得青涩，不知所措。

利威尔的目光抓住他不放。在黑夜里他几乎什么都看不清，但是即使漆黑一团他也知道有什么被从这孩子身上抽走了。白天，上百倍的清晰，一束金色的光从他头顶洒下来，耶格尔身上每一个细节都在他眼前。

头一件事，是他不知怎么比那一个月前傻笑的孩子看起来大得多。一双空洞洞的眼睛被阴影和支棱的骨头架着，脸颊消瘦下去，少了几分颜色。这孩子没吃好，要么就是不晒太阳。他的嘴唇太苍白，干枯僵直，他开始觉得昨夜那副温柔的，闪闪发光的笑容是个幻觉。总之，他一点都不好。

他一定失去了什么特别重要的东西，就在特洛斯特之战，利威尔发现他自己忍不住地去看那双眼睛下面浓重的阴影。

等一下...影子...光...

…这混蛋没叫他啊！他整夜守着，根本没睡！

利威尔瞪了他一眼，跳起来，又顿住了，一块绿斗篷从他身上滑下来，挂在树枝上。

他看看那块滑落在地的布料，它脏的全是泥。他回头看耶格尔，表情半是愤怒半是难以置信。

“你没叫我，你应该叫醒我的。” 

利威尔把他手里那根形状古怪的棍子抽出来插回后背，那个傻瓜，居然还有胆量这么直直地看回来，一句话都不说，利威尔看他，他就回应这场对视。

“你的反应会变慢。现在我得等着你。等你他妈的休息够了。” 利威尔慢吞吞地，磨着牙几乎是嘶嘶地说。

耶格尔终于看向别处。树冠层层密密，露出一小块天空，阳光就从那里照下来，他整个人都镀上一层金色的光芒。

“抱歉。” 

利威尔气得无可奈何，他开口就能把这新兵说得渣都不剩，可耶格尔偏头躲开阳光，朝他暖融融的笑了。

“如果睡不着的话，我是不用的睡的了，你比我更需要睡眠，” 他好像为自己的话吃了一惊，利威尔不比他好多少，却是因为看见许久之前的微笑。

“…这是你的，” 利威尔把斗篷冲耶格尔的脸扔过去，却被他在半空接住，“再也别把这恶心玩意放在我身上了。” 

耶格尔顺从地点头，站起来把它在脖子上系好，垂下眼睛打量身下的地面。

利威尔走到他旁边，低头看见小个子巨人凄惨地抓他们的树。小型巨人，哑巴，他想知道它在那站了多久。可他抬头的一瞬间，听见耶格尔轻轻叹了口气。他眼里的悲悯如此苍老，利威尔昨晚都不会想到他能露出这幅模样。事实上，他都不明白为什么耶格尔的表情让他这么惊讶，明明他听起来从来都不快乐。

也许他在人群里看他的那一眼太记忆犹新，如同几分钟前给他的笑容，充满了愚蠢的希望，还有…不管是什么让他的眼睛能点亮一切…

耶格尔打断了他的思路，小声地提醒说他们该去找其他人，带着一种莫名古怪的语调，说他们就在东方。

“你怎么看出来的？” 利威尔不可置信地追问。

耶格尔停了半刻，然后指指小巨人。它正放弃爬树，朝着一个方向蹒跚走远。

“那个方向一定有好多人类。”

人类？

利威尔为这个表述方式多想了一瞬间，耶格尔自顾自调好机动装置，检查完毕，回头发现他还站在原地。

“我的立体机动坏掉了。带着这个我哪儿也去不了，而且你这样子别想带我走。” 利威尔干巴巴地说。

“我不用带你走的，” 耶格尔困惑地看了他一眼。

利威尔比他还困惑，他低头看了一眼腰带，长绳好好地收在匣子里。

他扣下扳机，那绳子上了油似的飞出丈远。

“耶格尔…你对这盒子做了什么吗 —— ” 

可是那孩子已经出发，站在另一棵树上等利威尔跟上。

他有没有可能 —— ？不，一个新兵小鬼怎么能近得了他的身，哪怕是睡着的时候，更别提收拾好那一堆的烂摊子。它也许只是需要歇一歇…也许。

利威尔轻身追上去，很快打平了距离落差，两人疾弛过森林，从大批巨人头顶掠过，沿着它们铺出的方向。

他们见到了大型巨人，像个绝望的扫雪机一般沿路撞过巨树，拉长了脸，口水从狂躁的嘴巴滴落。耶格尔的反应，说令人担忧真是太不恰当。那是差点把利威尔吓得心跳骤停，飞到一半，石头似的直直落下去，斗然间盘旋绕回去，长刀半空就亮开，偷袭着钉进红发巨人扭曲的脖颈。下一秒又腾地窜回利威尔身边，面无表情，好像什么都没发生过。

“站住，耶格尔，” 利威尔叫他，在红杉木分岔的枝头停稳。

耶格尔当即转身，听话地着陆，满脸不知所谓。

“刚才那他妈是个什么？” 

耶格尔还没搞清状况。

“你让自己陷进不必要的危险里，还浪费瓦斯。” 还让我担心个半死。

“它是 —— 它曾经，是个大型巨人。最好现在杀死它，它，之后会是个问题。” 耶格尔慢吞吞地说。

利威尔不满意地瞥了他一眼，这一眼不知怎么刻进了耶格尔的硬脑壳里，他的困惑变成了担忧。

“…你不杀巨人了吗？” 他小声地问，“我做错了吗？”

哈！什么？！利威尔倒吸一口气，提醒自己要有耐心。

“不，你是对的，我们 ‘杀巨人’ 但不是所有的，不会以任务为代价去杀。那只奇行种也差不多这么高，万一你误伤了它呢？” 

“可这个不是那只，” 这蠢蛋只会这么说，可他至少怔怔盯着他看，至少全部注意力都在利威尔身上。

“听我说，笨蛋，我不下命令的时候没人袭击，除非有谁命在旦夕了。” 

“可是我能做到啊。”

利威尔沉下脸，耶格尔当场闭嘴，顽固地低头，看巨人转了方向继续跑。他垂下眼睛，用手抓挠那头乱发，然后又大睁着眼睛看回来。

“我很抱歉，” 他喃喃地说。

…好极了。现在利威尔自己像个笨蛋。真是好极了。

“听着，你做得挺好，耶格尔。你很有天分，我承认。这场任务结束我会把你提到兵团里给你个合适的位置。天杀的，只要你能听话，我甚至都想让你当我的兵。”

“…什么？” 

什么？利威尔不明白，他自己说的什么玩意都让他自己觉得震惊。

耶格尔喘不过气来似的，猛然抬头看他。这个表情太令人熟悉，利威尔不得不停下回想自己的话。

“你不会想要我的。”

遥远的脚下某处，大群的巨人猝然停步转向西方去了。利威尔和艾伦没有注意。

“…我如果不想要你，就不会说这句话。” 

耶格尔骇然地偷瞟了他一眼，那孩子低着头一声不吭地咬嘴唇。

“利威尔，我 —— ” 他忽地停下一切，鼻翼疯狂翕动，惊恐地睁大眼睛，看向利威尔脚下的某个方向。

“艾伦！” 有人高声呼唤。

利威尔转身，只见一个黑发的姑娘重重登上树梢，发狂地四下环顾。

他回头想问问耶格尔认不认识这疯丫头，找到的只有空气。

耶格尔早已了无踪迹。

一个金头发的年轻人跟在她身后着陆，比她轻盈一些，似乎不那么惊慌失措。

“我看见他了，艾伦就在这里，” 她扑向他，激动得声音哽塞，“他不可能跑远的，我们快走。” 

她想向前跑，突然发现动不了。利威尔松手放开她的斗篷，那姑娘转身，拳头收紧在胸前，一副要拼命的架势。

“三笠，不要！” 金发那孩子叫起来，按住这姑娘 - 这位三笠小姐 - 惊慌地看了利威尔一眼。

“这，又是，什么情况？” 利威尔单调地说，没人回答他。

“你们得告诉我你们怎么知道那孩子的，” 他重复一遍，“然后你们解释一下他为什么要跑，最后，告诉我他是谁。他们明显是在找那个耶格尔，蠢货才会看不出来。那混蛋编了个名字给他。

利威尔总有一天要把那蠢货倒吊起来，扔给巨人当诱饵…在他把这两个小鬼吊起来之后。

人声杂沓，又几个小鬼在他身旁降落，惹得下面的巨人开心得转圈。

利威尔心里默默地把这群小鬼全吊起来了。

“三笠！爱尔敏！这他妈怎么回事，你们两个？！” 一个长脸的年轻人吼道。“我们得呆在一起，你们两个笨蛋！” 剪平头的小矮个骂道，鼓足架势瞪着三笠和爱尔敏，作用还不如抽他一毛巾。

利威尔往前走了一步，轻轻瞥了他一眼，他甚至都不用靠说话来吸引目光。

“艾伦又是谁？” 

一群十几岁的新兵本来忙着敬礼，这会儿全瞪大了眼睛看他。

“艾伦？” 平头小子问，“您怎么会问起 ——” 

利威尔面对着他等他说完，那孩子的声音自动降了八度，不知消失到什么地方去了。可能跟他的脑子在一起呢吧。

“那是谁？” 

一个红着眼睛，红头发的丫头，半犹豫着回答他。“他是，他以前是我们班的，他，呃，他死在特洛斯特战役里了。” 

“他妈的急着自杀的笨蛋。” 高个的咕哝着。

从他眼角的余光，利威尔能看见那个金发男孩子和黑发姑娘交换了一个痛苦的眼神，他决定不去理会，暂时不。

“他长什么样子？” 

“呃 - 乱七八糟的棕头发，中等个头吧，算是挺壮实的一个，长官，” 那个留平头的小子惊讶地说，

“他老是有个傻乎乎的睁大眼睛的表情，”

“他 - 眼睛很亮的…” 

“蓝绿色吗？” 利威尔回头问最早出现的两个。

其他士兵不安地动了动，嘴巴开开合合，不敢问那个最要命的问题。

“他还活着。” 金发男孩突然脱口而出。

一小群士兵就像突然泄了气，看向爱尔敏的眼神里全是同情。

“…爱尔敏，我很抱歉…我们找过他了，三个礼拜了。他们找不回所有的尸体的，他，他有又是在任务中途失踪的…”

三笠和爱尔敏对视一眼，像是要说什么。

“利威尔兵长！” 一个新的嗓音，或者不如说，老朋友终于来了。

“佩特拉？” 他说着话，眼睛还是上下打量那两个孩子。

“兵长，我们被袭击了！女巨人已经毁了索敌部队！团长在找你。”

利威尔的注意力猝然离开那两个新兵，佩特拉紧张地看着他。任务不能失败。没有时间去想那小鬼。总有更重要的事等着他。没什么能以任务做代价。

但有什么让他不能做决定，利威尔犹豫着，转身面向那对金发和黑发的士兵，“你们两个，跟着我。” 

他们的争辩和抗议简直话到嘴边，可他没时间听，他用一个眼神逼他俩闭嘴，伸手指向前方，“该走了。” 

他们服从命令。不情愿地犹豫着，但他们仍然听从他的决定。

利威尔最后向树梢遥遥看了一眼，又慢慢环顾四周。他叹了口气，转身像要出发，却又偏得回头扔下十个字，把一群年轻人吓得再也说不出一句话，

“刚跟你们说的那小鬼聊了聊。” 

他们的眼睛全都睁得浑圆，声音干在嗓子里。

“什 - 什么？！” 

但利威尔已经人在百米外。

————————————

他们就在他五十英尺之下。四处乱找，好像正因为什么惊讶万分。

康尼和让交换了一个不安的目光，萨沙跳上树梢，眼睛不住扫过几寸宽的缝隙。每动一下，身上的草药松木味道就被风送上树顶。

但他们很快跟上部队，那熟悉得让人心疼的混合气味也未作停留。他们临走还在呼唤，隐隐约约能听见。

像是他的 —— 他以前的名字。

愚蠢。他怎么会以为他们会罢手不去找他？他该走得远些，他 —— 他就该 ——

我就不该走…我根本不应该回到这个地方…

巨木之森平静，美丽，万顷长林，让一个巨人都能渺小到得以栖身其中，但它要逼疯他了。当他第一次见到那些树，他只想着能过夜，可是，踩上树叶，碰上青苔的那一瞬间，他就不得不在这里生根。

它那么漂亮。他不想走了。他不想去没有 —— 

…不是因为漂亮。

说实话，他曾经那片森林更加华丽，广袤，神秘，宝藏藏身，高山危谷，向东无垠。但是他不能走。离开，感觉像是把什么东西永远地留在这里，永远带不走…

他还是不够笨啊。哪怕无名无状，他也知道那让他离不开的是什么，现在它回来，要他的命来了。

…可是他不要那样的生活，一无所有，长风呜咽作陪，群鸟悲鸣作伴。他不想要一个人。

哦，不，他在森林里不是一个人。他来过，利威尔，他的人类。

他跟猎手想象的完全不一样，可是，无论如何，他知道他啊。他笑了，想起利威尔蹙眉的表情和他指责猎手说话太随便时候，那种压低了嗓音表达不满的样子。

…是啊，是该记住这个。利威尔不认识他。利威尔从来就不应该，否则他就不会这么生气的看着他，是该像以前那样恨他，或者根本不会看他一眼，就像他看被杀死的巨人那样。

猎手感到他的手指攥紧了，怔愣地看向远方，长出一口气，后脑磕在树干上，闭上了眼睛。

可是…和他的人类说话感觉还是那么好…哪怕他也许不应该再…他真的不应该…而且他也不能了，现在三 —— 现在他们已经发现他在这…

现在利威尔已经 —— 

一个声音穿透了猎手的清醒噩梦，自他回到森林就再没听过，一个他永远不敢漏听的 —— 

尖叫声。

猎手起身就走，俯冲下去，迎面对上那声痛呼，热血从风里泼溅满身，他刚才藏在树梢上，没看见。而当他一步步靠近，属于土地和鸟兽飞虫的芳香就消失得越彻底，吞没进鲜血，碎肉的余腥里。猎手逼自己不要挪开眼睛，摇着头向前走，他看见第一个跌落的人类。这就是索敌班的毁灭吗？

…有什么不对劲，他看见什么 —— 

他僵住了，那是一个老人，手掌伸向天空，双臂张开，胸膛一动不动，脸上是凝固的恐怖。他不是睡着了。

猎手向前探出一步，女人被踩碎在地上，少年双臂折断，丢在车斗里。一个一个看过去，他知道是什么了。

没有一个人被吃掉过。没有一个人。没有。

怎么可能。怎么可能。

他脚下人类几十成百，在虚假的安眠里沉默。他感到怒火一分一分的回来，像好多年前那天，潮水逼近森林。

有一些人的眼睛还睁着，有些没有。他们的胸口没有呼吸。没有人睡着。无人再能安睡。

猎手眼里有火光，身影消失在树林之间。


	20. 真相，看见真相

————————————

巨木森林边境。浓雾从树木高墙蜿蜒流过，在清冷的晨曦之中熠熠生光。雾霭盘旋，游动，蔓延，冰冷而湿润。

旅鸫飞进一束照亮的光雾，张开翅膀从浓密的树冠俯冲下去，雾扰散了，隐隐透出林地里的什么东西。小鸟微微歪头，短暂地观察下面的物体。血红在它小小的，珠子似的眼睛里闪瞬即逝，但它认定那东西无关紧要，转而关注旁边环绕的大群苍蝇。

那小动物很快飞走了，去找下一个被苍蝇围绕的东西，但突然头顶掠过一片巨大黑影，把它惊得缩回去了。

那影子很快 - 难以想象的快 - 势不可当而令人恐惧。鸟儿呆若木鸡，可当它意识到自己不是猎物，慢慢恢复原状了。影子追着旁人移动。倒不是说小鸟有多感兴趣，归根到底，它还有自己的猎物呢。它放过了满地的，染着斑斑红渍的物块，重新开始它的狩猎。

————————————

“他们没被吃掉。女巨人一个也没吃他们。为什么？” 爱尔敏问了又问，眼里困惑一片，牙关紧紧咬着。

三笠回头打量她的朋友，转而把目光投向虚空，不去看百米之外那个绳索加身，动弹不得的怪物。三笠不在乎。好吧，也不算是，她当然在乎，但是比起研究命将至此的巨人怪癖，她还有更在乎的。比如说艾伦，比如说他们怎么能明明就要找到他了，却还在这里，站在一个愚蠢透顶的大树上旁观抓捕一只毫无关系的巨人，而不是做他们该做的。

爱尔敏对此心知肚明，小心地把同样的苦涩情绪藏在心里，但是即便如此，他还是忍不住观察面前的巨人，好奇得发狂。

它为什么不杀他？当他们横穿森林，一步步接近它，那巨人看得清楚，穷追不舍。那生物杀起人来毫不拘束，招招见血，命不计数，一路跑过，死尸在地上碾成碎片。可是，当那只沾满鲜血的手伸向爱尔敏的时候，他回头看它的时候，它犹豫了。它真的犹豫了。一双巨大的，有灵性的眼睛定定望着他的脸，它收回了手。

那巨人放慢了速度，但它走的路还是无可挽回地通向炮火。那些炮口，三笠和爱尔敏现在知道了，原本是给艾伦准备的。

爱尔敏急促地喘息一阵，意识回到现在，和三笠交换目光。他们必须找到艾伦，在任何人之前…但是…爱尔敏回头再次看向那只女巨人。它一直望着他们，望着他，带着所有的注意力，神情一片空白，只除了那古怪而热切的眼睛。它有智慧。瞬间的恍然彻悟一路烧到喉咙，叹息都显得滚烫，他在默哀，胸口发紧。

它和艾伦一样啊。

————————————

猎手感到树干在他指尖开裂粉碎，但无暇顾及。他正从高处凝神俯瞰，除了胸口的剧烈起伏，几乎纹丝不动。

女巨人远远地站着，弓着身子，全身绷紧，铁链从四面八方刺穿她的皮肉，牢牢困在网里。她眼珠浑圆，已经不动了，鲜血沿着铁链布满全身，她不再令人诧异地紧盯着面前的人类，眼里只透着绝望的光彩。猎手定眼看她，满腔愤怒忽然融化成冰冷的事实灌进脑子里：

这就是他们本来准备对我做的。

这句话在他心里无限循环，在他看着远处地面上的人类匆忙奔走——太远，太远了——这声音似乎同时絮絮低语和尖声狂吼，他第一次开始怀疑这都是为什么。为什么他们这么对他，为什么——

为什么我要为了他们弃性命于不顾，而他们想伤害我的时候，连一点犹豫都不会有？

这句话太陌生太突然，简直要在他胃里挖出个洞来，他从树干上放手跳下，感到所有力量都从那个洞漏出去了。

他们这么做，不过是因为他们害怕了。因为他们逃不了 —— 他们不会逃跑所以——

“——这就是为什么。他们害怕了。他们不得不生在这里。总有一天，他们会逃跑的，而我们——” （注：原法文）

猎手皱起眉头，双手紧紧按住额头，手指下面一阵一阵头疼，他的牙在打颤。

女巨人在哀鸣，把猎手从他泥潭般令人痛苦的记忆里拽出来。他只觉得世界摇摇晃晃，听见一种鼓动的呼唤声，去吞食，咽下，撕碎这个世界，把它变成牙齿之间的一团肉泥。他猛摇着头，想把这股冲动甩出去，却只觉得那股震动还在，而且越来越强。

他挣扎着从藏身之处爬出来，向上攀援，视线扫过每个人脸上的恐惧，才注意到大群的巨人正蜂拥而至，如狂江泄洪一般穿过树林围成的墙。它们像臃肿的婴儿一样踩过彼此身上，被本能牢牢控制，去吞食…吞食她？

什么？

他几乎是惊恐地看着女巨人在眼前被撕成碎片。湿漉漉，吧嗒作响的活肉被生生扯下，又被铁链和尖牙拦刀堵截，那声音真刺耳如聋。血肉松松散散挂在锁链上，在巨人疯狂的撕咬中不住颤动。

为什么？她怎么会想这么做？她有心智，和我一样，所以到底是为什么——

猎手突然觉得无法呼吸，头发根根竖立，心脏几乎停跳，

和我一样…她和我是一样的。她以此伪装。她，就和我一样啊。

苍白脸上的海绿色眼睛慢慢向下，躲开眼前的恐怖场景，去看看他的人类朋友。

三笠，四处观望，冷静地沉思，不时抬眼去看被召唤来的巨人。爱尔敏直视前方，满脸是恍然明白什么的惊恐神情。猎手瞥见他们身后站着熟悉的几个士兵，脸上无一不是恶心和担忧混杂交错。马脸正猛摇爱尔敏的肩膀，求他别再盯着看了，康尼和萨沙则拔剑出鞘，站在三笠左右。他的人类们并不安全。

空地四面站满了人，正忙着逃离巨人的突然袭击，但此时，猎手不再理会，任由他平时的猎物钻进树林追着人类跑。他只想看着他自己的同伴。

他们也在跑，拼命躲开两个突然转向的大型巨人。猎手追上去，仍然留在高处，只在他们终于目视前方而不回头的时候才骤然下降。他迅速解决掉巨人，只一声，跟着的就是倒地的动静。他的同伴没注意耳边的风声，只顾逃出绝境。猎手回身攀上树冠，目光扫过整片森林，寻找他的敌人，因为她还在那。他知道。

过了半晌，他才终于瞥见那个绿色的，带着兜帽的影子，斜斜荡过树林，长刀在侧，直指人类，准备着一击致命。

————————————

女巨人死了。

至少，让是这么觉得。他们飞过树林迷宫，不顾一切地往前钉伸缩绳，就为了躲开身后肥大的手指头，他知道就在他后头呢。他喘不过气来。他可不想死在外头，他不能——

“让！看着！” 爱尔敏猛地大吼一声，让呛了一口气，在半空中急转身，双刀举起来——又落下去。他这时才看见，不是巨人，而是两个披着绿斗篷的人，他们手里的刀离他的脸只差了几公分。

“什么鬼？！”

他向后射出绳子，落在一个树上，不敢置信地看那两位抽刀回身，重新向对方扑去。他们身形略微相似，一个似乎更高些，身上沾的泥也多了不少。

“我们得阻止他们两个！为什么要挑这时候搞内讧？” 米娜在让下方不远处叫道，说着就朝那两人冲过去。让一把拉过她的绳子，把她生生拽回来。差一点来不及，那刀刺破空气，正是她上一刻所在的位置。

打手之一，脏兮兮的那个，对此低低嘶吼一声，提刀旋风般上前急攻。让这时候才恍然意识到，这人是在保护他们，两人都打得不像常人，而且都很眼熟。

“艾伦？” 三笠脱口而出，眼睛闪闪发光，她那充满希望的样子简直令人不忍心多看。

但随即让也反应过来，就是艾伦。是艾伦在试图保护他们。本应该死掉的艾伦，正为了他们跟一个不知来头的杀手缠斗。所谓杀手此刻猛地后撤，被艾伦削掉了兜帽，正扯下那布料，一抹金色的头发闪过眼前。艾伦在半空中转了个身，向他们奔来，在更细的树枝上落地。兜帽之下他们只能看见他的嘴唇，但那千真万确是他。

“跑啊！她还会回来的。”

他们都没动，只不敢相信地瞪着这个幽灵。

“我们还以为你死了，艾伦！到底怎么回事？”

“你还活着？” 

“什么鬼？！”

“我们他妈还哀悼你来着，你个混蛋！”

“艾伦，怎 - 你怎么会 -？”

不远处一团蒸汽和烟雾砰然炸响，艾伦狠狠看了它一眼，但是好像并不惊讶。

“跑，” 他只是说。

“跑你妈个跑！” 让吼回去。

艾伦短暂地笑了一下，回头看突然出现的金发巨人，后者高高俯视，眯着眼探究地看向兜帽的阴影里。

“它回来了！” 康尼大喝一声。

“所有人快跑！” 让跟着叫，向前一跃去抓艾伦的胳膊，却发现对方甩开了他的手。

“我真的很抱歉。”

艾伦转身背对他们几个。头也没回一下，他咬住了自己的手，血飞溅出来，在他一跃而下时，在身后留下一道弧线。

蒸汽轰鸣，从高压之中昏然爆炸，一瞬间的声响震耳欲聋。艾伦消失在白雾里，小小的背影被迷雾吞没，顷刻之间一个庞然大物的黑色背影取而代之。让仰起头，张嘴发不出声来，心脏砰砰的叩击声从指尖一直传到脚趾。

巨人，所谓“狂暴战神”的巨人，就在他们眼前，在艾伦坠落的地方。

没人出声。这时候谁也说不出什么。这就是那种嗓音同时被偷走的时刻。让几乎透不过气来，他的脑子在拼命质疑他的眼睛。

“艾伦，” 有人喘着气说，“艾伦是那个战神巨人？”

这个小分队突然转头看着他，让意识到说这话的人是他自己，是他在把不可能彻底说成现实。他们彼此相视一会儿，直到再次看向眼前雾气包裹的巨人，后者伸出双臂，就像是要保护他们。

“你他妈搞什么鬼，耶格尔？！” 让骂出来。

————————————

猎手没理会那个声音。他不能听。他不敢分心。他的对手还在移动。

她从一拳自右劈来，抬手就往脸上招呼，艾伦知道是冲下巴来的，占着先机踏碎她脚裸，逼得她踉跄几步后退。他不给对手喘息的时间，借着短暂优势，打向喉咙，一拳重得足够戳穿骨肉。但毕竟打了个空，手指裂成一块扭曲变形的皮和骨头。到这里猎手犹豫片刻，不是因为疼，而是他挥拳竟都没打到肉。

女巨人似乎找到机会，迎面扑来，猎手闪身，她扑了空，却没就此打住，毫不犹豫地矮身，斗然挥腿扫过猎手站的地方 ——上一秒站的地方 ——他从身后又一脚踩上她的膝盖，关节从肉中间错位，她滚向一边。他追上去，一手抓起她的双臂困在头顶，火冒三丈地瞪着她平静如死水的眼睛。那双眼睛里慌乱一闪而过，她眼睛睁大的方式，她闻起来熟悉，等等…

“好！干掉她！”

“你行的艾伦！” 

“别分心啊！”

“杀了她！” 

声音重新降临。太吵了，太近了。艾——猎手，的眼睛闪了一下，女巨人用这转瞬即过的分神动了手。她疯狂地腾起身子，又落下去，撞出一段微小的距离，双腿便重获自由，下一刻便撞上他胸口，他向后一连跌进树丛里。

他手脚并用地爬起来，全速奔跑，却悚然看见女巨人手里举起什么东西让他瞧，她微微歪着头，戏仿他定睛细看的样子。他腾地停下，泥土草屑在身前飞舞。

那是康尼。

有一刻一切仿佛静止了，猎手能感觉到她脸上那双巨人的眼睛，感觉到微渺的，残忍的微笑慢慢扭成形状。她轻轻合拢手指，康尼嘶声力竭的尖叫传来，猎手半分都没犹豫。

他挥起完好的拳头，却在最后一秒被逼转向，她把小小的人挡在脸前做防护盾，把他转开的手当作先机，平膀顺肘，砸在他脸上，高高跃起飞腿踢向下颚。他滚落在地，砸断几棵树。

猎手撑起身体，泥和树木的碎屑从他背上掉下来，他重新就位。对手再次扑来，他挥手堪堪挡住，眼神滑向她袭击的那只手。康尼不在手里，她把他安安全全地放在另一侧…没掐没杀。猎手定神看四目相对的巨人，好像第一次看懂了她。

她想要的是他。他才是目标，不是人类。她不过是利用他们达成一个目的。但又是什么目的？

刚刚成型的动机揣测下一刻就被搅得粉碎，巨人当头又是一击，却停在半路，转身从猎手身上分心。在她身后三笠暴露在掌下。猎手慌了神。

他呼地跃起，递拳进招，指爪划过她后颈，但那皮肤瞬息间硬化，她下手毫不减速，三笠连着向后射出绳索躲闪，接着 —— 接着 —— 紧接着，女巨人的双臂垂落下来。猎手吃了一惊，反应过来连忙伸手接住康尼，把他护在胸前，后退几步以防她再来攻击。

可是她没有。她被一道深绿的影子缠得脱不了身。那人影快如旋风，就近向树林落下。两个巨人都回头去看。那影子在树上稍稍定住，看出人形，猎手就意识到他的脸上的表情一定亮起来了，没有嘴唇的，锯齿状的牙咧出一个微笑。

利威尔迎上他的目光，脸上阴晴不定，随即转向女巨人。倏忽之间他的影子已经模糊不清，朝那巨人翻空亮刃。

猎手彻底分了神，有那么片刻他几乎忘了他才是女巨人的目标。他忙不过来，一边两眼关注着他的人类 —— 他刚救了三笠的命 —— 一边想去看三笠落到什么地方，一边还想检查康尼是不是完好。

他没能预见到女巨人下一招。

她乘空扬腿，脚尖有一层不知名的，寒光闪闪的金属，深深切入他皮肉里，从胸口正中划开，他倒在地上。

在疼痛模糊的视线里，艾伦看见利威尔停顿了一下，从他飞越弧线的一半回过头，然后改变方向，放过了女巨人。她趁机后撤，从树后扑出来，像炮口射出的飞弹。猎手半跪在地，头脑迷茫不清，不只是疼，还有一瞬间的气味，金属和什么化学物质。闻起来真的似曾相识。他一定是弄错了，他不可能认识那个巨人…是不是？

在他周围，杂谈惊呼乱成一片。人们对话，惊慌，吼叫。猎手几乎听不见什么。

如果他是对的呢？如果那巨人和他一样呢？有没有一个巨人，藏在人群之中？一个人，本意不坏，像他自己？

胸前伤口的疼痛渐渐退去，人声越来越高。人类在说什么，追上那个女巨人？对，猎手也该跟上去，他得 ——

“不要。我们不追。我们有我们要做的。” 

艾伦感到一对冰凉的金属轻轻贴在他脖子上。一个信号，要他待命不动。他屏息等待，瞳孔不由自主地扩大，牙齿喀喀摩擦，强令自己不动，不转身，任由那要命的刀刃在颈后。

那个声音又说了一句什么，关于他不一样的什么话。他往前看，眼睛对上一个陌生人冰蓝色的瞳孔。那人在几米开外，一头金发，站得像一把钢刀，面容坚毅，如果不是他让艾伦后背一阵发凉，那目光还可以称得上是友善。

“我的名字是埃尔文·史密斯。我是调查兵团的团长和这次行动的指挥。你能听得懂我吗？” 

猎手不眨眼地看着，血从他胸前的伤口滴下来，蒸汽汩汩升腾，他几乎没在呼吸。埃尔文接着说下去，好像猎手不知道干了什么让他确定巨人的确有神志。

“我们很感激你在玛利亚之墙陷落那天的帮助。但是我们来这里，为了请求更多。我们请你回来，离开森林，重返墙内世界，在此与我们并肩抗敌。我们会给你单独的建筑和住所，帮助更多人民。”

猎手的呼吸加快了，他的手臂在颤抖，头脑突突地发疼，他努力保持不动，海啸似的声音在脑海里一阵高过一阵。

”这能拯救多少人啊！”

“那还是个孩子——” （注:原法文）

“不过是个怪物——”

“你对他有什么—— ” （注:原德文）

“那是个奇迹！我最棒的弓箭手—— ” 

“你们该不该逃跑，从我的——” （注:原法文）

“快看啊！” 

“冷静点，你个大笨蛋，” 他脖子后面那个熟悉的声音又响了。猎手的身体不由自主地放松下来，周遭的一切重新回到眼前。那个团长已经后退几步，正跟什么人说着话…艾伦认出来了。是那个红头发的科学家。他们因为什么事正吵得热闹。似乎是感觉到猎手的目光，

“看吧！他认识我！利威尔，他不是只喜欢你！”

猎手后颈那边传来一声叹息。

他眨眨眼睛，越过面前的一群人类，看向高高的树枝，人类士兵稀稀落落地讲话，把充满希望的目光投给他。他小心翼翼地呼吸，残余的惶恐终于从那张困惑的脸上消失了。他们真的没有攻击他。他们不想要他的命。他仔细想着兵团长的话，小心忽略了关于住所的话，他在请求…帮助？他们想要他去帮助他们。他们无意伤害。

他的眼睛谨慎地扫过一张张人脸，寻找任何蛛丝马迹的痛恨之情，但是什么也没有。相反，他找到的是熟悉的同伴的脸庞，毫不躲闪地看向他，带着困惑和担忧。他低头看看他们，他们没躲开，只是脸上更多了一份担心。

猎手决定了。他的朋友都在危险之中。女巨人和他一样。和他一模一样，他必须告诉他们，他必须告诉所有人类，人群的迷雾之中藏着什么。

他张开嘴。

————————————

“Lllloeeeerrrrrrssss” (注1）

利威尔被脚下隆隆的声音震了一下，吃惊不小。他穿过巨人乱七八糟的头发看向埃尔文，一半是为了确认他还没发疯，那个战神巨人是真的在说话。

埃尔文在观望，开口却没出声。森林里一片寂静。

“哦。好极了，它还会说话。” 利威尔自言自语，打破寂静。

“他。会。说话。” 红发科学家已经开始令人不安地上下蹦跳。

“Lourers？这该死的是什么意思？” 利威尔打断她。

“T - t - au - k. Lloeerrrss eehhhsssslllaaaiiiiiin. Loerrrrrrrss?” 巨人又努力了一次，左右看看，从下面的几个人一直到树梢上。利威尔跟着他一路看过去，发现一小组士兵，正疯狂地彼此争辩，不时低头指指巨人。利威尔移开目光，韩吉又说起来。

“Talk？他是说他能说话？他的名字是Lourer吗？” 科学家一连声地问，激动地静不下来。

上面传来一阵反对的声音，夹杂着两对立体机动的启动声，两个新兵忽地在巨人面前降落了。

“他，他的名字不是Lourer，长官，他是说 - 呃，他是想说点儿别的，” 金发的那个紧张地说。

“哦，那他叫什么？” 利威尔不满也是有理由的，这两个小鬼就这么没礼貌地直接冲到埃尔文面前去了。

“…他的名字是艾伦，艾伦·耶格尔，长官。” 黑发的姑娘说道。

利威尔的双手僵在身侧，他低头，定睛瞧着脚下这个怪物。

那两个小鬼还在试图解释，乱七八糟地扯些…类人巨人？不，是能变成巨人的人类？

“这不可能，” 利威尔说。

“可它认得出他们两个，” 韩吉低声打断他，声音传的很远。她狂热地仰头盯着那只巨人。

的确，巨人正低头，用令人讶异的柔软目光看看两个新兵。利威尔看不见他的眼睛，但他能感觉到那家伙的肩胛骨收紧了。

“把您的刀刃从他后颈挪开一点，您就会明白的。他想说话，可我想他在这个形态大概说不出来，” 金发小子不住地哀求道。

“形态？” 利威尔怀疑地重复他。

“照着做吧，利威尔。” 埃尔文若有所思地抬着头审视那只巨人，命令他。利威尔叹口气，收回双刀，但仍紧紧握在手里，以防有变。

这不可能。那个脏兮兮的，跟他过了一夜的，不住地用明亮眼睛看他的新兵，不会正是他的巨人！那么…不可能…

他突然想起多年以前韩吉的话来。

“你说他救了你的命并且把你包起来了？那怎么可能做的出来！？就算他能有这种智力，那手也太大了，能捏碎了你。”

他想起耶格尔阵阵惊慌的举止，他对他们行动毫不了解，他问他——

“你打算，怎么处理它？” 

他想着耶格尔，和他那双眼睛。他对自己摇摇头。

真的没有可能…吗？

有那么一刻巨人纹丝不动，后颈就裸露在空气中，然后它开始向前趴下，把自己摊在地上。就着这个位置站着，不扬刀挥下，真是有艰难，他毕生的本能在血管里尖叫。但是埃尔文的命令已经下了。利威尔信任他多过一切，哪怕这种决定。所以他就只是看着，绷紧了浑身骨头。一阵剧烈的颤抖漫布巨人全身。

他隐隐听见一个微小的“嘶”声逐渐扩大，猛然爆响，后颈崩开，蒸汽喷涌而出，快于炊烟出烟囱。利威尔向前跨了一步，又停住，看见一只苍白的小手攀住裂口的皮肉边缘。他睁大眼睛，等着，听见另一个人不堪重负的压抑的呼吸声。风揭开雾霭，柔软的棕发从鲜红的血里露出来。利威尔走上前去，那人回头，再熟悉不过的双眼用目光迎接他。他僵在原地，忘了移动。

他根本喘不过气来。根本动不了。他只能用眼睛说话。

那孩子，耶格尔，低下头，脸上不是通红就是沾了血，大口呼吸着使劲把自己从身下的一团肉泥里拔出来，努力躲利威尔的眼睛，手上狂乱笨拙的要命。利威尔盯着他看了一会儿，毫不留情地把目光落在他身上。可他都没意识到什么时候，就已经走过去，用满是刀茧的手包住耶格尔颤抖的双臂，把他拉出已经死去的骨肉。

耶格尔在他的触碰下浑身僵硬，直愣愣地仰头看他，他们两个站在刚才那副身体肩膀上，谁也没先动一下。

“….利威尔，先把他带下来吧，” 埃尔文微弱的命令终于传到利威尔脑子里。

利威尔点了点头，把他的 - 那只 … 把他，拉进怀里，一只手环住他的手腕。伸缩绳弹出了鞘。

“我自己能走，兵长。” 耶格尔小声嘀咕。

利威尔理都没理，自顾自伸手把那人 - 孩子 - 巨人紧紧抓住，不理会他的皮肤接触自己时灼人的温度，带他降落在他的团长身边。埃尔文会知道怎么做的。他会知道他们该做什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: “Lllloeeeerrrrrrssss” 这一段，是艾伦尝试用巨人的嘴说话失败，我觉得硬翻成汉语会破坏这种戏剧感就没有翻，保留了不成单词的英文原文。
> 
> 其实我也不确定这段到底是想说女巨人还是在求利威尔放下刀...有看出来的小伙伴欢迎提出🤔


	21. 没什么大不了的

马车徐徐驶过乱石蒿草，路上尽是高低不平的灌木和石堆，车子磕磕碰碰，车上的人也是一样踉踉跄跄，前仰后合。过了一时半刻，雾气散尽，露出湛蓝的天空，阳光灼热而放肆地洒向前路。马车经过之处，野草长成高高的帷幕，反射着金色的阳光，青翠欲滴。除了零星几座空宅，蒿草一望无际，炽热而明亮，直晃人眼。

猎手坐在一辆颠簸的马车里，不再看那些没有人的宅子，只顾盯着头顶的白鸟。整个蓝天任它们飞舞游戏，成群结队，成了几里之内唯一的云彩。草长莺飞，漫说车马行进，蹄声杂沓，鸟鸣声仍旧清脆可闻。车上吞没一切的死寂，也叫这些声音填补得不可觉察了。

猎手收回目光，转而观瞧经过他们的土地。他目视前方，假装看不见走遭骑马随行的士兵，看不见人人手里闪光的刀刃。

他假装看不见的，还有某个红头发科学家，两眼发直，盯得人汗毛倒竖。

实在装不下去了，他眼珠不听使唤，自动往左转，正对上一只尖鼻子，离耳朵不到两寸，他僵硬地转回去，平视前方。这位长官激动地直喘粗气，实在没法假装她不存在啊。

猎手总算知道要是装看不见，她恐怕是看不够的了，“呃… 长官，您往后一点好吗？” 

结果这怪人趴到他耳边说：“叫我韩吉。” 猎手一错眼珠，吓得当时仰过去，却忘了自己刚才已经不留神地往后挪了半天，此时可是挤到马车边，退不了了。

“你说你的名字是耶格尔。那是什么意思？谁给你起的？” 

“呃——”

“你被起名字的时候是个巨人吗？你一直都是巨人，人类什么的事儿，是最近才做到的吗？还是所有的巨人，其实都是人类？”

“您知道，我——” 

“你真的是人类吗？我知道你的外貌特点跟巨人形态有共同点，可是也不完全一样。比如说，你看这牙现在就没露在脸外头，头发也短多了，哦，还有这鼻子和下巴，一点儿也不尖嘛。但是眼睛，还是一样的嘛，肌肉也不错。还有什么是一样的？你有犬牙吗？有生殖器吗？”

“给我闭嘴，” 一个声音忍无可忍地打断了她。没等他说别的，韩吉就缩到后面去了。

利威尔把她从车里揪出去，塞到一匹空马上，早有防备地挡住来路，不让她跳回车上。

“行了，别再问他这种垃圾问题了。等我们回了王都，有的是时候。”

底下哼哼唧唧地传来抱怨声，不过不是来自韩吉，而是她胯下那匹马。利威尔挥鞭打马，打得它四蹄如飞，绝尘而去。

“这不公平！！利威威威威威尔！！！！！” 她的声音消失在远方，几列士兵都直发笑。猎手旁观一切，发现军士长斜眼瞧了瞧几个士兵，完全没有要指责他们不够严肃的意思。利威尔叹一口气，在猎手身边坐下，远眺前方，不知道是喜是忧。

他们并肩坐着，还是没人开口，却比刚才的沉默又不同了。这一回，生生让人心神不宁，坐立不安，直想站起来，说两句话，做点什么。猎手心里发虚，但是说不出怎么回事儿，只想让它别再继续下去了，他想填补这段空白。

要是他知道该说什么就好了。

“你没有说谎。”

利威尔突然说话，猎手从神游里惊醒。猛一回头，军士长平视前方，动也没动一下。就在猎手以为刚才那一切都是自己的想象的时候，利威尔接着说下去了。

“你对我说，你的名字是耶格尔。那时候你没有说谎。你是艾伦·耶格尔。至少，你的朋友是这么说的。”

利威尔说完了，终于转过来面对猎手。军士长向后靠在车斗边上，交叉双臂，他等着他答话，细细瞧着猎手脸上的表情，目光里有种说不清道不明的东西。猎手不能再沉默下去了。真相迟了太久，他欠他一个解释。

“…他们以为我是人类的时候，选了艾伦这个名字。我只是耶格尔。” 

“所以你不把自己当作人类。” 利威尔说，他的声音和神色让猎手垂下了眼睛。

猎手的手指紧紧握在一起，来回磨搓，指尖的厚茧碰在一起，手心全是汗，最后答道：“可我本来就不是人类。” 

“这没关系。” 

猎手十指僵住了。他抬起头来，对上利威尔的目光。他在那双灰眼睛里看见草原的倒影，烂漫的金色和流光的碧绿。

“…你说你不在乎这个？”

利威尔似乎陷入沉思。最后慢慢点了一点头。

“是啊。也没什么关系。你不觉得吗？” 

猎手没有答案。一时间又安静下来。

利威尔不恨他。为什么？他还是那个怪物；他的同胞以人类为食，折骨下肚的，不乏利威尔的同伴和朋友。他怎么能不恨？为什么不打他不骂他不报复回来？为什么？

“因为我没有理由恨你。” 

猎手吓了一跳，他把这些说出来了？看在黄泉的份儿上。他直觉得脸上的热度腾腾地蒸，他在木椅子上动来动去，瞧了利威尔一眼。

利威尔不再眯着眼睛，静静地看着小猎手眼睑下几寸的地方，看他红通通的脸。猎手低下头，把手指插进头发里，觉得脸烧得更厉害了。

如果猎手这时抬眼看看，就会发现利威尔正忍俊不禁地欣赏他的尴尬反应，脸上冷冰冰的表情轰隆隆融化，他嘴角压下一个微笑，没让一个士兵看见。

利威尔有很多计划，怎么跟着这个自称怪物的家伙寸步不离，怎么保证这货真价实的人类希望活到最后。这些计划，可不包括让人捕风捉影，说他对这孩子心软得不像话。闲话传开，王都就不会放心拿他当看门狗了，更不会让他靠近他。

他清清喉咙，整理表情，

“你和巨人明显不一样。我也不需要伤害你。” 

就算士兵们能看得见他的脸，也听不见他说了什么。这个时候，除了真话，再没什么能说的了。

耶格尔愣怔怔的，手还保持着那个揪住头发的样子呆在头上，低着头，用眼角瞄着利威尔的颜色。

这感觉很奇怪。试着想象眼前的小子就是那个身高数尺，两眼放光，尖牙利齿的怪物。但随着耶格尔松开攥紧的双手，转过身来好好面对着利威尔，利威尔忽然认出他来。

五官神情控制得很好，身体很静而他的眼睛…就是多少年前他见过的那双眼睛。为什么前一天晚上他没认出来，利威尔不知道。

昨天晚上... 利威尔感到脸色发白。他说没说过那句话，说要拿他当个宠物？说他会留着拿个奇行种当——真该死！耶格尔甚至问过他会不会杀他而利威尔都没回答——

“我的确是巨人，” 他正感到不安，耶格尔突然出声说道，他抬起头盯着利威尔，自暴自弃地说，“我没什么不一样的，也不比它们安全。” 

利威尔把到嘴边的一句脏话吞下去，暂时把一连串对于昨天晚上的反省抛到脑后，想了想才说道，

“如果你和它们一样，又为什么去救托洛斯特？为什么救我？”

耶格尔刚刚严肃起来的那副表情又不见了，被问住的样子蠢得不可救药，歪过头像个小狗，

“我为什么不救你？” 

利威尔知道好多双眼睛已经聚焦在他身上，如芒在背，努力保持着脸上的表情冷漠而不留情面，他不知道还能怎么回答，太显而易见了，

“一个巨人不会的，” 

大概是他终于听进去他的话了，或者耶格尔那脑子终于转过弯儿来，他停下来琢磨利威尔的话，一时没有开口。

两个人都没有回答，但听战马低声嘶鸣，风里送来士兵的交谈，鸟儿轻柔的歌唱，还有马车传来的徐徐低吟之声。利威尔坐在车上，仍然目不错神的看着他的巨人和战士，并不后悔。

如果不曾亲眼所见，如果不是他亲手从灼热的血肉里剖出那个人来，恐怕永远也不会相信。说耶格尔能忍心踩死一只苍蝇，他都不会轻易相信，而现在，他的獠牙能粉碎巨人的脊椎。

人类最后的希望，长着一双愚蠢的干净眼睛，一张脸年轻得不可救药，以食人怪物自居。

耶格尔终于抬起眼睛，发现利威尔还在盯着他看，僵硬了一瞬间，红着脸飞快地一瞧，就看向别处去了。

…真有意思。

耶格尔两手握在一起，咬着嘴唇，一排牙白白净净，整整齐齐。他深吸一口气，再次抬起头来，定了定神，问利威尔，

“然后会怎么样？” 

利威尔暗暗意外，他还以为他会说 —— 等等，他才明白这话到底是什么意思。利威尔第一次在和耶格尔说话的时候特意躲开他的眼睛，不想直接面对这个问题。

尖叫声响起的时候，他几乎暗自庆幸。

几乎。

暗红的烟雾弹直冲天际。长长的行列刹那之间狂奔逃命，战马撒开四蹄，狂奔向前。

利威尔和艾伦都站起来，利威尔双手按住刀柄，发现艾伦两手空空地站着。兵团虽然不在乎他身上那套拼拼凑凑的立体机动，对于武器可是收缴的毫不含糊。那刀刃，切黄油都嫌不够利索，士兵也照样让他离得远远的，就和他的朋友们一样。好像这能多有用似的。

利威尔从车边牵过一匹马，回头对艾伦说，“你就待在这。” 

“我能帮忙的！” 

是啊，利威尔当然知道他很有用。他还知道他能变成一辆茹毛饮血的重型卡车呢。他还知道，艾伦能，而且曾经，把巨人跟案板上的肉一样撕成碎片，乐在其中。但是现在，他看着面前这个蓝绿色眼睛，一无所知的年轻人，他不——他不想弄丢了他。

“我说让你在这等着。” 

利威尔说着，翻身上马。

———————————

猎手还在原地，不敢置信地呆瞧着那人一骑绝尘，把他丢在身后，气得张口结舌。

他的人类… 真是个笨蛋啊。

他含糊地骂了一句，匆忙跳上一匹拉车的马，那畜牲大声埋怨，但脚下不停，猎手松了缰绳，催它往前快跑。

他绝不会干等着。没得商量。他已经闻到了。

铁锈，汗水，巨人的气味。太多巨人了。而且没有树，立体机动起不了作用。

不，利威尔尽可以吼他怪他，他还可以挥刀相向，再也不信任他。

“…你说你不在乎这个？”

“是啊。也没什么关系。你不觉得吗？” 

艾伦——猎手无所谓，他什么都可以无所谓，只要他的人类还好端端地在那儿。现在，他要跟着他，看看到底是怎么回事儿，看看是什么让巨人重新开始袭击。

他催马上前，逼着那受惊的畜牲掉头往尖叫的方向冲去，背后是士气全无的守卫，正大声疾呼。

未到近前，他就已经看见那两个15米级的巨人，正朝军队全速前进。两个跑步的姿势都像奇行种，一只把胳膊卷在身上，好像要拥抱自己似的，每跑一步，都把两腿左右甩开。另一只低头猫腰，胳膊在身下晃来晃去。

但这两只巨人速度很快，紧紧追着几个落后的士兵，两副扭曲，诡异的身体，根据前行士兵的吼声判断，一定吓人不轻。

猎手猛踢马腹，催它向前。他没花多少功夫就找到了利威尔，正站在一辆堆满白布的马车上，附身在布堆里，解开—— 不，那不是白的。

那是污褐的，斑斑点点的深色，意味着它一定曾经是鲜红和洁白的。从布捆里滚出来一只手，染了血，溅满了泥点。猎手百米之外都看得真切。那只手皮开肉绽，可手指是松驰的，完全的放松。

他失神的功夫，马又挣扎起来，尖锐嘶鸣，被漫天的尖叫和巨人吓丢了魂，拼了命地想转身逃跑。猎手赶忙打起精神，勒住缰绳骑马向利威尔冲去。

到了面前，他才发现利威尔不是一个人。 

“艾伦伦伦！！！” 韩吉大声招呼，跳起来在空中挥舞双手。

利威尔抬头看见他，突然放下了捆尸绳。

猎手催马向车的一侧，把缰绳跟拉车的马匹系在一起，利落地跳上车。

“耶格尔！我命令过你——” 

可是韩吉打断了他，抓住猎手的肩膀疯狂摇晃，兴奋地大吼，“艾伦！你觉得你能灭掉那两个吗？！” 

利威尔狠狠把她推到一边，挡在她面前。他匆匆瞪了韩吉一眼，低声吼道，“他不能去，我们不能冒这个险。” 他说完就俯下身，回到尸堆里又去对付那些绳子。

猎手这才意识到利威尔想做什么。

“利威尔，不要。” 

利威尔应声停住了，双手嗦嗦地抖。他抬起眼睛，眼里暗不见底。

“在他们之前，有的是被丢在荒地里的尸体。这些也算不了什么。” 

“他们睡 ——他们死了，为了跟着你来找我。他们是为了找我才死的，是不是？！” 

他的声音连他自己都不认识，但是脸上的表情出卖了艾伦。他恨得要咬碎了牙，两眼灼灼有光，韩吉和利威尔都看着他说不出话来。

“利威尔，让我去吧，我能做到的，相信我。” 

在他们身后，凄厉的惨叫传来，一个士兵慢了半步，生生被拖下了马。

“利威尔！” 韩吉大叫一声，刷地架起两刀。另一只巨人已经赶到几米之外。

利威尔抽刀出鞘，“别给我受伤了，艾伦。”

艾伦点了头，一手轻轻地放在利威尔肩上，右手绕过他，拎起一对无主的刀刃。他退开，只见巨人蹒跚着追在车后。

“谢谢你。” 猎手扣动扳机，铁钩飒地穿风而去。

————————————

他没有变形。利威尔眼见艾伦跳到那怪物胸膛上，心惊肉跳地骂，该死的这小鬼没有巨人化。

他的确没有，他用巨人的身体做锚点，立体机动钉进胸口，一个筋斗翻出丈余之外，剑光连闪，人借势腾跃而上，快得不及瞧，更不等臃肿笨拙的手指追上。

当几只香肠似的粗手指头往胸前一摸，艾伦早已到了背后，手起刀落。

利威尔说不出话来，血冲得他耳朵里轰隆隆地响，韩吉在他身后噼里啪啦，说得什么他根本听不见。

巨人扑倒在地，艾伦转身，那送死的小鬼自己跑着去找下一只巨人了。

“我要杀了他，我要把他的脑浆打出来。” 

“哦，你不会的。” 韩吉说，但是利威尔没听。

他退到马车前，从车头解下艾伦的马。这和蠢蛋一样善良的，行走的人间灾难要是再让他弄丢了，那就下地狱吧。

真是怪物啊！

————————————

狂风吹起猎手的头发，飒飒地迎面抽打，又从耳边呼啸而过，他尽全力加速冲过半空。

这时候顾不上省瓦斯了。他眼见巨人把那个活生生的人类塞进嘴里。再快一点。

猎手轻身在瓦斯轰鸣中向他的猎物冲去。

另一个士兵还在马上，双手挥刀正要冲上去跟巨人拼命，看见猎手赶来，连忙扯着嗓子大声呼救：“救救我们！哦天啊！救救我们！” 

猎手没有作答，他试着控制身体的重量。一重，一轻，蹬地的刹那足见施力，拔身急起，斜飞而上。

巨人吞咽喉咙，求救的人像被掐断了喉咙，猎手急速上前，顺势挥刀。那只怪物发出“噗”的一声，脖颈豁开。浑浊的血水刷啦啦喷涌而出，刚才的人类也混在血水里。猎手接住他，绳子嗖嗖钉进巨人背后，四下转动，迫近身去在后颈又补一刀，才回到地面。

他小心避开摇摇欲坠的尸体，在它倒地的一刻跳开，免得遭殃。他尽可能轻轻落地，向另一个士兵跑去，后者已经冲到面前，小声抽泣着伸出双臂抱过伤者。猎手低头检查他刚刚救下的人，发现他腿上森森白骨赫然刺穿皮肉，腹部的伤口正血流如注。

他…他不知道这个人还能不能活下来。

“上马，去医疗车，就在队伍中间。如果你够快，也许还有救。” 

猎手和那个哭泣的士兵意外地抬头左右环顾，正是利威尔勒马停在身旁。

哭泣的士兵止住了眼泪。他轻轻伸手托住奄奄一息的男人，一只手从身下环到胸前按住腹部的伤口，另一只手托住双腿，把人抱到胸前。这时候要他牵马实在困难，猎手赶紧上前勒住缰绳，两人制住坐骑，扶那士兵跨上马背。

“谢谢你，” 士兵话音未尽催马狂奔，好像这几分钟的路程就是他自己的性命一般。

也许，某种程度上，比命还重要。猎手在心里说，不由自主地看向利威尔。

他们谁也没有说话，对视的一秒钟，周身的世界都昏暗了几分。

这一秒钟稍纵即逝。

利威尔把手给他，“跟我过来，笨蛋。我们得回前面去。” 

猎手握住他的手，借力跃上马背，骑在利威尔身前。

利威尔伸手抓紧缰绳，手臂正好在猎手身体两边，“你看着可没有这么轻。” 

猎手能感到利威尔靠在他背后，脸上腾地蒸得慌，“我能改变自己的体重，（注：原文为德语）” ，他刚出口就意识到自己刚才说的是什么语，脸红得更厉害了。“我是说，我有时候能改变，呃，重量。”

“嗯。” 

小猎手真的尽力了，可是他脸上还是呼呼冒热气。利威尔附身催马加速，靠得更近了，向左偏头，下巴一下一下地蹭猎手的肩膀。

利威尔咕哝着说了一句什么话，猎手困惑之下竟然忘了尴尬，“你闻起来像血…我以为你打算巨人化的。” 

“你说 ‘不能受伤’，如果我变成巨人，就会受伤的。”

“给我解释一下这是什么意思。” 

利威尔的声音低了几度，手臂在他左右收紧了。猎手感觉到他的变化，一时间什么也没说上来。

“…我，呃，这一天已经变过两次巨人了。如果我变形太多次，就会不好。我会睡着，然后很多天都醒不过来。” 

利威尔听了没有回答，有好几分钟他只是全神贯注地骑马，逼着那畜牲不要命地狂奔。他们渐渐追上队伍，然后他说：

“不要告诉任何人，艾伦，至少现在，只有我们两个知道就可以了。” 

猎手虽然不明白他的意思，但是没有争论，点了点头。可是，还有一件事。

“你为什么又开始叫我艾伦了？我告诉过你的，那不是我真正的名字。” 

利威尔的肩膀上下像是在耸肩，他真想回头看看他的人类是什么表情啊，“这是个好名字。”

“可是——” 

“我觉得挺适合你。”

艾伦——猎手，把头躲向一边，他们正纵马越过大片车马，四野里蹄声杂沓，人头攒动。

爱尔敏和三笠也在其中，并辔而行，远远地瞧见猎手，他们的小艾伦。他试探着回应他们的笑，心里自责又满是感激。他的小花们，和他同样微笑着。他看见爱尔敏露出一口白牙，脸上有两个酒窝，眼眉舒展，像是终于松了一口气。三笠始终热切地望着他，只有中间向利威尔投去一个充满保护欲，凶巴巴的眼神。

利威尔熟视无睹。只见战马践沙扬尘，所有他认识的，不认识的面孔，在身旁一现而过，所有震惊的，惶恐的，欢呼的，咒骂的，直到调查兵团中心。团长正大声宣布命令，指挥撤退方向。在这里远远移动的巨人一目了然，哪些漫无目的游荡，哪些已经瞧见他们，正向猎物奔来。

埃尔文指派索敌班去误导巨人，过了一会儿才发现旁边的利威尔和艾伦。他若有所思地眯眼打量着两个人，最终向西方微微点头，那里有两个巨人马上要追上了。

艾伦看了眼利威尔，利威尔威胁地瞪回来，又露出一个微不可察的笑容。

这世界灿烂生光，又为了什么黯然失色。利威尔摇摇头，好像把那些茫然的，空落落的，不知所措的都甩掉，对艾伦说道：

“你就待在这。让我去就够了。” 

艾伦急风骤雨似的收起笑容，他一把抢过缰绳，催马转弯，

“什么？！不，我得跟着你，” 

利威尔对此颇有微词，大半句话都属于人身攻击。

艾伦把缰绳抓得紧紧的，大吼一声，“风太大了，我根本听不见！” 

“他妈的死小鬼！给我——” 

“太吵了！你是说我能负责第一只吗？！” 

“我说过这话才见鬼了！” 

埃尔文和周围的士兵不明所以，又暗自好笑，看着两人策马一路吵着谁去跟巨人搏命。风把他们的声音传得很远，语声高低，嬉笑怒骂，渐渐融为一体，像一段永不停歇，永不言败的合奏。

战马踏过的地方，阳光洒满每一寸土地。新的太阳升起之时，巨人之噩梦必将降临。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：“然后他们吵到天黑，快快乐乐地永远在一起了。” 
> 
> （全文完）
> 
> 激动写下的译者总结：
> 
> 是的，这就是最后一章….. 就这么突如其来的结尾了！！！到最后也没有明确的表露心意，但是艾伦从一开始流浪森林的巨人，在难民营假装吃东西，在训练营不敢露水平，直到今天终于被利威尔一句 “这的确没什么关系”，正式接纳。
> 
> 他曾经不属于任何一方，也没有一个地方属于他，但现在他属于调查兵团，在利威尔身边。
> 
> 对我来说，这篇里利威尔慢慢发现艾伦是谁，艾伦慢慢找到自己归宿的感觉很难得。利威尔不是一开始就信任他，他们每一次兵刃相向，或是互相试探的场景我都超喜欢，从艾伦第一次在森林里捡到重伤的兵长那天，他伤得累得迷迷糊糊，看见巨人艾伦，照样提刀就上。第二次在特洛斯特，在陷落的城池废墟里疯了似的追捕他，逼得艾伦只能变形，假死逃命，也因此遇上三笠与爱尔敏。后来三次他和人类形态的艾伦面对面，没认出来，直到20章才知道那绿眼睛小鬼和“他的巨人” 是同一个人 —— 他亲手剥开那些滚烫的巨人血肉，把里面的人抱进怀里。
> 
> 另外可爱的“小太阳花”爱尔敏和“小月亮花”三笠，前者每天一本正经地纠正艾伦的英语，后者说出“选择你的战场，否则永远都不会赢”，没有这俩艾伦其实是不知道怎么活得像个人的…是他们取代森林里的巨人，成为艾伦真正的同伴呀。
> 
> 从去年夏天到现在半年时间，十万零五百字，翻译质量有好有坏。我修改了一部分前文，余下的不足之处，欢迎来每章后面跟我叨叨hhh

**Author's Note:**

> * Jäger 即艾伦的德语姓氏，有猎人、猎手的意思。这篇文的标题 The Hunter 就是这么来的。


End file.
